Nas Asas Do Destino
by Shyu-chan
Summary: Após a morte do pai, Noriko aceita o pedido de casamento de Inutaisho, levando seus filhos Kagome e Souta para lá. Duas amigas da filha também vão. O que acontece quando um vínculo de amizade se forma entre elas e os três rapazes da casa? I/Ka, Sa/M, Ss/R
1. Capítulo 1

_**Nas Asas Do Destino**_

**Capítulo 1**

Era final de tarde...

Em um lugar, distante do vilarejo, uma família se reunia em um quarto, com o chão forrado em lágrimas.

As últimas palavras foram proferidas, antes que a sacerdotisa adentrasse pela porta pedindo para que todos saíssem.

Olhou para os olhos da filha do homem e disse:

─ Acalme-se... E tenha fé... Ele irá sobreviver... Já não é a primeira vez...

─ Por favor, Kaede salve meu pai!

Esse era o pedido desesperado de Noriko, para que a sacerdotisa desse o máximo de si.

Depois de algum tempo, uma garota de pele clara, no auge de seus 15 anos, abre a porta da pequena sala e se dirige à mãe:

─ Mamãe, o vovô ficará bem, não é?

─ Não sei minha querida... Mas vamos ter pensamentos positivos. ─ Disse a mulher com a expressão calma como sempre tivera. Era isso que Kagome mais admirava na mãe. Por pior que as coisas estivessem, ela sempre conseguira manter a calma, coisa que raramente Kagome conseguia fazer. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando ouviu a mãe dizer:

─ Filha, leve Souta para o quarto. Amanhã será um longo dia.

Kagome então pegou o irmão nos braços e o levou até seu quarto, onde o colocou suavemente eu seu futon. Dirigiu-se logo em seguida para seu quarto, onde se deitou e refletiu. O medo de perder seu avô era grande, e um arrependimento bateu, quando recordou das vezes em que seu avô gostaria de lhe contar lendas e explicar os fenômenos da natureza, mas sempre dava um jeito e escapava, deixando Souta lá, ouvindo as entediantes histórias do avô.

Enquanto Kagome refletia, na sala, Noriko estava esperando que Kaede aparecesse, e dissesse algo... Seu pai sempre tivera dores fortes no coração, graças a uma maldição jogada por um youkai maldoso. Naquela época, youkais e humanos viviam em harmonia, mas alguns youkais não aceitavam o fato de youkais, seres fortes e poderosos, conviverem com humanos, fracos e impotentes diante de uma situação tenebrosa.

Noriko então foi surpreendida pelo barulho de alguém batendo à porta. Ela, seus dois filhos e seu pai, moravam em uma casa muito luxuosa, graças a seu pai, que foi nomeado conde, quando se casou com a condessa Nioriki, sua mãe. Mandou que umas das servas atendessem a porta e se surpreendeu com uma visita àquela hora.

Assustou-se quando a serva anunciou o nome do lorde Inutaisho, um youkai que sempre lhe cortejara, mas que naquela hora, sabia que não era hora para seus gracejos.

─ Assim que fiquei sabendo me dirigi até aqui... Achei que poderiam estar precisando da minha ajuda...

─ Obrigado Lorde Inutaisho... Uma ajuda a mais sempre será bem-vinda!

─ Isso já se tornou parte do meu dever! ─ Respondeu ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

O Lorde Inutaisho havia se mudado para a cidade há apenas três meses, e Noriko foi a primeira pessoa que ele conheceu. Apesar desse tempo, Noriko visitara o castelo de Inutaisho apenas uma vez, mas ainda não conhecia nenhum de seus dois filhos, apenas sabia seus nomes e que Inutaisho era viúvo.

Ouvindo uma voz, vinda do andar debaixo, Kagome se dirigiu à sala, se deparando com o lorde. Fez uma pequena reverência, e recebeu um largo sorriso.

Vendo a tristeza da menina, Inutaisho estendeu seus braços, em um sinal de abraço.

A menina logo compreendeu, e foi abraçá-lo. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Kagome encontrou em Inutaisho o pai que nunca teve. Inutaisho, em um gesto de compaixão, disse à Noriko:

─ Vocês não querem ir para minha casa? Você e seus dois filhos? Assim, descansam um pouco, enquanto eu mando chamar ajudantes para Kaede.

─ Acho melhor eu ficar, disse Noriko, mas se Kagome quiser ir, junto com Souta, têm minha permissão.

─ E então Kagome? ─ Disse Inutaisho com uma certa carinha de piedade.

─ Não sei não mãe... A senhora ficará aqui sozinha?

─ Pode ir minha filha... Mas vá só... Duvido muito que Souta consiga ficar lá. Você sabe que ele não fica longe de mim.

─ É verdade Kagome... Amanhã assim que você quiser voltar, um de meus filhos ou eu mesmo te trago embora. ─ Disse Inutaisho.

─ Então eu vou sim...

Já estavam quase na metade do caminho, quando Inutaisho percebeu que as primeiras estrelas já começaram a aparecer. Olhou para Kagome e perguntou:

─ O que você acha de eu me transformar em um cachorro e você monta em minhas costas? É que já começou a anoitecer, e nesse ritmo demoraremos a chegar.

─ Um cachorro? ─ Disse ela assustada.

─ Sim. Assim, veja!

Tão rápido quanto disse, o lorde se transformou em um enorme cachorro com penugem prateada, tal como seus cabelos, e olhos dourados como os seus. Kagome olhava impressionada com tanta beleza, até que saiu do transe quando Inutaisho lhe puxou para cima, colocando-a sobre seu lombo. Rapidamente eles chegaram, e Kagome foi muito bem recebida pelas servas da casa, até que Inutaisho a chamou dizendo que iria lhe apresentar seus filhos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. **

**Se estiverem gostando, eu continuo... ^^**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Kisuu!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Enquanto caminhavam pelos enormes corredores, se depararam com uma das servas da casa: Kikyou. Esta fez uma pequena reverência, assim que avistou Inutaisho, e cumprimentou Kagome.

Quando Inutaisho ia bater à porta de seu filho mais velho, um dos guardas apareceu, dizendo que um dos guardas da família Higurashi estava lá fora, dizendo que o avô de Kagome faleceu. Assim que Kagome ouviu a notícia, sentiu como se suas pernas não suportassem a dor e o arrependimento que estava sentindo naquele momento, e logo, sentiu seus joelhos se flexionarem e caírem em direção ao chão. Inutaisho a levantou, e a abraçou, como um sinal de conforto e disse:

─ Acho melhor deixarmos as apresentações para outro dia.

Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça, e então, foi levada para casa por Inutaisho. Já na porta de sua casa, Inutaisho disse que iria conversar com Noriko, e Kagome então subiu para seu quarto, para se arrumar, para a hora que seu avô fosse cremado.

Já na sala de espera, onde estavam fazendo suas últimas despedidas a seu avô, Kagome quase não conseguia se locomover, por dois motivos: seu avô era muito querido, e conhecido pelas pessoas, já que era uma pessoa muito boa, também porque a cada cinco passos que ela dava, uma pessoa vinha lhe abraçar, dizendo que sentia a perda de seu avô.

Quando Kagome conseguiu sair da sala, se dirigiu ao jardim, onde se deparou com um moço, muito belo, de cabelos prateados, e olhos dourados, que imediatamente também a olhou. Ficaram se entreolhando por um bom tempo, como se estivessem em transe, e depois, se lembrou de que ele se parecia com alguém, mas naquele momento não se lembrava quem era.

Quando o garoto se dirigiu a ela, seu irmão, Souta apareceu, dizendo-lhe:

─Kagome... Mamãe está lhe chamando para que faça as últimas despedidas a vovô... Já irão levá-lo ao crematório.

Com uma expressão de desapontamento na face, o garoto, seguiu para o mesmo caminho, na esperança de ainda vê-la.

O ritual de cremação já havia acabado, e Kagome não encontrava o garoto em lugar algum. Assim que viu sua mãe, notou que estava sozinha, pois Inutaisho já não estava em sua companhia, como fez durante todo o dia. Perguntou à mãe por ele e ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso fraco:

─ Já foi embora minha querida...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Olá! Voltei! Esse capítulo é realmente muito pequeno... :/ **

**Bem, queria avisar, primeiramente, que os capítulos serão postados a cada 3 dias. ^^**

**E agora, agradecer as reviews! Fiquei muito feliz ao ver que já tinha 5!**

**Rin Taisho Sama**: Okaa-Chan! Obrigada! ^^ Também te amoo!

**Jeh-Chan**: Obrigada! Espero que acompanhe sempre! Kisuu!

**Pitty Souza**: Obrigada! Acompanhe sempre!

**Graziella Leon: **É... Acho que aprendi com a melhor professora, não? Já te agradeci tanto essa semana, e agradeço de novo! O nome da Noriko, eu não tirei do mangá não... Tinha lá? Que coincidência! Esse nome, eu tirei do Google... Fiquei um dia inteiro atrás dele, a Jhennie é prova! Rsrsrs. Bjks!

**Meyllin:** Obrigada! Fiquei feliz com seu comentário! ^^ Pode deixar, não abandonarei essa fic não! Ela já está pronta! ^^ Kisu, continue acompanhando!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Três semanas já haviam se passado. Durante esse tempo, Inutaisho pediu a mão de Noriko em casamento e esta aceitou. No dia seguinte seria o dia da cerimônia, onde optaram a ser simples, apenas para os amigos mais íntimos.

Noriko estava aflita. Achava que havia engordado e que seu vestido não caberia, no grande dia. Kagome ria da situação, dizendo que a mãe era linda, e que não havia engordado, pois estava na medida certa. Apesar de todo o ânimo com o casamento da mãe, Kagome não conseguia esquecer o rapaz que vira no dia do velório de seu avô. Apenas chacoalhou a cabeça, para espantar a visão que tivera e terminou de apertar o laço do quimono que sua mãe usaria no dia do casamento. Levou um tremendo susto, e espetou o dedo quando a serva anunciou que Inutaisho estava no andar de baixo à espera de Kagome, pois necessitava falar com ela. Quando Noriko ouviu a palavra Inutaisho, começou a correr pelo quarto como uma louca, dizendo que ele estava proibido de subir, e se escondeu atrás da cortina.

Kagome, rindo da situação em que a mãe se encontrava, disse à serva:

─ Por favor, desça e diga ao lorde que já estou descendo.

─ Sim senhora.

Depois de um tempo, desceu, e cumprimentou o lorde, que foi direto ao assunto:

─ Kagome, amanhã será um grande dia tudo já está acertado. Os meus servos já vieram buscar as coisas de vocês, mas ainda tem um detalhe muito importante a ser resolvido: As alianças! Meu filho mais novo, disse que as levaria, mas você já havia me dito há algum tempo que também desejava levar. Agora, não sei o que faço!!!

Desde que ouviu falar no nome de Inuyasha, e pelas histórias que o lorde contava, Kagome não gostou muito da idéia de ter que dividir o mesmo teto com ele.

─ Mas, Sr. Inutaisho...

─ Kagome!!! Já disse para me chamar de Inutaisho apenas, ou de outra maneira, menos de lorde ou senhor!

─ Me desculpe Inutaishooo... Então, retomando eu gostaria muito de levar as alianças...

Mas novamente foi interrompida por uma voz suave e branda, que vinha ao fundo, logo, chamando a atenção do lorde...

─ Por que não levam os dois?

─ Mãe?? O que faz aqui embaixo??

─ Eu sei, eu sei... Eu disse que só iria me arrumar e que não receberia visitas, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa, e além do mais, Inutaisho não é uma visita, mas sim, meu futuro marido!!!

─ Vixi... Começou a melação!

─ Bom, voltando ao assunto das alianças... ─ Disse Inutaisho sério ─ Sua mãe já resolveu Kagome... Você e Inuyasha levarão as alianças!

─ O-o que??

─ Isso mesmo... Vocês dois, juntos!

─ Ah não!!!

─ Nada de mas Kagome, você é minha filha e Inuyasha é o filho de Inutaisho... Nada melhor do que os dois representantes das famílias para representar a nossa união...

─ Tudo bem mãe...

─ Então, vou deixar a minha noivinha se arrumar... Beijos pra vocês duas, e até amanhã!!!

Logo após que Inutaisho saiu pela porta, Kagome subiu para seu quarto, para descansar, afinal, o dia seguinte seria muito importante, não somente para ela, mas também para sua mãe, que finalmente encontrou um homem que com certeza a faria feliz.

Assim que se deitou em seu futon, Kagome se lembrou que suas duas amigas, Sango e Rin, viriam para o casamento de sua mãe, mas, como a senhora Higurashi era muito boa, as meninas pensaram em se mudar definitivamente, a pedido dela mesma.

Sango, era realmente muito bela, e Rin, não ficava para trás. Rin, era praticamente uma irmã de Sango. Foi encontrada pelo pai de Sango ainda criança, apenas quatro anos, pois fora abandonada na porta de sua residência. Desde então, cresceram juntas, e como o avô de Kagome, era muito amigo do pai de Sango, as três sempre brincavam juntas, e desde então, cresceu uma grande amizade.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Kagome adormeceu, ansiosa pelo grande dia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! **

**Gomen ne... Atrasei um dia... ^^'**

**É que eu esquecii!**

**Bem, vamos aos comentários:**

**Graziela Leon:** Ok... Eu sei, foi minúsculo! Mas eu não tenho culpa... =/ Hhsuahsuahsa Eu sei, eu tenho... Bem, espero que este tenha compensado! \o Obrigada pelos parabéns! Achei que se esqueceria! *-*

**Yunessaki Nahiki-chan:** Obrigada por estar lendo e bem... eu acho que melhora sim! ^^ É claro que não vou abandoná-lá. Ela já está pronta! Seria muita burrice se eu fizesse isso!

**Ninhaa Chan:** Estou siim! Vai ler de novo! Ok! Não me importo! Sempre é bom ter você lendo as minhas fiics! \o/

**Ja ne! Até 6ª feira, sem falta!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Pássaros cantando...

O dia ainda estava clareando...

Kagome, já se depunha de pé, arrumando os últimos detalhes de seu quimono...

Estava tão distraída, que não ouviu a campainha tocar, e muito menos, o barulho da serva batendo à porta, já que seu quarto era muito grande.

Do outro lado da porta, havia duas garotas, lindas e muito ansiosas, não agüentando mais a demora da amiga. Resolveram então, abrir a porta, e com um grito, despertaram a amiga de seus pensamentos, que até agora eram secretos.

Gritos. Era apenas isso que se ouvia pela mansão Higurashi. Era tamanha a alegria de ter reencontrado suas tão esperadas amigas, que apenas gritos podiam expressar a alegria naquele momento. Lágrimas rolavam soltas. Até que Sango resolveu parar com a gritaria, começando a rir. Rir descontroladamente. Depois de muita folia, abraços e beijos, Kagome resolveu lhes contar as boas novas, mas impondo que contasse por último. Então Sango resolveu iniciar. Contou-lhes sobre a viagem que ela e Rin fizeram, e todos os detalhes. Rin, não tinha nada a contar, então foi a vez de Kagome.

Quando ia começar a falar, foi interrompida por Sango, que lhe perguntou:

─ Kagome, por que você não nos ouviu bater à porta de seu quarto?? No que estava pensando??

─ E-eu...Eu estava pensando em... No... É... Ai meninas!!! Vou ter que contar!!!

─ Já estava demorando!! ─ Disse Rin, fazendo com que todas rissem.

─ Bom, no dia em que meu avô foi velado, eu vi um rapaz, muito lindo... Mas não sei nada sobre ele. Não sei quem é, seu nome, de onde é... E isso está me deixando louca!!!

─ Ai que bonitinho!!! A Kagome está apaixonada! Olha Rin, olha como os olhinhos dela brilham quando ela fala do tal garoto! Hum... Mas conte-nos... Como ele é?

Kagome, já estava ruborizada, mas mesmo assim, começou a falar:

─ Bem... Ele é alto, cabelos longos prateados, os mais belos olhos que já vi, dourados... Corpo bem definido... E umas orelhinhas lindas! Parecidas com a de um cachorrinho! Toda vez que elas se mexiam minha vontade era pular em cima dele e começar a mexer nelas!

De repente, Kagome foi interrompida por uma serva, que viera lhe trazer um recado de sua mãe. Interrompendo a fala da serva Kagome disse:

─ Já sei... Ela quer ajuda com o quimono... Diga que só estou dando alguns retoques no meu e que já me dirijo até lá.

─ Sim senhora. ─ E com uma pequena reverência, saiu do quarto...

Arregaçando as pequenas mangas de seu quimono, Sango disse:

─ Pode ir ajudar sua mãe... Eu e Rin cuidamos de seu quimono.

─ Não precisa... Eu já estou acabando...

─ Que é isso Kagome? Não confia em nós?? ─ Disse Rin, saindo de seu estado de silêncio profundo.

─ Não é isso...

─ Então vá ajudar a sua mãe... ─ Interrompeu Rin novamente ─ Deixaremos seu quimono perfeito, apesar, de que perfeito ele já é!

─ Tudo bem!

Chegando ao quarto da mãe, Kagome, antes mesmo de perguntar o que a mãe desejava, caiu na risada quando viu a cena... Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, batendo os pés e repetindo para si mesma:

─ Eu não vou desistir! Eu não vou desistir! Inutaisho precisa de mim. Eu não vou desistir!

Não querendo interromper a mãe de sua concentração, Kagome virou as costas, mas percebendo a chegada da filha, a mãe, quase gritou:

─ Ai que bom que você chegou! Tenho que estar a daqui uma hora na casa de Inutaisho, e ainda não me arrumei!!! Filhinha, ajude a sua mamãe que tanto te ama!!!

─ Ai, o que eu não faço por você, não é mamãe! Vamos, se levante... Tsubakiiii ─ Gritou Kagome ─ Traga a minha caixa branca que está no meu quarto! Rápido!

Em apenas 40 minutos, Noriko estava pronta, e deslumbrante, então, pode se dirigir à casa dos Inutaisho, enquanto Kagome, terminava de se arrumar.

Todos prontos, era hora de seguir viagem. Sango, Rin e Kagome, se divertiram durante o caminho... Sango, estava com um pressentimento... Tinha certeza de que na festa do casamento de Noriko, Kagome iria rever o menino misterioso... E na verdade, bem que Kagome também estava com essa expectativa. Chegando à mansão, Rin se maravilhou com a beleza da arquitetura. Kagome lhe explicou, que a decoração da casa, ficou por conta do filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru que também escolheu a casa.

As garotas foram recebidas pelo lorde, que já estava impaciente. Resolveu então, que para se distrair, iria apresentar as garotas para seus filhos, e também para o filho de seu melhor amigo, Miroku.

Ao ouvir esse nome, Sango pensou em voz alta:

─ Miroku??? Não, não pode ser o mesmo...

─ A senhorita o conhece?? ─ Perguntou o lorde.

─ O que?? Eu, conhecer o Miroku, é... Não, Acho que não...

─ Bem, então, vamos lá!

Subindo as escadas, Inutaisho perguntou a Rin, que estava absolutamente em silêncio:

─ Qual dos meus filhos deseja conhecer primeiro?

─ E-eu? É, eu não sei... Talvez o... Seu filho mais velho... Fiquei sabendo que foi ele quem decorou a casa, e ela está realmente muito bela...

─ É, realmente, meu filho Sesshoumaru tem um ótimo gosto para casa... Então, sigam-me!

Novamente, se depararam com a serva Kikyou e Inutaisho ficou sabendo por ela, que seus filhos estavam no jardim, ajudando na arrumação do salão. Ao chegarem à porta próxima ao jardim, como se soubesse de algo que nem mesmo Rin sabia, o lorde olhou para a mesma e disse:

─ Preparada para conhecer meu filho?

─ Claro que ela está, olhe só os olhinhos dela, estão até mesmo brilhando... Ela não está nem mesmo conseguindo ficar em pé de tanta ansiedade! ─ Disse Sango, que logo após recebeu um olhar praticamente mortal de Rin.

Apesar de achar que isso era em parte verdade, Rin não gostava muito de demonstrar seus sentimentos para ninguém. Aprendera a lidar com isso, desde o dia em que começou a entender que às vezes o silêncio era a melhor forma de conservar a vida. Mas também sabia, que o silêncio às vezes, demonstrava muito mais do que mil palavras.

Apenas abaixou a cabeça por um instante, levantando-a e dizendo:

─ Não é isso não... É... Só... Curiosidade...

─ Ah sim... ─ Disse o lorde com uma expressão de quem não acreditou muito ─ Mas ainda prefiro a resposta de Sango.

Logo após proferir estas palavras, ofereceu o braço a Rin, como um convite para que atravessasse juntamente com ele a porta. Aceitando o convite, Rin cruzou seu frágil membro com o do lorde, que em contraste era forte, e este percebeu, que a pele da garota se encontrava desnecessariamente suando fria. Com um sorriso de canto, o lorde abriu a porta, dando vista ao jardim da enorme mansão.

Maravilhadas. Eram assim que as meninas se encontravam. Nunca viram tanta beleza concentrada em apenas um lugar. Kagome, que não estava gostando muito da idéia de morar fora do lugar onde cresceu, já começava a modificar seu pensamento. E Sango se sentia feliz, pois sabia que também moraria ali, juntamente com sua "irmã" Rin.

Caminharam um pouco e se depararam com três homens belíssimos. Dois, corriam atrás um do outro como duas crianças. Já o outro, sério, olhava a cena com desdém. Inutaisho os chamou, e os três se dirigiram até ele. Kagome estava distraindo-se com uma flor, então, demorou a enxergar que o homem que lhe tirava de si, estava bem a sua frente. O homem que lhe tirava todos os dias da cama, na esperança de um novo reencontro. O homem cujos olhos dourados lhe perturbavam a mente e lhe tirava seu sono.

Sango olhou para o garoto, e percebeu que ele era exatamente como Kagome havia descrito. Com uma cotovelada, fez com que a menina olhasse para frente, e visse, que a pessoa com quem havia sonhado durante todos esses dias, estava bem à sua frente. Do lado dele, havia um garoto, cabelos e olhos negros, alto, bem diferente dos outros dois. Olhou diretamente para Sango, e como se em um reflexo, parou à frente da menina beijando sua mão:

─ Olá minha querida Sango... Que rio esplêndido e de águas límpidas te trazem até a minha gloriosa presença novamente? ─ Depois de proferir essas palavras, lhe deu um abraço, colocando sua mão um pouco mais abaixo do quadril da garota.

─ Olhe, que rio foi eu não sei, mas já estou a procura de um novo barco, para ver se ele me reserva coisa melhor que você, Miroku! ─ Disse a moça com um olhar raivoso, e desprendendo-se dos braços do rapaz.

─ Vejo então que já se conhecem! ─ Disse Inutaisho com um sorriso.

─ Infelizmente, tive que conviver boa parte da minha vida com esse... esse... esse senhor!

─ Bom, vamos parar de embromação! ─ Disse Inutaisho. ─ Vejo que o trio já se conhece, então, vou apresentar meus dois filhos. Kagome, este que está à sua frente, é meu filho mais novo, o Inuyasha. E o outro, o mais velho Sesshoumaru... Olhe Rin, Este é o Sesshoumaru, tá?!

Imediatamente, a garota ficou ruborizada. Inuyasha, olhou profundamente para Kagome e a reconheceu, mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Miroku o interrompeu dizendo:

─ Ei, Inuyasha! Essa não é a garota de quem nos falou? A que viu no velório do senhor Higurashi?

─ Miroku, fecha essa boca! É... Olá Kagome! ─ Disse isso beijando a mão da moça.

─ O-olá!

Sesshoumaru, sério como sempre, disse, olhando firmemente para Rin:

─ Olá, senhoritas.

Acabadas as apresentações as garotas se dirigiram para seus aposentos, que eventualmente seriam no mesmo quarto, a pedido de Kagome. O quarto ficava no mesmo corredor do quarto de Sesshoumaru, e do quarto do Inuyasha e do Miroku, que também dormiam juntos, já que Sesshoumaru, preferia tem um quarto só pra ele, alegando que atrapalhavam sua meditação diária.

Kagome ainda estava extasiada. Rin, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. E Sango, estava visivelmente perturbada.

As servas então foram convocadas para ajudar na arrumação das garotas, e é claro, da noiva. Kagome, queria estar deslumbrante para Inuyasha. Agora que já havia descoberto o nome de seu amado, não parava de repeti-lo em pensamento. Rin, também queria fica bonita, mas discretamente. Não queria que percebessem, que Sesshoumaru estava lhe tirando a concentração. E Sango. Não acreditava que aquele... aquele... SER, havia voltado a incomodar seus pensamentos. Por que ele apareceu novamente em sua vida?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Voltei na data certa! \o **

**Ok, eu havia esquecido de postar mais cedo... ^^'**

**Estou muito feliz com as reviews! Me animam mais a postar!**

**Agora, vamos às respostas:**

**Graziela Leon:** Esse capítulo foi maiorzinho, né? Quatro páginas do word! Bem... Capítulos maiores não posso fazer pois a fic já está pronta... :/ E sim, eu estou com medo da sua melancia voadora... o.o Tática antiga que funcionou comigo! Bjks e obrigada por não esquecer!

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Curiosa já?? Que bom! Bem, eu dividi a fanfic em 24 capítulos. ^^ Bem grandinha. Bem, esse capítulo foi maiorzinho sim... Eu achei... ^^ Aguardou com carinho e chegou! Espero que goste e que fique mais curiosa pra querer saber mais! \o

**Ninhaa-Chan:** Obrigada! Fico feliz! Mesmo sabendo que você é uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis! Espero que goste da releitura!

**Kuchiki Rin:** O comentário pode ter sido pequeno mas mesmo assim me animou e muito! Obrigada por estar acompanhando!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Depois que terminaram de se arrumar, foram tomar um chá, na cozinha. Quando colocou o chá na boca, Kagome se lembrou de uma coisa, e sem querer se engasgou. As garotas se assustaram, e imediatamente foram ver o que aconteceu. Trêmula, Kagome disse:

─ Eu preciso conversar com a minha mãe, agora!

─ O que aconteceu? Você está tremendo. Está passando mal? ─ Perguntou Rin.

─ Cadê a minha mãe? Onde ela está??

─ Está lá em cima!

Subiu correndo as escadas, e ofegante, disse à mãe:

─ Mãe, estava pensando melhor, e não vou fazer uma desfeita dessas com a senhora.

─ Do que você está falando filha?

─ Do Inuyasha mãe. Eu levo as alianças com ele. Sem problemas.

─ Ai querida! Você não sabe como me deixou feliz. ─ Noriko disse isso abraçando a filha, que já não possuía mais uma cor definida.

─ Tu-tudo be-bem mãe... Mas se você não me soltar, não terei como entregar as alianças!

─ Ah, é... Me desculpe... É que eu me empolguei.

─ Tudo bem. Então, até daqui a pouco!

─ Até.

A hora esperada chegou.

Todos se dirigiram ao jardim, que estava maravilhosamente decorado. No pequeno altar, Inutaisho aguardava ansioso, ao lado do primogênito. Inuyasha estava dentro da casa, fazendo os últimos retoques, e Kagome, estava com a mãe. Chegou a hora e Noriko desceu. Estava linda. Um quimono branco com detalhes azul-celeste a cobria, e a deixava mais linda do que já era. Kagome, estava com um quimono, da cor dos detalhes do quimono da mãe.

Enquanto Noriko e Inutaisho faziam suas primeira juras, Kagome estava desinquieta se perguntando onde Inuyasha estava com as alianças. Depois de alguns minutos ele chegou, e puderam pela primeira vez, ficar um à frente do outro, sozinhos. Com um sorriso de canto, e percebendo o nervosismo superficial da moça, Inuyasha resolveu puxar conversa.

─ Nossa... Estou muito ansioso... Meu pai sonha com esse dia desde quando chegamos...

─ Sério?? ─ Perguntou Kagome não deixando de demonstrar seu espanto, por dois motivos. O primeiro, era por Inuyasha ter conversado com ela. O segundo era pela revelação que ele havia feito.

─ Sério!

─ Nossa... Fico feliz em ouvir isso!

─ Acho que já está na nossa hora. Vamos entrar?

─ Vamos!

Cruzaram os braços e saíram porta a fora.

A face de Noriko em si brilhava. Sua felicidade lhe saltava pelos olhos. Inutaisho então, nem se fala. Todos que estavam presentes na cerimônia sorriam muito. Até mesmo Kaede, a sacerdotisa que estava celebrando a união sorria. Tudo colaborava para que a festa ficasse perfeita. O sol, não muito forte, a leve brisa. Tudo, exatamente tudo. O canto dos pássaros era o único ruído a ser ouvido sem mencionar a voz de Kaede. Depois da cerimônia já terminada, uma festa se iniciou. Muita comida e bebida. Todos se divertiam.

Em uma mesa, se sentaram Rin, Sango e Kagome. E em uma outra logo atrás, se sentaram Miroku e Inuyasha. Inutaisho estava junto com o filho mais velho cumprimentando os convidados. Inuyasha não gostava dessa embromação, por isso, resolveu se sentar. Sabia que logo, o irmão se juntaria a eles.

Kagome fez questão de se sentar em um lugar, em que tivesse uma "visão ampla". Rin, percebendo que a garota sempre observava a "paisagem" tomou uma sábia decisão:

─ Ei, garotos! Não querem se sentar com a gente?

Imediatamente, levou um cutucão de Sango. Não sabia que a irmã não aprovaria a idéia. Mas já era tarde demais. Então, Rin disse baixinho para a irmã.

─ Pense na Kagome. Olha, só de saber que o Inuyasha está vindo se sentar na mesma mesa que ela, já está com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Faça um esforço, por favor!

─ Tudo bem, mas pela Kagome. Mas não deixe o Miroku se sentar perto de mim!!

─ Está bem.

─ Oi Miroku, oi Inuyasha.

─ Oi Kagome, oi Sango, oi Rin. Rin, obrigado por convidar a mim e ao Miroku para sentarmos com vocês. ─ Disse Inuyasha com um lindo sorriso no rosto, fazendo com que Kagome se derretesse.

─ De nada Inuyasha. Oi Miroku!

─ Oi Rin. Oi Sango.

─ Oi...

─ Bom... Parece que o Sesshoumaru vai demorar um pouco para se juntar a nós. Está com o meu pai cumprimentando os convidados.

─ É. Parece que sim... O que é uma pena, não é Rin?? ─ Disse Sango, percebendo que Rin não tirava os olhos do youkai.

─ Que? Você disse alguma coisa Sango?

─ Disse. Disse que o Sesshoumaru, irá demorar para se juntar a nós.

─ Ah... Sim, o que é uma pena...

Todos começaram a rir, despertando o interesse de Sesshoumaru, que se dirigiu à mesa, fazendo o coração de Rin disparar.

─ Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Por favor, me dêem um motivo para rir... Odeio ter que cumprimentar os amigos do papai.

─ Pergunte para Rin. É graças a ela que estamos rindo. ─ Disse Sango. Rin então, sussurrou para ela:

─ Você está se vingando por ter chamado o Miroku para a nossa mesa não é?? Não sei o porquê, mas você está com raiva, e quer se vingar... Mas não se preocupe. Eu resolvo essa situação.

─ Então Rin? O que você disse que fez com que todos rissem? ─ Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

─ É que a Sango estava falando comigo, mas eu estava prestando atenção em outras coisas... Então, não ouvi uma pergunta que ela fez. Por isso todos riram.

─ Ah... Ta...

Dizendo isso se dirigiu novamente ao pai.

─ Sango, você me paga. Depois que a festa acabar, terei uma coisinha pra conversar com você.

Ânimos acalmados, passado algum tempo, Sesshoumaru se sentou a mesa com os outros. Então, todos puderam se conhecer melhor.

O pôr-do-sol contribuía para que a paisagem ficasse romântica. Então, Inuyasha teve a idéia de levar as garotas para conhecer a fonte. Kagome ficou surpresa. Não havia visto nenhuma fonte por perto. Foi então que Sesshoumaru explicou que a Fonte ficava perto de uma casa, que era usada pelo antigo dono quando ele ia caçar, já que a mansão possuía uma vasta área. Mas já estava a escurecer, então Miroku disse:

─ Não é melhor deixarmos o passeio à fonte para amanhã? É que já está escurecendo, e pode ser perigoso.

─ Verdade. Então, pelo menos, mostremos às meninas a choupana, que fica aqui pertinho. ─ Disse Inuyasha.

─ Tudo bem.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Olhem só, bem no dia! Não me esqueci!**

**Nossa! Estou muito feliz com as Reviews que ando recebendo! E um avisinho básico, claro, propaganda é a alma do negócio! ^^'**

**Eu postei uma song, aqui. Quem tiver interesse de procurar! Agradeceria! O nome é _Sing For Me_, o Shipper é Sesshoumaru e Rin.**

**Agora, respondendo aos comentários que eu tanto aamooo! *-***

**Yonessaki**** Nahiki-chan:** É... O capítulo 24 foi o maior de todos. 12 folhas do word. Eu ia dividir em mais um capítulo, mas achei melhor fazer tudo de uma vez. Chorei muito no dia que eu a terminei. Rsrsrs Ela foi minha primeira fic. ^-^' Fico feliz em saber disso! Bem, acho que os capítulos serão grandinhos, daqui pra frente. ^^ Bjks!

**Naia-chan:** Que bom que riu! Achei que ninguém acharia graça! \o/ Obrigada, espero que continue acompanhando!

**Kuchiki Rin:** Realmente, ele é lindo... *-* Quem não gostartia de conhecê-lo? Rsrsrs Eu te motivei a escrever mais! *-* wée! Aumentou o comentárioo! Add nos favoritos? Nossa, mereço tanto assim? Obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz ao ler isso!

**Até Quarta-feira! \o**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Caminhavam em direção a um lugar até então desconhecido para as três garotas que ali estavam. Dava para se ouvir barulho de água, como uma cachoeira, e essa suspeita foi confirmada por Inuyasha. Segundo ele, havia uma cachoeira perto da tal fonte.

Chegando à tal choupana, as meninas ficaram maravilhadas. Achavam que era apenas um quartinho, mas viram que estavam enganadas. Havia dois cômodos, uma cozinha, e um pequeno quarto. Enquanto estavam lá, Inuyasha e Rin conversavam bastante. O mesmo fazia Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Já Sango, não abriu a boca em nenhum momento. Como já estava escurecendo, Sesshoumaru achou melhor ir embora.

À noite no quarto, Rin e Sango ficaram sozinhas, pois Kagome estava terminando o jantar. Foi então que Rin prensou Sango na parede:

─ Posso saber o que você tem contra Miroku?? Primeiro, foi quando chegamos, você ficou muito assustada quando Inutaisho pronunciou o nome dele. Depois foi quando o Inutaisho nos apresentou a eles. Vocês conversaram como se já se conhecessem. Na festa... Não queria de jeito nenhum que ele se sentasse conosco, e depois que ele se sentou, ficou com a cara emburrada. E na choupana, não disse uma palavra. O que você está escondendo de mim hein?? Poxa Sango, eu te conto tudo, o que você não quer me contar agora?!

─ Olha, não é nada está bem. Só não fui com a cara dele.

─ Para de mentir Sango! Eu só tenho cara, mas boba eu não sou. Vai... Comece a me contar. Você não confia em mim? É isso?

─ Não... É que... É vergonhoso pra mim.

─ O que é vergonhoso? De onde conhece ele?

─ Está bem, vou te contar, mas me jure que não contará para ninguém!

─ Pelo menos para Kagome teremos que contar, ou ela ficará chateada.

─ Está bem. Mas conte você. Já vai ser complicado o suficiente contar pra você, quem dirá para Kagome.

─ Está bem.

─ Lembra quando o papai fazia aquelas viagens para os campos de treinamento, e que eu insistia em ir, há uns 3 anos atrás... Eu devia ter uns 12, 13 anos...

─ Claro! Papai insistia para que eu fosse, mas não gostava. Preferia ficar com mamãe, ajudando ela a cuidar das flores.

─ Então. Foi lá que eu conheci o Miroku. Ele é filho de um dos generais, que encomendava os produtos do papai. Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele. Mas não contei pra ninguém. Ficamos muito amigos, e a cada vez que eu o encontrava, ele me falava de uma namorada nova. Eu ficava enciumada, mas não deixava que ele percebesse. Até que um dia, uma das últimas vezes que eu fui lá, não agüentei, e falei. Disse que não queria saber das namoradinhas dele, pois não me importava com nenhuma delas, que queria que elas morressem, pois eu queria estar no lugar delas e não podia.

─ E aí??

─ Aí que saí correndo dali, fui para a minha barraca e no outro dia bem cedo fingi que estava doente e viemos embora. ─ Disse Sango em lágrimas.

─ Mas você voltou, não voltou?? Eu lembro... Papai chegou com você nos braços... Você disse que estava com muita dor de cabeça. Mamãe achava que era o sol.

─ Sim... Depois papai me convenceu a voltar. Fui meio que obrigada, e quando cheguei lá, ele veio correndo brincar comigo. Estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Até que, naquela mesma noite, ele me beijou, e disse que gostava de mim. Voltei pra casa toda feliz, mas do mesmo jeito não disse a ninguém.

─ E porque toda essa raiva?

─ Porque depois, quando eu voltei, ele estava com um amigo dele, e escutei ele dizendo para esse amigo, que gosta de brincar comigo, que eu era um dos brinquedinhos favoritos dele, fora a filha do coronel, que só ia pra lá de 2 em 2 meses para ver o pai. Entrei lá na hora e disse que odiava ele, odiava o dia que ele havia aparecido em minha vida, e que não o queria ver jamais, que não queria mais nada com ele. ─ Disse ela chorando ainda mais.

─ Nossa Sango... E porque não me contou isso?

─ Por vergonha Rin. Poxa, você mesma se lembra de como os filhos dos amigos do papai eram. Sempre me diziam que eu era linda, que buscariam estrelas do céu por mim.

─ E você não dava ligava para nenhum deles...

─ Eu fiquei com medo Rin. Jurei que demoraria para me apaixonar, que tomaria muito cuidado. Não quero me machucar outra vez. Dói demais!

─ Ai minha irmã... ─ Disse Rin vendo a situação da irmã. ─ Me desculpe por ter cutucado essa feria tão grande em seu peito. Estou me sentindo tão mal por ter te deixado assim! Venha cá. Me dê um abraço! Que esse abraço sirva para todos os abraços que você necessitou quando precisava de ajuda e não teve.

─ Obrigado Rin. Mas por favor. Não diga nada ao Inuyasha, nem ao Sesshoumaru e muito menos ao Miroku.

─ Pode deixar. A única que vai ficar sabendo é a Kagome. Mas, Sango, me responda uma coisa. Você ainda gosta dele?

─ Prefiro não responder essa pergunta.

─ Gosta não é?

─ Gosto Rin! Queria escutar, escutou! Ainda gosto desse maldito! Ele me levou na lábia dele tão bem, que ainda AMO ele até hoje! E odeio mortalmente o dia em que comecei a amar esse maldito!

─ Sango, não fale assim! Amar é um dom! E se você o encontrou novamente isso tem um propósito!

─ Se é um dom, eu o renego! Não quero ter o dom de amar uma pessoa que só me fez sofrer e chorar durante esses três anos! Por causa dele, não consigo abrir meu coração para mais ninguém Rin. Eu pareço uma pedra. Não consigo mais desenvolver um sentimento carnal. E se eu o encontrei de novo, que propósito pode haver nisso? O de que ele vai me machucar de novo? Prefiro manter distância, e evitar que esse sentimento cresça.

Então, depois de muito chorar nos braços da irmã, Sango adormeceu. Rin, foi correndo procurar Kagome e disse tudo o que havia acontecido. Foi então que Kagome teve uma idéia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Eu apareci! Não postei antes pois o FF não queria abrir... **

**Fiquei feliz com as Reviws e de ver que apareceram pessoas novas!**

**E pessoal que estiver lendo a fic e não comenta:**

**Por favor, comeente! Me deixam tão feliz os comentários! *-***

**Agora, respondendo...**

**Kuchiki Rin:** Já leu no orkut? õ.O Ah, espero que não pare de acompanhar aqui! *-* Quem não quer um homem como o Sesshoumaru? rsrsrs Nossa, obrigada novamente! Fico feliz com isso! Saber que eu mereço estar nos favoritos! *-* Continuei!

**Pitty Souza:** Que bom que gostou! Novamente, quem não queria?? Imagine, de braços dados com o Inu! *Q* O meu também me largaria! Rsrsrs Obrigada, espero que continue gostando!

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** É, chorei! E de pensar que a minha segunda também, me dá desgosto! Quando eu terminá-la postarei aqui... Bem, agora, até 6ª! \o

**Nettie Knightley:** Obrigada! Seu desejo é uma ordem, chegou! \o

**Graziela Leon:** Achei que tinha me abandonadoo! [/drama. MUITO BOM com Caps Lock! *-* Que emociuonante! E ainda nervosinha como adolescente. [?] *-*² Não me abandone mais! [/drama²/apanha

**Bem... Até 6ª feira então! \o**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

No outro dia, os seis amigos acordaram bem cedo.

Rin, queria conhecer a tal fonte, já que no dia anterior, Inuyasha havia falado muito dela.

Kagome, também queria sair logo. A idéia de ficar mais perto da pessoa que fazia seu coração quase explodir apenas com um sorriso, lhe agradava muito.

Sango, estava visivelmente abatida. Quando surgiu na sala de café-da-manhã atraiu todos os olhares. Estava radiante como sempre, e quem não a conhecesse bem diria que ela estava perfeitamente bem. Mas, as pessoas que conviviam diariamente com ela, diziam ao contrário. Para Noriko, Sango não tivera uma boa noite de sono, o que era verdade. Com o surgimento da irmã na sala, Rin se sentiu ainda mais culpada, pois sabia que quando deixou a irmã no quarto para conversar com Kagome, Sango acordou e chorou ainda mais.

Esboçando um sorriso, Sango então se sentou à mesa e tomou seu café-da-manhã tranqüilamente.

Miroku também havia percebido a tristeza da "ex-amiga". E também ficou meio cabisbaixo. Agora, foi a vez dos AMIGOS perceberem a tristeza do rapaz. Perceptivelmente chateado, Miroku saiu da mesa, dizendo ir terminar de arrumar sua mochila para o passeio. Fez uma pequena reverência, e saiu, seguido pelo olhar quase sem brilho de Sango.

Foi seguido por Inuyasha, preocupado com o amigo. Ao entrar no quarto silenciosamente, viu uma cena que não tinha visto desde quando conhecera o amigo, isto é, desde quando nascera.

Viu o amigo chorando! Miroku, estava sentado no chão, chorando! Isso causou um enorme espanto. Foi imediatamente em direção ao amigo, para saber o que estava acontecendo.

─ O que foi Miroku... Você estava bem até agora... O que aconteceu??

─ Acontece Inuyasha que eu sou um burro! Um idiota!

─ Por que?

─ Porque... Eu tinha uma pessoa maravilhosa comigo, uma pessoa que me ouvia, que me amava, e eu, muito criança, não sabia o que era amor. Estraguei tudo, e hoje a única coisa que essa pessoa sente por mim é ódio. Tentei procurá-la em outras mulheres mas não achei... Meu coração só aceita ela. O coração dela, não me aceita mais. No coração dela, só resta ódio por mim! E eu me odeio por isso! Não me perdôo por isso!

─ Mas, quem é essa pessoa?? O que você fez pra ela ter tanto ódio de você?? E como você sabe que ela te odeia mesmo?

─Sim... Ela me odeia! E não quero te dizer quem é.

─ Por que? Miroku, sempre te contei tudo... Por que não quer me contar agora?

─ Por que é vergonhoso pra mim Inuyasha! Eu brinquei com os sentimentos dela! Era imaturo demais pra amar... Achei que ela também fosse porque era nova. Poxa! Ela tinha 12 ou 13 anos! Não achei que ela conseguisse amar alguém. E eu... Eu tinha 14... Queria mais era curtir... E não quero mais falar nesse assunto.

─ Mas você gosta dela?

─Amo... Mas não vamos mais falar disso, está bem?

─ Bom, tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto. Você viu a Sango hoje... Ela estava com os olhos inchados... Parecia até que chorou a noite inteira! E acho que ela não foi muito com a sua cara... Hahaha... Na choupana ela nem conversou direito... E quase não olha pra você!

─ Pára Inuyasha... ─ Falou entre os dentes...

─ Ai... Não acredito!

─ No que?? Ta ficando louco?

─ É a Sango!

─ Do que você está falando?

─ É da Sango que você estava falando! ─ Gritou.

─ Fala baixo!

─ É ela! Mas... Por que não conversa com ela?? Pede desculpas! Quer que eu te ajude? Hoje na fonte é uma boa...

─ Não! Você ficou louco?

─ Está bem... Agora vamos!

Todos se despediram dos recém-casados e se dirigiram para a tal fonte... Passariam o dia lá, e depois seguiriam para a choupana, dormiriam lá, e retornariam no outro dia ao anoitecer. Claro... Queriam deixar o mais novo casal sozinhos. Kagome tinha um plano formado em sua cabeça, e Inuyasha também. Será que estavam pensando a mesma coisa?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Posteei!**

**Acho que eu postarei com mais freqüência.**

**É que quinta-feira eu vou pra praia, então, quero terminar antes.**

**Sendo assim, serão posts diários. \o/ Postarei 1 capítulo hoje e dois amanhã. Ok? E amanhã aviso se postarei dois domingo. ^^**

**Espero veer vocês aqui!**

**Até amanhã!**

**Kuchiki Rin:** Bem, se não leu no orkut, melhor! ^^ E eu coloquei que ela está concluída, pois a fic já está pronta, entendeu? Eu já acabei de escrevê-la. ^^ Tanto que amanhã eu postarei 2 capítulos. ^^ Fico feliz que gostou! *-*

**Graziela Leon:** Não leve a sério meus exageros! ^^ Mas, sobre a Sango-chan. Não foi invenção. No capítulo 8, se bem me lembro, entenderá melhor. ^^ Nossa... nem leio fic aqui no ff net. Só as completas. ^^ E pretendo completar essa antes de 5ª feira, pois vou viajar e não quero ficar sem postar. Bjks!

**Pitty Souza:** É... Ela vai aprontar bastante... ^^ Que bom que gostou!

**Meyllin:** Bem-Vindaa!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Esperou e chegou! Esperoq ue esteja aqui amanhã para acompanhar os póximos dois! *-* Bjks!

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Todo mundo curioso pra saber o plano da Kagoe! *-* Amanhã vocês descobrirão! Nossa, fiqei tããão feliz, ao ler o que disse! Fico muito feliz em saber que se apaixona! Logo postarei a minha segunda fic aqui! ^^ Espero que leia! *-* Ah, volte amanhã pra ler os dois capítulos! *-*

**LeticiaM:** Mais uma curiosa! \o/ Bem, acho que nesses próximos capítulos entenderá melhor... ^^ Continuo sim, pode deixar! ^^

**Deidarafromhell:** Bem... A partir de agora, serão postes diários! ^^ E às vezes, postarei dois capítulos, pra fic acabar antes de 5ª. ^^ Na verdade, essa fic é Sesshy e Rin. Só no começo que ela foi mais puxada para Inu e Kag. É... Na maioria ela sofre. ^^ Espero que esteja aqui amanhã! \o

**Bem pessoal... É isso. Até amanhã, com dois capítulos. ^^ [Parece anúncio de anime. Hhsauhsuahas]**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Enquanto caminhavam, Kagome chamou Rin e disse:

─ Rin... Você não sabe... Hoje, quando o Miroku e Inuyasha saíram eu fui logo atrás... e fiquei atrás da porta escutando. O Miroku estava chorando, por causa da Sango.

─ O que??? Chorando? Por quê?

─ Parece que Inuyasha também está sabendo daquilo que você me falou, porque Miroku contou pra ele... Coitado, chorava como um bebê. Disse que estava arrependido, e que sabia que no coração de Sango só restava ódio por ele. Ele ainda a ama.

─ Então, vamos conversar com Inuyasha, vamos pedir a ajuda dele. Ficar perto de Miroku, amando-o, mas fazendo pose de quem o odeia machuca muito a Sango. Ela chorou a noite inteira. E você viu com seus próprios olhos como ela entrou na sala.

─ Sim... Enquanto eu converso com Inuyasha, você conversa com Sesshoumaru. Mas peça para ele não dizer nada, nem à Miroku, nem à Sango.

─ Com o Sesshoumaru?? Não é melhor eu conversar com Inuyasha??

─ Rin... É claro que não... Não quero perder a oportunidade de... é... de ajudar a Sango... Além do mais, só você conversa com Inuyasha.

─ Está bem... Então... Primeiro converse você com o Inuyasha e enquanto isso eu converso com a Sango. Ela não pode desconfiar.

Kagome conversou com Inuyasha e este concordou. Logo após, Rin foi conversar com Sesshoumaru. Explicou-lhe toda a história e este também concordou. Seria ainda naquele dia. Todos estavam muito empenhados e ajudar. Mais de tarde, começaram a colocar seus planos em prática. Chegaram à tal fonte e fizeram um lanche, deixando o casal-alvo um do lado do outro.

Depois, Inuyasha disse que se sentia bem na presença de todos que estavam presentes. Disse que sentia um emoção nova, e queria que aquela amizade durasse pra sempre. Então sugeriu, que todos contassem seu segredo mais secreto, aquele que ninguém sabia, ou que... Se alguém sabia, que compartilhasse com todos ali presentes. Primeiro, Inuyasha falou. Disse que seu maior segredo era que, quando ainda era criança, e não conseguia dormir, ia até o quarto do pai, pegava uma peça de roupa que era da mãe, e ia para o seu quarto. Lá, ficava sentindo o cheiro da roupa, e imaginava que sua mãe estava com ele.

Depois foi a vez de Sesshoumaru. Ele disse que, uma vez quando era ainda pequeno, ele foi até o jardim, brincar com a espada do pai. Inuyasha não havia nem nascido. Devia ter uns 3 anos. Como não agüentava o peso da espada, sem querer cortou uma boa parte das flores. E saiu correndo. Se escondeu embaixo da cama. Quando Inutaisho viu, começou a rir, e disse pro filho, que a hora de treinamento dele chegaria.

Depois, foi a vez de Rin. Disse, que por várias vezes seguidas, ela sonhava com o rosto de uma mulher, que lhe chamava de filha, e que estava com um bebê no colo. Disse que os sonhos eram freqüentes, e que um dia, perguntou à Kaede, o que significava. Kaede então lhe disse, que isso, poderia ser as lembranças de sua mãe, que lhe viam à mente através de sonhos pois ainda era um bebê, e não poderia se lembrar.

Depois, Kagome que contou. Disse que quando o irmão acabara de nascer, ela queria pegá-lo no colo. Seu irmãozinho era demasiado gordinho, e ela não agüentou, pois era pequena. Então, sem querer deixou o irmão cair. Para sua sorte ele não se machucou.

Enquanto Sango dizia seu segredo, Inuyasha se virou para Miroku e disse:

─ Você a ama de verdade?

─ Sim. ─ Disse cabisbaixo.

─ Então conte seu segredo, aquele que você contou para mim ontem. Aposto que ela ficará feliz em saber.

Dizendo isso, voltou ao seu lugar.

Quando Sango terminou de falar, foi finalmente a vez de Miroku. Indeciso se falava ou não, seguiu seu coração e começou a falar.

─ Quando eu tinha um 14 anos, conheci uma a melhor garota da minha vida, e nos tornamos muito amigos.

Sango olhou para o rosto dele assustada.

─ Dizia pra ela das minhas namoradas e não percebia, mas ela ficava chateada. Uma vez ela me contou isso. Ela era linda demais... Pensava nela todos os dias, e não percebi que isso era um sentimento. Até que eu estraguei tudo. Traí ela com outra garota e ela descobriu. Foi quando eu senti a falta dela que percebi quão importante ela era pra mim. E é até hoje. Me acho um idiota pois não percebi a tempo que estava amando-a. achava que como ela era muito nova, não era capaz de amar alguém. E eu me achava imaturo demais para fazer o mesmo. É por isso, que se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente, de uma maneira, em que eu pudesse desfrutar de cada momento maravilhoso que passamos juntos, mas que eu não havia percebido.

Depois de dizer essa palavras, virou-se para Sango disse:

─ Me desculpe.

Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

─ Te Amo, como nunca imaginei um dia amar alguém.

Sango ficou imóvel por um tempo. Todos ficaram em silêncio, e Miroku, abaixou sua cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas. Após digerir toda a situação, Sango saiu correndo. Não perdendo tempo Rin disse à Miroku:

─ Deixe de ser bobo! Vai atrás dela!

E foi isso que Miroku fez. Correu com todas as forças que tinha, para alcançá-la. Sango tinha um dom que nessas horas atrapalhava e muito. Corria muito.

Quando finalmente a encontrou, viu-a em uma situação deplorável. Chorava muito, porém silenciosamente. Nessa hora, sentiu impotente, pois queria confortá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem. Que eles poderiam ser felizes. Dizer o quanto a amava e abraçá-la. E pela primeira vez na vida SENTIR seu abraço e desfrutar dele. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, e também silenciosamente deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Como pudera deixar que isso acontecesse a ela?

Sango estava escorada em uma pedra grande, ao chão. Miroku seguiu então em direção a moça, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Percebendo sua presença, Sango apressava-se em levantar, quando uma mão lhe tomou o braço, e uma voz rouca foi ouvida:

─ Fique... Por favor, não vá... Preciso conversar com você.

─ Conversar o que? Falar de mais uma de suas namoradinhas, enquanto, depois que você voltar para a casa do seu pai, vai falar pra algum amiguinho seu como você conseguiu me enganar de novo? Acho melhor não.

─ Eu não vou voltar pra casa do meu pai. Ele morreu. Estou morando na casa de Inutaisho porque não tenho pra onde ir, já que minha mãe também morreu, e meus familiares moram muito longe daqui.

─ Ah... Me desculpe, não sabia que seu pai morreu.

─ Não foi nada. Já me acostumei. Mas, voltando ao assunto, gostaria de falar com você.

─ Sabe, eu vim pra cá, pra ficar sozinha... Como sou sincera vou te falar a verdade. Olha, ainda gosto de você. Mas você deixou uma ferida muito grande em meu coração, e não sei se conseguirei fechar. Você me machucou muito, e quando achei que tinha te esquecido, você apareceu, e mudou tudo. E agora, começa a dizer essas coisas na frente dos meus amigos.

─ Eu sei... Olha, eu fui uma criança no passado, mas porque achava que você também era. Sei que não te respeitei e não dei o amor que você precisava. Mas não fiz essas coisas porque "achava" que não sabia o que era amor. Mas agora sei. O amor pra mim tem um único sentido.

─ Que bom que já sabe. E qual é?

─ Amar você.

─ Hum... Isso é um bom sentido. Mas, acho que terá que encontrar outro.

─ Será? ─ Disse se aproximando cada vez mais.

─ Terá s...

Não teve tempo de terminar. Em um impulso, Miroku lhe roubou um forte beijo. Não teve como recusar. Pela primeira vez, Miroku não colocava sua mão em um lugar onde não deveria estar. Talvez, porque não estivesse pensando nisso nesse momento, mas sim, em como a amava, em como sentia falta daquele beijo.

Quando finalmente acabaram, Sango não conseguia encará-lo. Ficava apenas com a cabeça baixa, sem dizer uma palavra.

─ Eu ainda terei que encontrar outro sentido, ou já te provei que a única coisa que faz sentido para mim é você? ─ Disse Miroku quebrando o silêncio.

─ Não. Mas. Só vou te dar uma chance. Uma única chance, para me provar que se arrependeu.

─ Mas uma chance também para que eu te faça feliz!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Estava anoitecendo... Sesshoumaru havia montado uma fogueira e todos estavam ao redor dela, ansiosos pela chegada do casal. Kagome estava inquieta e com medo de que eles se perdessem. Rin a acalmava, dizendo que tinha certeza que eles estavam bem. E Sesshoumaru dizia que Miroku conhecia aquele lugar com a palma de sua mão.

Rin parecia que estava meio desinquieta. Disse que daria uma voltinha, para relaxar. Foi em direção oposta de onde Sango e Miroku provavelmente estavam. Sesshoumaru a observava caminhar, e Inuyasha, observava a ação do irmão com muita atenção.

Kagome já estava preocupada com Sango, não queria ficar preocupada com Rin também. Percebendo a preocupação de Kagome, Inuyasha olhou para o irmão que ainda observava Rin e disse:

─ Sesshoumaru, por que você não vai atrás da Rin, e faz companhia a ela só por segurança? Acho que Kagome está muito preocupada... Claro, não precisa ficar por perto, mas se assegure que ela não irá se perder, ou que não irá muito longe...

Sesshoumaru se virou espantado para o irmão, até que percebeu realmente a intenção do mesmo.

─ Ah... Vou sim... Mas, vou me sentar em alguma pedra... Não quero atrapalhá-la.

─ Só não demore, e se você vir a Sango volte e dê notícias... ─ Disse Kagome.

─ Ah... Acho melhor eu não voltar aqui por um tempinho.

─ Hã?

─ Esquece Kagome. Ele é louco! ─ Disse Inuyasha meio corado.

Rin, não estava muito bem... Se afastou bastante de onde todos estavam. Queria estar segura de que ninguém a vigiava. Queria dividir seu segredo apenas consigo mesma. O que ela guardava a machucava. Tudo o que ela necessitava era de um ombro amigo, que a entendesse, de um abraço.. Mas ela não tinha. Ela abraçava os outros e os confortava, por que "ela" não conseguia um abraço que a confortasse? Chegou a um lugar, onde conseguia ver a lua, um lugar todo cercado por árvores. Ela precisava da lua, era a lua que lhe ajudava. Se ajoelhou no chão deixou que a energia fluísse. Suas vestes mudaram. Um vestido preto a envolvia. Dirigiu suas mãos à frente do corpo, e uma esfera branca e muito brilhante começou a surgir.

Sesshoumaru que estava à poucos metros de distância, viu uma luz branca vinda da direção onde estava Rin, e já correu para onde a moça estava pensando que ela estava sendo atacada. Mas viu que se enganou e ficou espantado com a cena.

A pequena esfera que ela havia criado, aumentou de tamanho. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, então, não viu que Sesshoumaru estava ali.

─ O que está acontecendo aqui Rin? ─ Perguntou finalmente.

Rin abriu seus olhos rapidamente, e assustada, lançou a esfera na direção da voz que ouvira, mas Sesshoumaru esquivou. Rin se levantou imediatamente, e correu na direção do youkai, que estava no chão.

─ Sesshoumaru... Me desculpe, não vi que era você, você está bem? Eu achei que era outra pessoa, tentando me atacar.

─ Sim. ─ Disse fitando os olhos da moça que deixaram de ser castanhos para ganharem o tom lilás, e passando a mão nos cabelos que ganharam a pigmentação negra.

─ Venha, se levante.

─ O que significa isso? Por que você está vestida assim? O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo e com os seus olhos?

─ Não é nada...

─ Nada? Rin olha o que você fez comigo! O que era aquilo que você jogou contra mim?

─ Não posso contar. Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém do que você viu aqui.

─ Não conto, se você me dizer o que é.

─ Eu sou como você.

─ Como assim "como eu"?

─ Uma youkai.

─ Uma youkai?

─ É... Uma youkai da noite. Em todas as noites de lua, tenho que ir até um lugar onde tenho uma boa visão da lua e me "esvaziar" desses poderes. Se eu lutasse, ou fizesse algo em que usasse meus poderes, não teria a necessidade, mas prefiro que todos pensem que sou humana. Não quero que Kagome, e muito menos Sango fiquem com medo de mim, achando que quando ficar algum dia sem sair durante a noite, atacarei elas. ─ Disse, contendo as lágrimas.

─ Pode deixar, não contarei a ninguém. Entendo como é. Você já se olhou no espelho da maneira que você está agora?

─ Não... Por quê?

─ Nada... É que... Você está realmente linda!

Rin ficou imediatamente vermelha, mas perece que em sua forma youkai assumida, ela era mais corajosa, então teve o ímpeto de dizer.

─ Eu estou bonita só agora. Já você é bonito o dia inteiro. E... Obrigada por não contar a ninguém.

Dizendo isso, Rin o abraçou, e uma luz os envolveu. O coração de Rin disparou, e ela então teve a certeza. Era esse. O abraço que ela precisava para confortá-la. O abraço que ela procurou durante todo o tempo em que viveu. Sesshoumaru, também sentiu uma coisa diferente. Sentiu o calor do abraço de Rin.

Quando pararam de se abraçar, Rin lhe deu um beijo no rosto e disse.

─ Obrigado por me mostrar que posso contar com você. Agora, se me permite, eu posso terminar de liberar a energia, é que... Se eu não liberá-la, eu começo a me sentir mal. Assim que eu terminar e venho conversar com você. Não saia daí.

─ Ah... Acho melhor eu sair.

─ Por que? Fique!

─ Não... Vai que você me acerta de novo. Essa bolinha branca machuca sabia! ─ Disse se levantando e indo na direção de Rin e se posicionando ao seu lado, se ajoelhando junto com ela.

─ Me desculpe, não foi por querer, eu só joguei por...

─ Calma, eu sei... Pode terminar, vou ficar aqui do seu lado, posso?

─ Claro. Mas... Por que você veio até aqui?

─ Porque sabe, não estava muito afim de segurar vela.

─ Ah sim... A Kagome e o Inuyasha estão...

─ Não, ainda não... Mas provavelmente irão seguir o exemplo da Sango e do Miroku. E também Kagome me pediu pra cuidar de você. Ela está com medo que você se perca.

─ O que não é má idéia...

─ O que você disse?

─ Ah... Eu?? Não disse nada não, só pensei alto.

─ Mas o que você pensou?

─ Que... Que não é muito difícil pra eles.

─ Ah... Ta.

─ Bom, deixe-me terminar aqui.

─ Está bem...

Sesshoumaru se sentia um burro. Como não percebera tamanha beleza em uma pessoa como Rin? Como não percebeu quão inteligente, culta, educada, carinhosa e linda era a garota? Como se deixou ser cego a esse ponto? Ela estava divina, assemelhava-se a uma deusa.

Quando terminou de se livrar de toda aquela energia, Rin percebeu que Sesshoumaru fitava o horizonte, e se juntou a ele. Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru se virou e passou a fitar a moça, que ficou ruborizada com a ação. Era automático. Sesshoumaru não conseguia ter controle sobre seus atos. O coração de ambos batia em um mesmo ritmo. Era uma coisa nova pra eles. Mas o medo, ainda tomava conta de Rin.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Como o prometido, estou aqui com doois! Postei o 8 e o 9, amanhã postarei o 10 e o 11, ok?**

**Espero que gostem e quero reviews!**

**Kuchiki Rin: **Ri muito com o seu comentário... Rsrsrsrs É, o Miroku pisou muuito na bola! E Espero que gostem dessa minha nova idéia com a Rin! \o Nunca tinha lido nenhuma fic assim, então acho que foi original, espero que seja do agrado de todos! \o Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero ver você aqui amanhã!

**LeticiaM:** Obrigada fofa... Bem, se vai dar certo... Acho que foi explicado já, não? ^^ Espero ver você amanhã! Bjks!

** Beijos para todas as meninas que ainda vão ler! \o Até amanhã, com mais dois capítulos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Enquanto isso, ao lado da fonte, Kagome e Inuyasha já haviam conversado sobre diversos assuntos. Conversaram sobre sua infância, sobre os pais, sobre o que gostavam mais, até que chegaram a um assunto meio que constrangedor para Kagome.

─ Kah-Chan... ─ Disse Inuyasha

─ Sim... Gostei do Kah-Chan...

─ Que bom... Você já se apaixonou por alguém?

─ O que você disse Inu-Kun?? ─ Perguntou assustada.

─ Também gostei do Inu-Kun... E... Eu perguntei se você já se apaixonou, se já namorou... essas coisas... Já?

─ Bom, namorar sim, mas... Eu não gostava dele. Namorei pois, ele gostava de mim há muito tempo, e fiquei sem jeito de dizer que não. E você?

─ Bom... Ah... Já tive uma namorada também... Mas, prefiro não falar sobre isso. Se importa?

─ Não, claro que não!

─ Está bem... Está uma linda noite hoje não?

─ Sim... Pena que essa é a última noite que passaremos aqui...

─ É mesmo.

Logo após isso, Kagome se deitou na grama, sendo imitada por Inuyasha. E ali ficaram. Por um bom tempo. Quando viu que estava pegando no sono, Kagome disse:

─ Acho que vou me cobrir, vou acabar dormindo aqui. ─ Disse se levantando e indo em direção de onde Sango havia colocado as coisas ─ Espero que a Sango não te... Ai! Eu vou matar a Sango!

─ O que aconteceu Kah-Chan? ─ Perguntou Inuyasha assustado.

─ A Sango. Eu pedi pra ela trazer o meu cobertor. Mas ela só trouxe o dela e o da Rin. E o delas cobre apenas uma pessoa.

─ Pode pegar o meu. ─ Disse Inuyasha olhando para a lua, que estava cheia, e gigante no céu.

─ Claro que não! E você se cobrirá com o que?

─ Não se preocupe comigo. É mais fácil você ficar doente do que eu. E não retruque! Você ficará com o meu e pronto! Acho que agora sou seu irmão mais velho. Já que o Sesshoumaru não cuida é minha obrigação cuidar de você.

"Droga, irmão mais velho... Não queria que fosse irmão mais velho! Queria que fosse um pouquinho mais... E aquela tal namorada que ele citou... Acho que ele ainda gosta dela. Mas não quer me falar, talvez porque não confie em mim. Espero que eu consiga algum dia ser..."

─... Um pouco mais que irmã mais nova!

─ O que você disse Kah-Chan?

─ Ah... O que? Eu não disse nada não. E não me chame de Kah-Chan. É muito grande... Me chame só de Kah, é mais fácil. E eu te chamo só de Inu. É mais bonitinho também. Bom, agora vou dormir. Assim que a Sango e o Miroku me acorde, por favor.

─ Acho que não será preciso te acordar. Eles já estão chegando.

─ Oh Sango, por Deus, onde você estava.

─ Estava me acertando com Miroku. Vou dar mais uma chance a ele.

─ Olha só Miroku, já começou se dando bem! Espero que agora dê valor à ela, pois pra ela ter te perdoado. ─ Disse Inuyasha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Apesar de tudo, Inuyasha estava feliz, ao ver a felicidade do amigo. Sabia que, mesmo não sabendo de toda a história, o amigo esperava por aquele momento há muitos tempo.

─ Ah Sangozinha! Agora que me lembrei! Quero matar você!

─ O que eu fiz pra você Kagome?

─ Simplesmente. Esqueceu o meu cobertor.

─ Pra que fazer tempestade em copo d'água Kah? Já disse que emprestava o meu pra você não disse?

─ Mas, Inu, não é justo, você irá passar frio.

─ Kah, Inu... Pelo jeito temos duas pessoas muito próximas aqui! ─ Disse Miroku, com um sorriso um tanto malicioso no rosto.

─ Não é nada disso Miroku. Apenas arrumamos um modo de abreviarmos a maneira de nos chamarmos. Não é Kah?

─ É sim.

─ Ta bom então. Vamos Fazer assim. Kagome, pode pegar o cobertor da Rin. O meu é de casal, então eu durmo com ela.

─ Está bem Sango. Falando nisso, onde está a Rin? Faz muito tempo que ela saiu, e não voltou.

─ A Kah, não se preocupe. O meu irmão foi com ela esqueceu?

─ A Kagome, fique preocupada. O Sesshoumaru foi com ela, esqueceu? Aposto que ele descongelou aquele coração e resolveu aproveitar o passeio.

Imediatamente, um tapa certeiro atingiu a cabeça de Miroku.

─ Por que você não disse isso na minha frente Miroku? Não fiz nada com a Rin.

─ Ai, desculpa Sesshoumaru, foi só uma brincadeirinha.

─ E de muito mau gosto por sinal. ─ Disse Rin surgindo logo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Logo após todos brincaram, riram, comemoraram a volta de Sango e Miroku e depois foram dormir.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Enquanto isso, na mansão, o clima estava tenso.

Inutaisho já havia usado seus últimos argumentos para convencer a garota.

─ Kikyou, fique, por favor!

─ Melhor não senhor. Eu realmente preciso ir.

─ Mas, por quê? Está sendo maltratada aqui?

Lágrimas rolavam pela face delicada da garota.

─ Nunca senhor! São motivos pessoais, eu realmente preciso ir!

─ Pelo menos irá avisar sua irmã Kaede?

─ Kaede já sabe. Acho que ela não precisa mais exercer a função de irmã mais velha. Obrigada pela preocupação e por tudo que o senhor fez por mim até hoje, não me esquecerei jamais. Adeus, Senhor Inutaisho.

─ Não te direi adeus, pois apenas dizemos "adeus" quando temos a certeza de que não veremos mais a pessoa a quem dirigimos esta palavra. Por isso, te direi apenas um Tchau. Saiba que, se quiser voltar, as portas desta casa estarão sempre abertas.

Kikyou então virou as costas e traçou seu caminho em direção ao horizonte, enquanto lembranças tomavam sua cabeça.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"─ _Inuyasha, o que está fazendo?_

─ _Pegando flores._

─ _Mas, essas flores são as preferidas de seu pai!_

─ _Ele nem perceberá Kikyou. Vá até meu quarto e pegue uma fita branca que está em cima da minha cama, fazendo um favor._

─ _Pronto, aqui está._

─ _Nossa Kikyou, como você demorou apenas pra pegar uma fita!_

_Inuyasha juntou todas as flores formando um ramalhete e amarrou a ponta delas com a fita branca._

─ _Kikyou, são pra você._

─ _O quê? Não, não posso aceitar!_

─ _Pode sim. Mas, não são apenas as flores que você terá que aceitar._

─ _O que mais?_

─ _Terá que aceitar o meu amor. Kikyou ... Você... Quer... Namorar comigo?_

─ _Eu? Mas, é claro! Gostaria muito!"_

**-----//-----//-----//-----**

"─ _Kikyou, amanhã é o seu aniversário!_

─ _Sim. E mês que vem é o seu._

─ _O que quer ganhar?_

─ _Já ganhei o que eu mais queria._

─ _É, o que?_

─ _Você, bobinho! E você, o que quer ganhar?_

─ _Ah! Sei lá! O que você me dar já está de bom grado._

─ _Pena que não poderei te dar o meu maior presente._

─ _Ah é? E o que é?_

─ _O meu amor._

─ _Por que não poderei ganhá-lo?_

─ _Porque ele já foi entregue!... A você!_

_Logo após proferir essas palavras, Inuyasha a abraçou e deu vários beijos na sua, até então, amada."_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Após muito refletir, proferiu essas palavras ao vento:

─ Me desculpe pelo que fiz Inuyasha, mas, o que sinto por você agora é apenas um sentimento de proteção, como se fosse sua segunda mãe e não quisesse que você sofresse. Me perdoe por ter lhe feito sofrer, mas eu não sabia ao certo meus sentimentos. Espero que ainda possa me perdoar. Só não consigo me acostumar com a idéia de te deixar aqui, sofrendo, sozinho.

_Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos  
Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino  
Sem você dentro de mim não posso encontrar descanso  
Aonde vou ninguém pode adivinhar_

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
Estou acordada mas meu mundo  
esta meio adormecido  
Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleta

Vozes distantes  
me dizem que eu devo seguir em frente  
Mas eu estou nadando em um oceano  
completamente sozinha  
Amor, meu amor  
Está escrito em seu rosto  
Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
Estou acordada mas meu mundo esta meio adormecido  
Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
Mas sem você eu vou ficar imcompleta

Eu não quero prolongar isso  
mas eu não consigo deixá-lo  
Eu não quero fazer você encarar este mundo sozinho  
Eu quero deixá-lo ir

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
Estou acordada mas meu mundo esta meio adormecido  
Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleta

**Incomplete (tradução)**

**Backstreet Boys**

Enquanto isso na fonte, todos dormiam. Rin e Sango, dormiam lado a lado. Miroku, dormia perto de Sango. Sesshoumaru, ao lado de Rin, mas distante. E Inuyasha e Kagome, dormiam perto da fonte.

Inuyasha, acordou subitamente, com as palavras que Kikyou proferira ecoando em sua cabeça, como se ele tivesse sonhado com suas palavras. Kagome acordou junto com ele, e percebendo que o garoto estava pálido, indagou:

─ Você está bem Inu?

─ Não... Estou muito assustado Kah.

─ Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você comer? Um copo de água?

─ Não Kah, não precisa, só fique aqui comigo, por favor!

─ Claro Inu, eu sempre estarei por perto, sempre! Nunca te abandonarei. Agora venha aqui... Me dê um abraço...

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes e abraçou Kagome. Mais tarde, adormeceu no colo da garota, que carinhosamente, acariciava seus cabelos. Kagome só voltou a dormir, quando teve certeza que Inuyasha havia se acalmado, e ficou um bom tempo a admirar aquele ser, que ao mesmo tempo que era forte, era frágil, que ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava ser frio, possuía um mar de sentimentos em seu coração. E essa admiração só fazia que os seus sentimentos por ele crescessem.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Sei que deveria ter postado ontem, mas Eu estava tomando uma decisão um pouco difícil.**

**Quinta-feira, irei viajar, só volto dia dois. Resolvi então, postar 1 capítulo por dia. Pois mesmo que eu poste 2, não daria tempo até quinta-feira. É só uma semana, e passará rápído. **

**Peço que não me abandonem, assim como eu não abandonarei vocês. Gostei muito de postar a fic aqui, conheci pessoqas novas e dei boas risadas com os comentários!**

**Juro que assim que eu voltar eu posto, respondendo todas as reviews.**

**Graziela Leon: **Nossa, que bom que gostou! Surpreendi você, né? Com dois capítulos de uma vez! Hoje eu fiz o mesmo, mas agora serão postados 1 por dia. =/ E uma semana não é nada... ^^ Obrigada, também estou esperando uma boa viagem e, se for viajar, ótima viagem também!

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan: **Probleminhas no hospital? Mas já está melhor, né? Espero que não tenha sido nada grave! ^^ Eu também achei fofa a declaração do Miroku quando escrevi, chorei escrevendo... Tenho coração mole... u_u Pois é, youkai! Me veio essa idéia do nada... ^^ Esperou, chegou! Bjks!

**Bem, então, até amanhã! \o**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Na fonte, todos se divertiram. Nadaram na tal cachoeira, e fizeram competição de quem pulava mais alto e mais longe. Durante essa competição, Inuyasha escorregou e machucou o joelho, mas, não foi nada que o impedisse que continuar brincando.

Passaram um dia muito feliz, até que decidiram vir embora.

Quando chegaram, Inutaisho os aguardava na enorme sala, onde havia uma lareira acesa. Tinha um expressão séria no rosto e quando os avistou, se levantou. Chamou todos para perto de si, e com um tom de amargura na voz disse:

─ Tenho uma notícia não muito agradável pra vocês.

─ O que foi pai? ─ Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

─ Kikyou...

─ O que aconteceu com ela? Ela está doente? ─ Perguntou Inuyasha aflito.

─ Ela foi embora.

─ O que? ─ Inuyasha nesse momento estava com os olhos marejados e fitava o chão. Virou-se e foi em direção ao jardim.

─ Vá atrás dele Kagome. ─ Disse Miroku, sério.

─ Não, ele est...

─ Vá.

E foi isso o que ela fez. Foi, e quando o viu, parou perto da mesma porta que havia saído e abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava sentado, ao lado de uma árvore. Ficava se perguntando "Por Quê?" a todo momento. Miroku apareceu novamente e disse:

─ Não estranhe o motivo de ele estar assim... É que a Kikyou era muito especial pra ele. Ela era a n...

─ Namorada dele. Eu sei. Ele comentou algo sobre mas não me disse quem era. Ele a amava muito não?

─ Ama.

Essa palavra doeu em Kagome. Se arrepiou e uma imensa vontade de chorar a invadia. Não suportava a idéia de Inuyasha estar naquele estado, e por culpa de uma outra mulher.

─ Vá falar com ele. Vou deixá-los sozinhos. ─ Disse novamente Miroku.

Kagome então, se dirigiu lentamente até onde ele estava. O lugar era realmente lindo. Havia um pequeno lago, rodeado de árvores e Inuyasha estava escorado em uma delas, de frente para o lago. A lua estava linda, e podiam ver o reflexo dela na água.

─ Deve estar sendo difícil pra você Inu. Perder a pessoa que amamos realmente é complicado.

─ O que está fazendo aqui?!

─ Miroku mandou que eu viesse, mas se quiser, eu vou embora.

─ Não, fique.

Kagome então sentou-se ao lado dele, e começou a observar o reflexo da lua.

─ Você a amava?

─ Sim. Ainda amo.

Novamente Kagome se sentiu ferida. Mas, não conseguia parar de perguntar. Era como se algo dentro dela quisesse ser ferida, quisesse mostrar a ela que o coração dele estava inteiramente ocupado por uma pessoa que NÃO era ela.

─ Fazia um tempo que não estávamos mais juntos. Terminamos algumas semanas antes de eu te conhecer.Não entendo Kah... ─ Começou a chorar, o que causou espanto em Kagome. ─ Por que ela foi embora sem me dizer nada? Qual o motivo?

─ Às vezes ela não te disse nada porque não queria te magoar.

─ Será?

─ Não posso te dar essa certeza, mas posso te dar um copo de chá quentinho, que a minha mãe prepara como ninguém.

─ Obrigado. Aceito sua proposta.

Depois de um tempinho Kagome chegou com o chá. Beberam, conversaram mais um pouco sobre Kikyou, até que ele lembrou.

─ Eu sabia! Aquele sonho que tive ontem à noite, não foi um sonho comum.

─ Do que você está falando?

─ Lembra ontem à noite, quando acordei assustado?

─ Sim, como poderia esquecer...

─ Então... Eu sonhei, que Kikyou estava falando algumas coisas referentes a mim. Ela estava me pedindo desculpas por ter me feito sofrer, alguma coisa assim.

─ Hum...

─ Acho que vou sofrer por um bom tempo Kah. ─ Disse fitando o mesmo lugar que Kagome: o reflexo da lua.

─ Eu estarei aqui com você, para amenizar a tua dor. Porque a tua dor é a minha Inu. Não deixarei que ninguém te faça sofrer de novo. E caso faça, estarei aqui para te oferecer meu apoio, meu abraço. Meu carinho. Sabe que pode contar sempre comigo!

─ Obrigado Kah. Não sei o que faria se você não tivesse aparecido na minha vida!

Dizendo isso se abraçaram, e ficaram por um bom tempo lá, quietos, olhando a lua, escutando o cantar dos pássaros.

Depois, entraram e Inuyasha foi para seu quarto. Quando entrou, Rin, Sango, Noriko e Inutaisho a aguardavam. Assim que a viu, Inutaisho perguntou:

─ Como ele está?

─ Mal, mas ele supera.

─ Filha, ele está muuuito mal, ou está melhor?

─ Melhor. Só, evitem falar de Kikyou por um bom tempo. E amanhã, não façam um interrogatório com ele. Ele ainda estará abatido, mas é normal. Em outras palavras, deixem-no em paz.

─ Tudo bem. Vim também pedir a opinião de vocês três. Todos os anos, eu faço um tipo de congresso, entre todos os youkais. Como era sozinho, pedia que viessem apenas os representantes. Mas, agora que eu estou casado, e ganhei três filhas maravilhosas, estava pensando. O que acham, de pedir que venha toda a família? Que eles tragam suas esposas e filhos com eles? Sei que as esposas e filhas não ficarão entediadas com vocês, os filhos, irão para as reuniões com os pais, e Souta cuidará de animar os menores. O que acham?

─ Ótimo!!! ─ Disseram as três em coro.

─ Maravilha! Amanhã mesmo já começo os preparativos! Beijos e até amanhã!

─ Beijos meninas, não vão dormir tarde.

─ Tudo bem. ─ Disse Rin.

Kagome se deitou, mas não teve tempo de fechar os olhos. As garotas queriam conversar. Contar as novidades de como foi o passeio e principalmente: saber o que havia acontecido com Inuyasha. Pelo jeito, Kagome teria que esperar um pouco por sua tão esperada noite de sono.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Depois que as garotas dormiram, Rin saiu pra fazer seu ritual. Não sabia, mas estava sendo vigiada pelos olhos atentos de Sesshoumaru. E isso se repetiu por uma semana.

Houve uma noite que Rin não pode sair, o que deixou Sesshoumaru preocupado, pois se lembrou do que ela disse quando estavam na fonte. Ela disse, que se não fizesse o ritual, passava mal. No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru a procurou, para ver se estava tudo bem, e foi informado que ela estava no jardim. Chegando lá não a viu.

Escutou um barulho vindo da mesma direção das árvores, e reparou uma moça, de vestes claras, caindo. Correu até lá e sua preocupação se confirmou. Era Rin.

Levou-a até o quarto e esperou que ela acordasse:

─ Ai, minha cabeça...

─ Rin, você está bem?

─ Não, não estou bem... Minha cabeça dói, muito. É porque eu não saí ontem.

─Ah... Sabia...

─ Sabia como?!

─ É que... Eu escuto quando você sai... Essa noite não escutei.

─ Ah... A propósito, obrigada por me trazer até aqui.

─ De nada. Bom... Ainda são 8 horas da manhã... Amanhã será o congresso do papai. Terei que fazer o trabalho em dobro.

─ Nossa... Eu também tenho muita coisa a fazer. Por que você fará o trabalho em dobro?

─ Porque farei a minha parte e a sua.

─ Mas, você não po...

─ Ei, você ficará o dia todo de repouso... E isso não é um pedido.

─ Está bem... Chato!

─ O que disse?

─ Grata!

Depois disso, Sesshoumaru foi iniciar seu trabalho.

A última semana que se passou fora uma semana cansativa para todos, mas especificamente para Inuyasha e Kagome. Para Inuyasha pois ele estava triste, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Para Kagome, porque, além de Miroku, ela era a única pessoa pra quem Inuyasha se abria, e as revelações dele lhe tiravam o sono. Para o resto do pessoal, foi cansativo pois estavam preparando as coisas para o congresso.

Inutaisho conversaria com os representantes das famílias. Noriko iria divertir esposas e as filhas. Souta estava encarregado de cuidar dos menores. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru, participariam da reunião com o pai, assim como os filhos dos outros youkais também fariam. No dia seguinte seria o congresso... Começaria ao amanhecer e terminaria ao anoitecer...

Os preparativos estavam a mil, e pela primeira vez, Kagome via Inuyasha sorrindo, preparando as coisas, para ajudar o pai. Já era noite, então Noriko pedir pra que todos fossem dormir. O dia seguinte seria cansativo.

À noite, quando todos já dormiam, Rin saiu, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru. Enquanto fazia seu ritual, Sesshoumaru se sentou logo atrás dela em uma pedra, e ficou a observar. Quando terminou, Rin se virou e deu de cara com ele, mas como se assustou, deu um grito bem baixinho...

─ Shhh! Faça silêncio, ou quer que todos descubram??

─ Ai que susto!

─ Vejo que está melhor...

─ Sim... Agora estou muito melhor...

─ Está ansiosa pra que chegue amanhã?

─ Sim... Acho que irei me divertir... E você?

─ Nem um pouco...

─ Por quê?

─ O senhor e a senhora Nagahashi estarão aqui.

─Você não gosta deles?

─ Gosto. O problema é a filha deles...

─ Ah... Ela é sua namorada?

─ Não. Ela foi seqüestrada por um youkai chamado Naraku.

─ E por que ela é um problema?

─ Porque ela foi prometida a mim. Se ela ainda estivesse aqui, eu teria que me casar com ela.

─ E se ela aparecer?

─ Ela não vai aparecer.

─ E se ela aparecer Sesshoumaru?

─ Eu não irei me casar com ela.

─ Mas você foi prometido a ela. Você terá que se casar. ─ Rin já estava com os olhos marejados.

─ Ela foi prometida a mim. Se eu conversar com papai, ele me entenderá.

─ Eu, acho que vou dormir... Amanhã será um dia cansativo... Promete que me apresentará ao casal Nagahashi?

─ Você não irá querer conhecê-los...

─ Quero sim. Se não me apresentá-los irei perguntar à seu pai quem são...

─ Pensarei no seu caso. Quer que eu te acompanhe?

─ Desde que não faça barulho...

─ Ah, você não me conhece... Posso ser suave quando quero...

─ Se você diz...

─ Quer apostar?

─ Não... Não tenho nada a oferecer...

─ Ah... Tem sim...

─ O que?

─ Bom... Se eu ganhar, depois eu penso em alguma coisa.

─E se eu ganhar, terá que fazer o que eu quiser, durante 1 semana.

─ Está bem.

Então... Subindo as escadas, Rin perdeu a aposta...

─ Olhe lá o que você vai escolher hein!

─ Pode deixar... Escolho alguma coisa e depois te aviso qual será a prenda...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ninaas! Não vai dar pra responder os coments hoje!**

**Mas eu Li todos!**

**Espero que gostem e agora, amanhã só!**

**Feliz nataaal!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram muito cedo, e para o azar de Sesshoumaru, o primeiro casal a chegar, foram os Nagahashi.

─ Yunna, Myouga! Como vão vocês? ─ Disse Inutaisho alegremente.

─ Inutaisho, quanto tempo meu amigo!

─ Tempo mesmo Myouga! Yunna... Como você está?

─ Muito bem... E com muitas saudades dos seus filhos! Sentimos tanto por não termos vindo para o seu casamento! Mas, ficamos sabendo que sua esposa é linda! Falando nela, onde ela está?

─ Foi pedir para que as servas colocassem a mesa para o café-da-manhã. Mas, enquanto ela não chega, te apresentarei às meninas.

─ Meninas?

─ Sim. A filha de Noriko e as duas amigas dela, que estão morando conosco.

─ Ah, sim...

─ Bom, Esta é Kagome, esta é Sango, e esta daqui, é Rin. ─ Disse abraçando a menina.

─ São todas muito lindas... E os garotos? Onde estão?

─ Estão preparando a mesa onde faremos a reunião. Myouga, preciso conversar com você. Por favor, venha comigo...

─ Claro... Até mais benzinho...

─ Até... ─ Disse Yunna caminhando em direção à Kagome. ─ Você é a Kagome?

─ Sim. ─ Disse Kagome sorridente.

─ Essa ao lado é sua irmã? ─ Disse se referindo à Sango.

─ Não. Sou apenas amiga de Kagome.

─ E você é...?

─ Rin... Sou irmã de consideração de Sango.

─ Oh... Você é, realmente, muito linda.

Rin ficou ruborizada, mas, mesmo assim, agradeceu.

─ Kagome, o que sua mãe está preparando, já que pediu que as esposas acompanhassem os maridos?

─ Surpresa! Infelizmente, não posso contar... Mas assim que às outras chegarem, começaremos.

Enquanto isso, as garotas foram mostrar a casa para a youkai.

Não demorou muito para que os outros chegassem. Então, todos fizeram o combinado. Inutaisho deu início à reunião, Souta levou as crianças para um salão e Noriko, levou as mulheres para a tenda montada no jardim, próxima a um pequeno lago.

Noriko pediu que as mães fizessem par com as filhas. Sango, Rin, e uma garota chamada Ayame, ficaram sem par. A youkai cobra, Shiori convidou Sango. Ayame foi convidada pela youkai do fogo, Keiko e Rin, foi com Yunna.

O dia passou rápido...

Já era de tarde, então, Inutaisho resolveu servir um lanche...

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, e Kouga foram para um canto no jardim... Kagome resolvera fazer o lanche longe dos adultos. As garotas pegaram amizade com Ayame, por isso a convidaram. Era uma princesa youkai lobo... Kouga também era um youkai lobo, mas ao contrário de Ayame não havia conquistado a amizade dos garotos. Foi Rin quem o convidou.

Enquanto Kouga conversava com Kagome, Inuyasha dizia à Rin:

─ Não sei o porquê você teve que chamar esse Lobo Fedido...

─ Pare de ser grosso Inuyasha, Kouga é uma pessoa muito legal...

─ É, mas só falta comer a Kagome com os olhos... Olha lá... Já está pior que o Miroku...

─ O que vocês estão falando de mim? Eu escutei meu nome!

─ Nada Miroku...

─ Sango, você deixará que eles me tratem assim??

─ Miroku, eles não devem estar falando nada de importante...

─ Ei, minhas conversas são muito interessantes, mas o caso, é que não estamos falando do Miroku, fizemos apenas uma comparação!

─ Sobre o que vocês estão falando? ─ Perguntou Ayame.

─ É que o Lobo Fedido está comendo a Kagome com os olhos... Olha lá!

─ Vocês já se conhecem?

─ Sim Sango... Ayame é minha amiga desde quando éramos crianças... O Sesshou... Cadê o Sesshoumaru e a Rin?

─ Ah... Nem te falo meu amigo, nem te falo...

─ Miroku, cala a boca...

─ Ah Sango, a gente podia seguir o exemplo deles né? Ir dar uma voltinha, namorar um pouquinho e ...

Sango deu um tapa em Miroku que disse:

─ Sango, teu tapa dói... Não tinha necessidade de você me bater... Ai...

─ Se fosse pra fazer cócegas não tinha batido... Como você tem coragem de dizer que Rin foi se agarrar com Sesshoumaru?

─ Êpa... Não estou dizendo que ela foi se agarrar com ele... Estou dizendo que é o que eu faria se fosse o Sesshoumaru...

─ Olha, só não te dou outro tapa, porque a Ayame achará que sou uma pessoa violenta...

─ Olha... Pode ficar tranqüila Sango... Finja que eu não estou aqui!

─ Ayame, quer me ver apanhar é isso? Como diz uma coisa dessas?

─ Tapa de amor não dói...

─ Verdade... Sangooo...

─ Que foi?

─ Ta doendo... Dá um beijinho pra sarar?

─ Nossa... Pára hein!

─ Ah... Por favoor! ─ Disse fazendo uma carinha de piedade. ─ Vamos dar uma voltinha...

─ Mas rápido hein! Quero ir mostrar a fonte pra Ayame...

─ Tudo bem...

Saíram, e Inuyasha ainda observava Kagome e Kouga com raiva...

─ Inuyasha... Daqui há um pouco você mata o Kouga, só pelo jeito que está olhando pra ele!

─ Ai, desculpa, mas eu não posso permitir que ele corrompa a Kagome com aquele olhar malicio...

Inuyasha parou de falar quando percebeu que Ayame abaixou a cabeça, e deixou que uma lágrima de seu rosto escorresse, enxugando-a rapidamente...

─ Desculpe, eu me esqueci desse detalhe...

─ Não foi nada Inuyasha. Agora sei como Sesshoumaru se sente.

─ Como assim?

─ Bom... Com essa história de casamento prometido... Sabe, antes eu não queria aceitar... Ele estava sabendo disso desde criança, e eu não... Não sabia que seria obrigada a casar... Acho isso idiotice... Mas, eu o conheci, e sabe, me apaixonei... Ele disse coisas lindas pra mim, mas, aquele dia que brigamos, parece que se esqueceu, disse ao pai que não iria seguir uma droga de tradição de casamento arranjado, e que não queria saber de mim... E comparando ao Sesshoumaru... Você me conhece, sabe que quando eu percebo alguma coisa guardo pra mim e fico quieta... Isso não sai daqui, mas eu percebi pelos olhares que ele lança pra Rin, que ele está sentindo algo por ela... Mas por favor, não comente Inuyasha...

─ Não, pode deixar... Mas, o Sesshoumaru? Apaixonado pela Rin? Ele não pode se apaixonar...

─ É por isso que eu disse que sei como ele se sente... Porque, mesmo que a filha dos Nagahashi tenha desaparecido, ele não pode se apaixonar por outra pois foi prometido à ela... E caso ela reapareça, ele terá que se casar com ela... Sei que ele está de mãos atadas, pois, mesmo que eu ame o Kouga com todas as minhas forças, sei que ele não me ama, e não estou livre para tentar me apaixonar por outra pessoa, alguém que me queira...

Ayame chorava, e o cheiro das lágrimas dela, atraíram Kouga, que a olhou, abaixou a cabeça, e depois, fingiu que nada aconteceu e continuou falando com Kagome. Kagome viu que Ayame chorava, e foi ver o que estava acontecendo, sendo seguida por Kouga, que presenciou o diálogo.

─ Ayame, você está bem?

─ Estou sim... É que estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas logo passa... ─ Disse olhando diretamente para o youkai lobo.

─ Ayame, se importa se eu for conversar com a Kah rapidinho? Já volto...

─ Tudo bem, eu vou andar um pouco, não posso ficar aqui mesmo...

─ Por quê?

─ Prefiro sair daqui sozinha, do que ser maltratada, e ter que ouvir um pedido muito delicado pra eu sumir... ─ Disse fitando novamente o youkai lobo.

─ Inu, o que está acontecendo entre os dois?

─ Já te explico Kah. Ayame me espere por perto, não vá muito longe, já volto.

Ayame seguiu na direção oposta do casal e foi em direção às flores. Não foi muito longe, pois sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço, machucando-a. Já conhecia muito bem aquela mão. Era a mão de Kouga.

─ Garota, o que você quer? Não consegue ver que eu estou feliz, aproveitando, enquanto você fica chorando pelos cantos por minha causa? Tinha que fazer com que o Cara de Cachorro fosse falar pra ela tudo que aconteceu entre nós não é? Tinha que...

─ Olha aqui Kouga, tenho mais coisa a fazer do que escutar seu discurso de um garoto metido e arrogante como você. Agora se me dá licença, tenho que procurar uma das servas e pedir que façam um chá pra mim. Acho que não preciso mais falar o motivo de minhas lágrimas... Ou o seu cérebro está meio lentinho ainda? Quer que eu te explique melhor? Aliás, não sei nem por que eu estou aqui te falando o porquê de eu estar chorando. Acho que você deixou bem claro um tempo atrás que eu não faço e nunca fiz parte de sua vida. Agora se me dá licença, poderia soltar meu braço, você está me machucando!

─ Continua afiada como sempre não é?

─ Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Acho que deveria ter levado isso ao pé da letra quando eu acreditei no que você me disse. Não devia ter acreditado que você mudaria.

─ Você quer se vingar não é?

─ E você continua convencido como sempre... Pare de achar que meu mundo gira apenas em torno do seu...

Após isso, Ayame foi para perto das árvores.

Inuyasha já havia explicado tudo a Kagome, que se sentiu muito mal com a situação. Se sentia culpada por Ayame estar daquele jeito. Inuyasha disse pra ela não ficar, porque o único culpado de tudo aquilo era Kouga.

─ Sesshoumaru também quase foi obrigado a se casar. Só não se casou pois a garota sumiu quando ainda era bem pequena. Ela fora seqüentrada por um youkai chamado Naraku.

─ Naraku? Foi o mesmo youkai que amaldiçoou meu avô, aquele maldito! Onde está Sesshoumaru?

─ Não sei... Rin também sumiu...

─ Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois... Primeiro foi a Sango com o Miroku, agora a Rin com o Sesshoumaru... Só eu que não tenho um namorado...

─ Ei, eu também não tenho namorada.

─ Não tem porque não quer. É só procurar que você acha uma pessoa que te quer, e muito bem.

─ É, digo a mesma coisa pra você!

─ Eu já procurei, mas quem eu escolhi pra mim não me quer... Bom, tenho que ir, mamãe está me chamando. Até mais!

Inuyasha pensou um pouco sobre o que Kagome disse, mas sem entender, deu de ombros e foi ao encontro de seu pai.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gente...**

**Mais um capítulo...**

**Agora, só depois do dia 5... ¬¬**

**Não vai dar pra responder de novo gente, estou com um pouco de pressa, me desculpem...**

**Mas li os reviews!**

**Lory, querida, bem vinda! E obrigada às meninas que comentaram!**

**Agora... Até ano que vem!**

**Bom Natal, óóótimo Ano Novo!**

**Que tudo que bom aconteça pra vocês!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Ao chegar à sala, Inuyasha encontrou Miroku, que o chamou, e disse que precisava falar com ele.

─ Antes que você fale alguma coisa Miroku, foi bom que você me chamou, eu preciso muito falar com você.

─ Diga o que é então...

─ É sobre Kagome....

─ Eu também falarei sobre ela...

─ Mas eu vou falar primeiro... Sabe, ela me falou que acha que Rin e Sesshoumaru estão tendo alguma coisa... Aí, ela disse que os dois namoram, você e a Sango namoram, e ela está sozinha... Eu disse que também não tinha namorada, ela me falou que eu não tinha porque eu não queria e sabe o que ela me falou? Que já procurou um namorado, mas a pessoa que ela escolheu não a quer... E ela me falou isso depois que contei do que aconteceu entre Kouga e Ayame... Será que a pessoa que ela está falando é o Kouga? Se for eu mato ele!

─ Antes de eu falar alguma coisa a respeito disso, vou te contar o que eu queria te contar... Primeiro, a Sango comentou comigo que acha que você está com ciúmes da Kagome e com razão. Estava mais do que na cara que você estava com ciúmes dela com o Kouga e agora que você terminou de contar o que terminou de me contar a sua história com a frase: "Se for eu mato ele!" ─ Disse imitando Inuyasha. ─ Tenho a plena certeza... E agora, a respeito do que você me falou, só tenho um comentário a fazer...

─ Qual? ─ Disse Inuyasha com cara de que tudo o que Miroku estava falando era mentira.

─ Acorda seu panaca! ─ Disse dando um tapa na cabeça de Inuyasha. ─ É claro que ela está falando de você!

─ De mim??!!

─ É, de você!

─ Claro que não... Ela quer ser apenas minha amiga...

─ Quer ser sua amiga porque você não a deixa ser outra coisa. Quando a Kikyou foi embora, e eu disse à ela que ela era sua namorada, e que você gostava muito dela, ela ficou muito triste, mas mesmo assim, foi lá te ajudar! Porque ela te ama seu idiota!

─ Me... ama?

─ Quer que eu desenhe? ─ Miroku foi até a mesa, e pegou uma folha e um pouco de tinta que estavam sobre a mesa. ─ Olha só... Aqui é a Kagome, aqui é você...

Miroku desenhou uma menina, um menino e entre eles um coração.

─ Entendeu?

─ Entender eu entendi, mas tô demorando pra absorver isso... É muita informação em um dia só!

─ Você gosta dela também, não é??

─ É claro que não!

─ Gosta sim... Estava com ciúmes do Kouga hoje!

─ Miroku, fale baixo! Alguém pode escutar!

─ Sabia! Admita Inuyasha Taisho!

─ Está bem... Eu ACHO que sim...

─ ACHA?

─ É quase uma certeza...

─ Está bem então... Mas sente alguma coisa??

─ Sim Miroku, gostou?

─ Sim! ─ Disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

Conversaram mais um pouco, até que Inuyasha começou a falar.

─ E você e a Sango? Como estão?

─ Melhores do que nunca. Sabe, eu queria fazer uma coisa especial pra ela, mas não tenho idéia do que fazer...

─ Bom, eu tive uma idéia. E se você fizesse um tipo de jantar? Faremos na choupana. Peço a ajuda de Kagome.

─ Ótima idéia... Nossa Inuyasha, não sei nem como te agradecer...

─ Não precisa, você abriu meus olhos em relação à Kagome, é o mínimo que posso fazer, mas depois terá que me ajudar também!

─ Claro!

─ Então, já volto, será ainda hoje, depois que todos forem embora. Tenho um serviço pra você. Vá atrás de Rin e de Sesshoumaru. Diga a Rin, para que arranje uma desculpa e arrume Sango. Peça para Sesshoumaru me procurar e me ajudar na arrumação da choupana. Ele tem um ótimo gosto para decoração.

─ Tudo bem.

Após muito procurar, Miroku encontrou Rin e Sesshoumaru no jardim que Sesshoumaru havia feito. Conversavam. Miroku explicou o acontecido e Rin convenceu Sesshoumaru a ajudar.

A hora esperada chegou. Todos haviam ido embora e somente o casal Nagahashi havia ficado a pedido de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha e Kagome levaram Sango vendada para o local, e logo foram embora. Queriam deixá-los a sós.

Miroku tirou a venda de Sango. Rin havia feito um ótimo trabalho, ela estava realmente linda, e Sesshoumaru também havia caprichado na decoração.

Sango estava maravilhada. Não conseguia imaginar em como Miroku conseguira pensar em tudo aquilo.

─ Não acredito... Está tudo tão perfeito, tão lindo...

─ Sabe, não vou dizer pra você que fui eu quem fez... Porque não foi... Agradeça ao Inuyasha e à Kagome...

─ Eles fizeram tudo isso?

─ É que, eu comentei com o Inuyasha que queria fazer uma coisa especial pra você... Então ele pediu a ajuda da Kagome...

─ Mas, você que teve a idéia inicial...

─ Bem, tecnicamente... Sim. ─ Ela então o abraça com carinho e beija-lhe docemente os lábios. ─ Você é muito especial pra mim Miroku, eu te amo muito!

─ Eu também te amo Sango, e fui um estúpido por não ter percebido isso antes.

─ Mas já passou, esquece isso, olha isto tudo ta com uma cara ótima e eu estou morrendo de fome, sabia?

─ Então o que estamos esperando? ─ Miroku puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, mas ao invés de sentar ao outro lado da mesa, de frente pra ela, puxou a cadeira pra bem perto dele.

─ Essa noite, eu não quero distancia entre nós. ─ Ela sorriu e novamente selou os lábios dele.

Jantaram e apreciaram um delicioso vinho. Estavam sentados na grama, observando o luar alto, lua cheia e céu estrelado, Sango estava deitada recostada nas pernas de Miroku, que ainda tinha uma taça de vinho na mão e terminava de apreciá-lo.

─ Sango?

─ Hum? ─ Ela virou-se para olhá-lo.

─ Eu te amo!

Ela sorriu boba, e foi ao encontro de seus lábios, mas dessa vez foi um beijo voraz, ardente, possuía desejo e paixão, possuía pecado e medo, ele largou a taça em um lugar qualquer e envolveu-a pela cintura puxando-a mais para próximo de si, acariciava suas costas com delicadeza, enquanto a mão dela o fazia estremecer com carinhos na nuca, e seus lábios permaneciam colados, ele deitou e ela continuou por cima dele, sua boca desceu pelo pescoço de Miroku, mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e deixou que sua mão escorregasse e desfizesse o nó do quimono dele, que rolou fazendo com que invertessem as posições, beijou toda a extensão do rosto dela, sua orelha, seu pescoço e parte de seu colo, ele encarou-a enrubescido.

─ Me desculpe Sango, eu passei dos limites... ─ Mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse e tomou seus lábios novamente.

─ Eu quero você Miroku, eu esperei tanto por você, eu quero ser sua, e quero que você seja meu. ─ Os olhos dela tinham um brilho sem cor definida.

─ Tem certeza? Eu não quero que você se arrependa Sango, isso é muito importante pra você!

─ Eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo. ─ sorriram e Miroku tomou os lábios dela voraz, suas mãos foram ate o laço do quimono e o desamarrou, admirou-a por alguns segundo e permitiu que seus lábios descessem pela barriga da menina, que se arrepiava cada vez mais, com cada toque, com cada beijo. Avistou a delicada peça que escondia os seios fartos da menina, um tom de rosa claro, assim como a calcinha que já podia se avistar a beirada, Sango retirou a blusa dele, e beijou todo o seu peitoral, seus corpos queimavam, precisam se possuir, já eram um do outro e agora concretizariam esse sentimento.

─ Sango, case comigo? ─ Miroku sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto a amava.

─ Eu caso!

Eles sorriram, alcançaram o ápice de seu amor, se elevaram ao ponto mais alto de sua paixão, acalmaram todos os desejos de seus corpos que queimavam um no outro, Sango deitou nos braços dele ofegante, esperou que sua respiração se acalmasse um pouco.

─ Eu te amo Miroku!

─ Eu também te amo minha Sango! ─ Ela sorriu e adormeceu nos braços dele.

Miroku envolveu-a em alguns lençóis e levou-a pra dentro, deitaram na cama e adormeceram juntos, unidos, pelo corpo e pela alma.

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito.  
Mas todas as milhas que separavam  
Eles desapareceram agora quando estou sonhando com seu rosto._

Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite é só você e eu.

A distância continua aumentando como as pessoas que dizem oi  
Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada mas espero que melhore enquanto continuamos.

Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite garota é só você e eu.

Tudo que eu sei, e aonde eu vou  
Fica mais difícil mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor  
E quando o último cair, quando tudo estiver dito e feito  
Fica mais difícil mas não vai acabar com meu amor por você

Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite garota é só você e eu.

**Here Without You**** (tradução)**

**(3 Doors Down)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Olá! Voltei!**

**Bem, esse capítulo teve um hentai beeem leve. Não fui eu quem fez. Foi a Jhennie, minha querida amiga.**

**Bem, espero que tenham godtado dos capítulos!**

**Agora, vamos às Reviews!**

**: **Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando e, Okaerii! *-* Sim, ele realmente está agindo assim, mas muitas coisas ainda acontecerão... Muahahahaha Que bom que gostou da idéia que tive para a Rin! Bem, na fic fala bastaaante sobre eles, já que eles são o casal principal. Não se preocupe. Nossa! Eu vi, você me add nos favoritos! Muito obrigada, mesmo! Agradeço de coração! *-* (Leia Abaixo)

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Realmente, passou rápido demais... Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e o novo ano já chegou! Bjks! (Leia abaixo)¹

**Graziela Leon:** Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Sim, a Ayame é um docinho de menina, adoro ela e o Kouga juntos... Aprontando? Acho que nada, viu... Rsrsrsrs (Leia abaixo)²

**Lory Higurashi:** Rápida? Rsrsrsrs É que a fic já está pronta! Decidi que postarei apenas minhasa fanfic completas aqui no . Em breve, estarei postando outra. Já postei Uma one-shot, chamada Past, uma song-fic chamada Sing For Me, e essa fic. Logo postarei a minha outra, a Um Novo Amanhecer, que está quase acabando, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. É, o Inu é meio burrinho mesmo, mas só às vezes... Hhsuahusahas (Leia abaixo)³

**Legal, eu andei todo mundo ler aqui, mas não é à toa.**

**Sei que estou meia atrasadinha, mas quero desejar à vocês um ótimo Ano Novo. Quero que saibam, que fizeram o meu finalzinho de ano mais feliz, quando começaram a acompanhar minha fic, dando suas opiniões, comentando. Obrigada mesmo meninas, e meninos. Aos que comentam, e aos que não comentam. Espero poder retribuir, tudo o que me fizeram sentir. Arigatoo! E até amanhã, provavelmente à noite! \o**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Não demoraram muito voltaram para a mansão. Se despediram com um beijo e seguiram para seus quartos. Ambos estavam com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ao chegarem, foram interrogados, e contaram como foi a noite. Claro, só contaram a parte do jantar, nada mais.

Era mais ou menos 11 horas da noite, e uma insônia tomava conta de Kagome, diferente de Sango, que dormia como um bebê, e Rin, que havia saído para beber água.

Depois de uma meia hora, Rin chegou, e foi surpreendida por uma voz, calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, curiosa:

─ Rin, onde você estava? Demorou tanto assim para beber água?

─ É que eu não fui só beber água, fiquei sentada por algum tempo na sala. Mas, o que faz aqui à essa hora?

Rin tinha uma certa experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Já aconteceu muitas vezes com Sango, por isso, tinha o texto na ponta da língua.

─ Não consigo dormir...

─ Xii... Parece que ninguém nessa casa dorme...

─ Por quê?

─ Inuyasha também está lá embaixo. Disse que era pra eu pedir pra você descer, mas como achei que estava dormindo...

─ O que será que ele quer?

─ Não sei... Provavelmente só conversar...

─ Bom, eu vou lá.

─ Tudo bem.

Desceu as escadas, e encontrou Inuyasha em uma porta que dava para o jardim. Estava meio frio, então, Kagome enlaçou os braços um no outro a fim de espantar o frio e seguiu em frente.

─ O que foi Inu?

Inuyasha levou um susto e olhou para trás.

─ Ah... Não sabia que era você. Rin me disse que estava dormindo.

─ Não estava. O que queria me falar?

─ Kah, quando disse que a pessoa que você quer, não lhe queria, estava se referindo ao Kouga?

Kagome ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas, por fim, riu.

─ Não. Não era dele que eu estava falando.

Inuyasha suspirou aliviado.

─ Ah! Que bom! ─ Kagome a olhou intrigada, sem entender. Ele então, meio sem jeito, completou. ─ É bom, porque... A Ayame, gosta dele né, então, ela ia ficar chateada né...

─ Né... ─ Disse Kagome em tom de deboche.

Ela tremia de frio. Inuyasha, vendo a cena, disse:

─ Se quiser ir... Sei que você deve estar morrendo de frio e ...

─ Não, ficarei aqui com você. Posso te abraçar pro frio passar? ─ Disse escondendo o risinho malicioso, mas, mesmo assim, ruborizada.

─ Po-pode... ─ Disse ele um tanto quanto surpreso.

Se abraçaram. Perceberam que o coração de ambos estava acelerado e a respiração ofegante. Um silêncio torturante os dominou, enquanto Kagome, acumulava coragem, até que disse:

─ O garoto de quem falei... É você Inu! ─ Disse fitando a lua.

─ Você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz.

Os corações aceleraram mais.

─ Deixei?

Inuyasha não respondeu apenas olhou para os olhos da garota, que também fitava os dele e selou seu lábio sobre os da garota. O beijo ficou mais intenso, como se estivessem esperando há muito tempo. Inuyasha então respondeu:

─ Me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Ficaram ali por mais um tempo, e se dirigiram para seus quartos. No dia seguinte, Inuyasha já comunicaria seu pai, e à mãe de Kagome.

O dia seguinte logo chegou. Inuyasha comunicou à todos no café-da-manhã e os anfitriões da casa ficaram muito felizes, aceitaram normalmente, e Kagome, recebeu um abraço caloroso do senhor Taisho.

─ Além de minha filha, minha nora... ─ Disse ao ouvido de Kagome. Depois, virou se para Inuyasha e disse:

─ Estou orgulhoso de você.

─E eu estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo pai.

O dia passou rápido. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango e Kagome, resolveram fazer um passeio, mas Rin não quis ir. Disse que não queria atrapalhar o passeio entre casais. Na verdade, o motivo real, era que, como era noite de lua cheia, seu ritual seria um pouco mais demorado e cansativo, e as meninas não a deixariam sair. Então, resolveram nem chamar Sesshoumaru. Este também certamente não iria querer ir.

Saíram. Rin esperou um pouco mais, até que Inutaisho e Noriko fossem dormir e saiu. Adentrou as árvores do jardim, para que a luz não alertasse Inutaisho, e sentiu a presença de alguém sob uma das árvores. Sabia muito bem quem era.

─ O que faz aqui à essa hora?

─ Te pergunto o mesmo. ─ Disse em um tom frio.

─ Hoje é lua cheia, esqueceu? Você sabe muito bem que em noites de lua cheia, o meu poder aumenta. Por isso, o processo de liberação é mais demorado. Se não libertá-lo hoje, ficarei muito pior do que fiquei da última vez.

Ele então desceu da árvore, fazendo com que ela se virasse para fitá-lo. Sem querer, trombou nele, por ele estar muito próximo, mas deu dois passos para trás.

─ Calma. Não farei nada com você. ─ Deu dois passos pra frente. Quando ela ia recuar novamente, ele a interrompeu. ─ Não precisa. Vou deixar você sozinha.

Virou as costas para seguir a direção da mansão e foi surpreendido:

─ Olhe nos meus olhos Sesshoumaru. ─ Disse autoritária.

─ O motivo.

─ Só olhe.

─ E se eu não quiser?

Rin revelou mais um de seus poderes. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma leve brisa e, no mesmo instante, Rin apareceu diante dele.

─ Como você fez isso?

─ Sou imprevisível.

─ O que você quer?

─ Que você fique. Pode ficar ali em cima da árvore, onde estava primeiramente, juro que não me importo.

─ E por que pediu que eu olhasse em seus olhos?

─ Gosto de conversar com uma pessoa olhando nos olhos dela. Os olhos são a janela da alma. É a partir dele, que vemos o que a pessoa está sentindo quando estamos conversando com elas. É a partir dos olhos que vemos se a pessoa está sendo falsa, se está prestando atenção, se está nos levando a sério.

─ E o que você viu?

─ Se eu contar perde a graça.

─ Oh sim... Bom, pode ficar tranqüila, eu vou embora. Estava em cima da árvore pois estava procurando Inuyasha.

─ Ele, Kagome, Sango e Miroku foram para a fonte.

─ Ainda bem que não me chamaram. Tchau.

─Até amanhã. Amanhã você me faz companhia? Eles só voltarão à noite, ficarei sozinha o dia todo.

─ Sim.

Rin então, se dirigiu na direção oposta de Sesshoumaru. Mas, sem que ela percebesse, ele subiu novamente em uma das árvores. Ela novamente sentiu a presença dele, mas fingiu que não percebeu. Apenas soltou um pequeno sorriso. Ela rapidamente assumiu sua forma youkai. Quando a viu na forma youkai, Sesshoumaru se lembrou do dia em que descobriu seu segredo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Um vestido preto a envolvia. Dirigiu suas mãos à frente do corpo, e uma esfera branca e muito brilhante começou a surgir.

─ O que está acontecendo aqui Rin? ─ Perguntou finalmente.

Rin abriu seus olhos rapidamente, e assustada, lançou a esfera na direção da voz que ouvira, mas Sesshoumaru esquivou. Rin se levantou imediatamente, e correu na direção do youkai, que estava no chão.

─ Sesshoumaru... Me desculpe, não vi que era você, você está bem? Eu achei que era outra pessoa, tentando me atacar.

─ Sim. ─ Disse fitando os olhos da moça que deixaram de ser castanhos para ganharem o tom lilás, e passando a mão nos cabelos que ganharam a pigmentação negra.

─ Venha, se levante.

─ O que significa isso? Por que você está vestida assim? O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo e com os seus olhos?

─ Não é nada...

─ Nada? Rin olha o que você fez comigo! O que era aquilo que você jogou contra mim?

─ Não posso contar. Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém do que você viu aqui.

─ Não conto, se você me dizer o que é.

─ Eu sou como você.

─ Como assim "como eu"?

─ Uma youkai.

─ Uma youkai?

─ É... Uma youkai da noite. Em todas as noites de lua, tenho que ir até um lugar onde tenho uma boa visão da lua e me "esvaziar" desses poderes. Se eu lutasse, ou fizesse algo em que usasse meus poderes, não teria a necessidade, mas prefiro que todos pensem que sou humana. Não quero que Kagome, e muito menos Sango fiquem com medo de mim, achando que quando ficar algum dia sem sair durante a noite as atacarei. ─ Disse, contendo as lágrimas.

─ Pode deixar, não contarei a ninguém. Entendo como é. Você já se olhou no espelho da maneira que você está agora?

─ Não... Por quê?

─ Nada... É que... Você está realmente linda!

Rin ficou imediatamente vermelha, mas perece que em sua forma youkai assumida, ela era mais corajosa, então teve o ímpeto de dizer.

─ Eu estou bonita só agora. Já você é bonito o dia inteiro. E... Obrigada por não contar a ninguém.

Dizendo isso, Rin o abraçou, e uma luz os envolveu. O coração de Rin disparou, e ela então teve a certeza. Era esse. O abraço que ela precisava para confortá-la. O abraço que ela procurou durante todo o tempo em que viveu. Sesshoumaru, também sentiu uma coisa diferente. Sentiu o calor do abraço de Rin.

Quando pararam de se abraçar, Rin lhe deu um beijo no rosto e disse.

─ Obrigado por me mostrar que posso contar com você. Agora, se me permite, eu posso terminar de liberar a energia, é que... Se eu não liberá-la, eu começo a me sentir mal. Assim que eu terminar e venho conversar com você. Não saia daí.

─ Ah... Acho melhor eu sair.

─ Por que? Fique!

─ Não... Vai que você me acerta de novo. Essa bolinha branca machuca sabia! ─ Disse se levantando e indo na direção de Rin e se posicionando ao seu lado, se ajoelhando junto com ela.

─ Me desculpe, não foi por querer, eu só joguei por...

─ Calma, eu sei... Pode terminar, vou ficar aqui do seu lado, posso?

─ Claro."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Ele já estava sentindo falta de vê-la daquele jeito. Os cabelos negros, os olhos lilases, o vestido preto lindo que a envolvia e marcava muito bem as curvas de seu corpo.

_Olhe pras estrelas,  
Olhe como elas brilham por você,  
E por tudo o que você faz,  
Sim, elas eram todas amarelas._

Eu progredi,  
Eu escrevi uma canção para você,  
E tudo que você faz,  
E ela chamei de "amarela".

Então eu esperei minha vez,  
Oh que coisa para se fazer,  
E era tudo amarelo.

Sua pele,  
Oh sim, sua pele e ossos,  
Transformaram-se em algo bonito,  
Você sabe?  
Você sabe que eu te amo tanto,  
Você sabe que eu te amo tanto.

Eu atravessei o oceano,  
Eu superei barreiras por você,  
Oh que coisa a se fazer,  
Pois você estava toda amarela. (sem coragem)

Eu tracei uma linha, (estabeleci um limite)  
Eu tracei a linha por você,  
Oh que coisa a se fazer,  
E ela era toda amarela.

Sua pele,  
Oh sim, sua pele e ossos,  
Transformaram-se em algo bonito,  
Você sabe?  
Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue,  
Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue.

É verdade, olhe como elas brilham por você,  
Olhe como elas brilham por você,  
Olhe como elas brilham por...  
Olhe como elas brilham por você,  
Olhe como elas brilham por você,  
Olhe como elas brilham...

Olhe pras estrelas,  
Olhe como elas brilham por você,  
E todas as coisas que você faz.

**Yellow (tradução)**

**(Coldplay)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Devo explicações por não ter postado ontem, mas é que eu realmente, esqueci.**

**Minna-san, se não for demais, poderiam ler a minha one-shot? O nome dela é _Past_. E se não for pedir muito, gostaria também que me adicionassem no orkut. O link Está no meu perfil, aqui no FF. **

**Bem, espero que todas as meninas e meninos que estão escondicos e não comentam, também me adicionem no orkut. ^^ Ficaria muito horada. ^^ Só peço, que por favor, me avisem, por Scrap. Assim não há maneira de eu rejeitá-los. ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e, agora, iremos às reviews.**

**Graziela Leon: **Sentiu falta, é? Que bom! *-* Frutas guardadinhas! Wée! Até! ^^

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Arigatoo! Pra você também! Nossa... Eu fiquei realmente muito, mas muito feliz com esse comentário. Eu nunca imaginei que minha fic pudesse fazer isso! Agradeço mais uma vezx por ter me colocado em seus favoritos! Fico feliz em saber que meu trabalho agradou alguém! ^^ Bem, na questão dos coments, eu realmente tenho muita preguiça de responder... ^-^v Mas gosto. Agradeço muito o carinho que tenho recebido não só da sua parte, mas de todas as meninas. ^^ (Leia aviso acima. ^^)

**Dorflexpills:** Riu mesmo? Pensei que ninguém acharia graça. ^^ O que a Rin e o Sesshy foram fazer lá eu não sei, mas não era nada pervertido, garanto. \o Gostou do hentai? Méritos à Jhennie. Rsrsrsr Sim, o Kouga é bem chato, mas no próximo capítulo explicaá o porquê. ^^ Oops! Falei demais! Rsrsrsrs Bem, acho que já deu pra perceber que uma hora essa desconhecida vai aparcer. Mas, o que será que vai acontecer? Ah, só acompanhando pra ver. Se ele casará com ela, não posso informar. ^^ (Leia o aviso acima. ^^)

**:** Bem, é meio difícil ele sossegar o faxo... Hushauhsuaas Obrigada mais uma vez e sim, eles são perfeitos juntos. Quando escrever, não esqueça de me avisar! \o (Leia o aviso acima. ^^)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Ayame estava no jardim, quando ela ouviu um barulho. Olhou para trás e viu Kouga vindo em sua direção. Ia se levantando quando ouviu:

─ Fique. Estou sozinho lá. Queria companhia.

─ Ah... Então para isso eu sirvo? Para te fazer companhia?

─ Olhe... Agora você vai me escutar! Não agüento mais brigar com você!

─ Pois então fale!

─ Você me conhece melhor que ninguém. Éramos muito amigos quando pequenos. Até que meu pai me disse que eu teria que me casar com você, quando eu crescesse. Por um tempo aceitei, mas depois, vi que não seria muito bom.

─ E por quê?

─ Lembra quando ainda éramos amigos, e você me disse que queria escolher seu próprio marido, que não gostava de toda essa bobagem?

─ Lembro. ─ Disse ela de cabeça baixa.

─ Então. Eu me revoltei por sua causa. Pois sabia que não aceitaria.

─ Mas eu aceitei Kouga! E você começou a me maltratar! Você já pensou na possibilidade que eu só disse aquilo com medo de que meu pai me fizesse me casar com outro a não ser... ─ Hesitou um momento em falar. ─ VOCÊ?

─ Eu?

─ Kouga! Não se faça de idiota! Você sabia muito bem que eu era apaixonada por você! E que saber de uma coisa?? Sou até hoje! Não preciso esconder meus sentimentos!

─ Ayame... ─ Disse, fitando o chão, em um tom baixo, deixando que sua franja lhe cobrisse os olhos. ─ Eu te... Eu não queria te fazer sofrer, como ainda não quero!

─ Me fazer sofrer? ─ Disse passando sua mão na face dele, e levantando o rosto do mesmo, revelando um par de olhos azuis marejados.

─ Eu... Eu vou morrer Ayame.

─ O-o quê?

─ Há algum tempo atrás, Naraku, me procurou, dizendo que, eu teria que procurar a Shikon no Tama pra ele. Caso eu não o fizesse, ele me mataria, e logo depois, mataria a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. No caso... você.

─ Kouga...

─ Te tratava mal, pois não queria que seu sentimento por mim crescesse... Queria que me esquecesse, para que ficasse longe de mim e não corresse mais perigo. Não posso trair Inutaisho e entregar a jóia. Por isso, estou certo que eu morrerei!

Ayame o abraçou forte, muito forte.

─ Fique comigo, não me deixe aqui sozinha. ─ Disse ela doce.

Kouga, em um primeiro momento, não correspondeu ao abraço. Ficou estático, sem reação. Lembrou-se do que disse à Ayame, dois dias antes de Naraku o procurar.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Estavam todos reunidos na casa do pai de Ayame. Era aniversário dela, mas o pai chamou apenas os amigos DELE. Ela não tinha amigos. Apenas Kouga. Eles já tinham 15 anos. O tempo estava nublado, um vento gelado soprava. Mas Ayame permanecia ali. Não sabia se chorava de felicidade, ou seu ficava preocupada. Se arrependeu de ter dito quando era pequena que queria escolher por si mesma. Seu pai havia feito uma ótima escolha. Achava que ele havia percebido algo. Sentiu alguém se aproximar. Olhou para trás e o viu. Não conseguia imaginar a pessoa mais certa para ela do que ele. Era quem ela amava. Se casaria muito feliz. Continuou fitando-o. Ele então perguntou:

─ Não está com frio?

─ Não.

Ela o olhava nos olhos. Kouga fazia o mesmo. Sempre quando conversavam, se olhavam nos olhos. Antiga mania, desde quando nada do que havia ocorrido naquela noite era planejado. Quando o plano de união ficava apenas na mente de seus pais.

─ O que acha de tudo isso?

─ Prefiro não responder.

─ Ah Kouga, responda, por favor! Odeio quando você faz isso!

─ Eu sei... É por isso que eu faço.

─ Nossa... Mas responda.

─ Não.

─ Tudo bem.

─ E o que você achou.

─ Sem comentários.

─ Hum...

Um silêncio frustrante tomou conta deles. Ele a olhava, e ela fitava o horizonte, a lua, que agora estava coberta por imensas nuvens negras. Ainda bem que sei pai havia feito uma área coberta no jardim, assim poderia ficar ali o resto da noite. Não queria ir para dentro. Não queria participar de sua própria festa. Estava chata e cheia de gente que ela não conhecia. Não agüentando mais aquele silêncio, Kouga se levantou. Ayame o interrompeu:

─ Fique comigo, não me deixe aqui sozinha.

─ Mas, você está tão pensativa, não quero te atrapalhar.

─Por favor, fique.

─ Tudo bem, eu fico. Mas, não fique em silêncio. ─ Disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

─ Mas às vezes, é bom ficar em silêncio.

─ É mesmo. Mas, me fale um momento.

─ Ah eu não sei. ─ Disse olhando pra ele.

─ Eu sei.

Ele se aproximou. Quando estava a centímetros dela hesitou. Olhou-a nos olhos. Ela fazia o mesmo. O coração dela estava acelerado. Se beijaram. Calmamente. Depois de um tempo se separaram e ele disse, bem ao ouvido dela:

─ Viu... Esse era um bom momento para termos ficado em silêncio.

Depois ficaram ali, o resto da noite, aproveitando o silêncio.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ Ayame... eu queria voltar no tempo... Voltar para quando tínhamos 15 anos... Você me disse essa mesma frase que acabou de dizer.

─ Eu sei.

Ficaram em silêncio como naquela noite. E como naquela noite, estava nublado.

_Os pingos de chuva caem por toda parte  
Esse silêncio constrangedor me enlouqu__ece  
O brilho interior a ilumina  
Vou tentar beijá-la se você permitir  
(Este não pode ser o fim)_

Ondas gigantescas me rasgam no meio  
Lágrimas de olhos caídos frios e tristes  
Levante-me do chão agora, eu preciso muito de você

Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Eu fico tão  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Eu fico tão

Os seus votos de silêncio caem por toda parte  
O seu olhar me enlouquece  
Eu vejo a escuridão caindo sobre ela  
Eu vou roubá-la se você permitir  
(Você fez isso)

Ondas gigantescas me rasgam no meio  
Lágrimas de olhos caídos frios e tristes  
Levante-me do chão agora, eu preciso muito de você

Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Eu fico tão  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Triste, triste, triste, triste  
Eu fico tão

**Down (tradução)**

**(Blink 182)**

Um beijo calmo aconteceu. Por mais que Kouga amasse Ayame, não podia ficar com ela. Seria como assinar a sentença de morte dela. E ele não queria isso. Pois ele não iria entregar a jóia para Naraku.

Por quê? Por que era tão complicado ficar com a pessoa amada? Por que ele não podia deixar tudo de lado, se casar ter filhos com ela, como eles sempre desejaram?

Começou a chorar. Percebeu que Ayame apenas correria perigo ao lado dele. Se soltou, virou as costas e caminhou, deixando que as lágrimas escorresem.

Ayame ficou estática.

─ Kouga... Você irá me abandonar novamente? ─ Disse, contendo as lágrimas.

Ele não se virou. Ficou de costas para ela e respondeu.

─ Eu... Eu... Eu te amo Ayame.

Ela começou a chorar. Ele sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas dela. Aquilo lhe doía por dentro.

─ Se me ama... Por que não fica comigo? ─ Disse com a voz meiga, entre soluços.

─ Porque eu te amo tanto que prefiro morrer no seu lugar. Ayame, você não entende? Ficar com você é o mesmo que estar assinando sua sentença de morte! Eu não suportaria te perder.

─ Se não suporta a idéia de me perder... ─ Disse no mesmo tom. ─ Fique comigo.

Ele se virou. Como aquelas palavras lhe machucavam. Por que ela não entendia que ele a amava demais para ficar com ela? Que ele a amava de tal maneira, que ficaria longe dela, apenas para poder ter a certeza de que ela ainda respirava? E a certeza, de que, nem que por apenas um estante do seu dia, o coração dela bateria por ele?

Havia uma pessoa a mais com ele. Acima de uma árvore. Essa pessoa, os olhava, e sabia tudo o que eles estavam pensando. Tinha o poder de ler a mente através dos olhos. E também, de controlar. Sim, era Rin. Ela não estava suportando ver aquela cena. Saber tudo o que estava no coração dele e não poder dizer, para dar ao menos um conforto à menina que estava se desfazendo em lágrimas. Resolveu se conter. Esse era um momento deles. Mas não podia deixar que Kouga guardasse tudo aquilo que sentia, e deixasse Ayame pensando que ele não a amava o suficiente. Usou o seu poder. Olhou para os olhos dele e controlou sua mente. Fez com que ele falasse. Ele olhava nos olhos de Ayame.

─ Ayame... Eu te amo demais para ficar com você! Eu a amo de tal maneira, que ficaria longe de você o tempo que fosse necessário apenas para ter a certeza de que você ainda respira, e que, nem que apenas por um momento do seu dia, seu coração baterá por mim!

─ Então porque não deixa que ele bata apenas por você durante o dia todo? Kouga podemos enfrentar os perigos juntos!

Rin observava toda a cena. O vento soprava forte. Seus cabelos que agora eram negros voavam. Ela estava sentada no galho de uma árvore próxima. Sentiu que havia alguém se aproximando. Olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. Sentiu uma pessoa falar ao seu ouvido.

─ Que coisa feia Rin! Usando seus poderes para ler os pensamentos dos outros!

─ Sesshoumaru! Quieto! Estou ajudando, isso sim! Kouga tem muita coisa guardada dentro dele!

─ E como você o ajuda?

─ Eu simplesmente uso meu poder e faço ele falar?

─ Como?

─ Longa história... Agora quieto, quero escutar...

Ayame e Kouga ainda conversavam. Depois de um tempo, Ayame disse:

─ Então é isso Kouga?? Irá me abandonar de novo? Me deixar sozinha?

─ Ayame, eu não posso ficar com você!

─ Tudo bem... Quer saber, para mim chega!

─ Ayame, por favor, seja minha amiga, ao menos Naraku não fará nada com você!

─ Está bem Kouga.

Se abraçaram, e uma série de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Ayame...

_Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixar em paz._

Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente mais do que o tempo pode apagar.

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.

Você costumava me cativar com sua luz resonante  
Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou pra trás  
Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim.

Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplismente mais do que o tempo pode apagar.

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.

Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer à mim mesma que você se foi  
E embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo.

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim...de mim...mim...

**My Immortal (tradução)**

**(Evanescence)**

─ Ah não... ─Disse Rin em tom de preocupação.

─ O que foi Rin?

─ Sesshoumaru, você tem algum instrumento de luta?

─ Sim, minha espada, a Tenseiga. Por quê?

─ Há um youkai se aproximando, não sei o porquê, mas o conheço. Ele é muito forte.

─ Agora que você me falou, estou sentindo... É... Não... Não pode ser... Vá até o quarto do meu pai, enquanto eu pego a Tenseiga. Diga à ele que Naraku está se aproximando.

─ Está louco? Não posso ir lá assim!

─ Rin! Ele provavelmente irá nos atacar!

─ Essa não... Ele veio atrás do Kouga! Ele disse à Kouga, que se ele não lhe entregasse a Shikon No Tama, o mataria e a pessoa que ele mais amava. No caso, a Ayame!

─ Tire-os daqui! Naraku não veio sozinho!

─ Vou acordar os outros!

Rin rapidamente desceu da árvore, parando na frente do casal. Não deu tempo para que eles fizessem nenhuma pergunta.

─ Olá, não me matem eu sou a Rin. Me desculpem por atrapalhar vocês! Não estranhem os meus trajes. Agora não há tempo para explicações. Kouga meu amigo... Você sabe lutar?

─ Sim... ─ Disse assustado.

─ E você Ayame?

─ Sim... Mas, por quê?

─ Naraku está vindo. Ele veio atrás de você Kouga.

─ O quê??

─ Isso mesmo. Entrem. Ajudem a acordar o pessoal. E não contem à ninguém que eu estou assim!

─ Acho que não precisaremos, olhe quem está atrás de você.

Rin se virou vagarosamente. Não era uma multidão, mas havia muita os servos da casa, Inutaisho, Noriko, e à frente Sesshoumaru.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meninas... Sei que está um pouco atrasadinho, mas o 17 está aqui! É que só 1 comentou, então esperei pra ver se alguém mais comentava... ^^**

**Até amanhã, com comentários! ^^**

**Kuchiki Rin:** Sem proiblemas! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! ^^ Achou fofo? Que bom! ^^ Gostou do hentai? Méritos à Jhennie. Espero que goste!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Não teria mais como disfarçar. Haviam descoberto. Sua vontade naquele momento era matar Sesshoumaru. Ela havia pedido para que ele avisasse. O jeito era se desculpar, mas foi interrompida.

─ Desculpe, mas, acho que não a conheço. É alguma youkai que veio nos avisar sobre a chegada de Naraku?

─Eu... Eu...

─ Ela é a Rin.

Rin olhou mortalmente para Sesshoumaru, que dava um sorriso quase imperceptível.

─ Rin? ─ Disse Noriko espantada.

─ Me desculpe por ter omitido este fato senhora Higurashi. Ninguém sabia disso. Apenas Sesshoumaru.

─ Minha querida, não precisa pedir desculpas. Mas, você está linda!

─ Nossa... Sinto um alívio enorme quando estou na minha forma normal. Me sinto incomodada na minha forma humana.

Inutaisho mandou que um de seus servos chamasse Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, e Kagome, que estavam na fonte. Teriam que se preparar para a luta!

Sim. Rin estava muito bonita. Inutaisho também admitiu isso.

─ Rin, por que não nos disse antes?

─ Porque ninguém sabia Inutaisho. Fiquei com receio de que as meninas passassem a ter medo de mim.

─ Creio que no começo elas se assustarão um pouco, mas depois passa.

─ Será?

─Claro. Olhe... Você está realmente linda! ─ Disse fitando a menina e logo em seguida Sesshoumaru, percebendo que o filho despertou um sentimento um pouco indesejado. ─ Prometa que assim que Sango e Kagome chegarem irá lhes revelar quem você é.

─ Eu prometo...

Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, os garotos que estavam na fonte chegaram.

Rin, teve que explicar para as garotas, e Miroku não perdeu a oportunidade de elogiá-la, apanhando assim de Sango, e sabendo que, pelo olhar que recebeu de Sesshoumaru, receberia um acerto de contas depois.

Inuyasha foi buscar sua espada. Miroku tinha o poder do Buraco do Vento, e claro, não perderia a oportunidade de matar Naraku para assim poder se livrar desta maldição.

De repente, Rin chama a atenção deles, séria:

─ Pessoal, tenho notícias.

─ O que foi Rin? ─ Perguntou Inuyasha.

─ Naraku... Não sinto mais a presença dele. Parece que ele parou em um lugar. Acho que ele pretende nos atacar outro dia.

─ Rin, por que não usa o seu poder para ver o que ele pretende? ─ Disse Sesshoumaru.

─ Boa idéia. Não esperem por mim. Caso não consiga voltar, mandarei notícias.

Antes que Inutaisho dissesse alguma coisa, Rin saiu sobrevoando a mansão.

Todos entraram, e resolveram então ir descansar. Sesshoumaru ficou na sala, vendo o fogo queimar a lenha da lareira, e se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu pai conversar com ele.

─ Medo meu filho?

─ ...

─ Frio como sempre, não é?

─ ...

─ Tudo bem, não precisa responder. Mas acho que sou seu pai, e o conheço de longa data, e sei o que está sentindo.

─ Como assim?

─ Está preocupado com Rin. Está com medo que ela não volte.

─ Como pode ter tanta certeza?

─ Porque pela primeira vez na sua vida, você não conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos. Está no modo como olha pra ela, como conversa com ela. Todos nós percebemos quando você quase usou sua Tenseiga para matar Miroku quando ele a elogiou. Meu filho, espero apenas que não assuma nenhum compromisso. Sabe muito bem, que está compromissado com a filha dos Nagahashi e...

─ Eu sei pai, não precisa me lembrar. Não tenho nada com a Rin, e estou ciente que não posso assumir nenhum compromisso com ela, pois o senhor e os Nagahashi têm uma tola esperança de que aquela menina volte!

─ Filho, não precisa se exaltar!

─ Não estou exaltado.

─ Olhe, quer ficar com Rin?

─ ...

─ Pare de infantilidade Sesshoumaru! Eu sou seu pai! E você não poderá ser um poço de frieza para o resto de sua vida!

─ Eu não quero ficar com a Rin, sabendo que a qualquer minuto aquela garota pode aparecer e eu ter que abandonar Rin pra ficar com ela. Sei que o senhor também criará problemas com os Nagahashi.

─ Então, não posso fazer nada por você. Você tem certeza do que sente por Rin?

─ Não sei. Nunca senti nada parecido por ninguém. A Rin... ela é... imprevisível. A cada dia ela me mostra uma coisa nova.

─ Siga o seu coração.

─ Ele não me diz nada.

─ Então quebre o gelo que está envolta dele.

─ Como?

─ Não sei.

─ Boa noite meu filho.

─ Boa noite pai. Descanse bastante.

─ Você também.

─ Acho que não conseguirei.

─ Quer que eu mande um dos servos procurá-la?

─ O quê?

─ Rin. Quer que eu mande um dos servos procurá-la?

─ Não precisa senhor Taisho. ─ Rin adentrou a sala.

Era incrível. Não demonstrava medo em sua face, muito menos exaustão. O fogo iluminava sua pele alva, deixava seus olhos lilás brilhantes.

─ Rin, que bom que chegou! ─ Disse Inutaisho. ─ O que me informa?

─ Realmente, eles pretendem atacar amanhã. Durante a madrugada.

─ Sabia.

─ Há apenas 6 pessoas com ele. Entre eles um bebê.

─ Sabe os nomes?

─ Kanna, Kagura, **Byakuya****,** Hakudoushi, **Môryô-Maru e o bebê, cujo nome eu não sei.**

─ São as crias dele pai. O bebê que Rin citou, é o mesmo bebê que deu origem à Hakudoushi.

─ Sim, me recordo. São poucos, mas muito poderosos.

─ Isso quer dizer que amanhã entraremos em ação?

─ Sim Rin.

─ Que bom! Amanhã usarei meus poderes pela primeira vez!

─ Segunda. Lembra aquele dia que me jogou uma esfera de poder? ─ Disse Sesshoumaru com um tom quase imperceptível de deboche.

─ Lembro. ─ Disse meio desanimada.

─ Bom, vou dormir. Rin me faça um favor? Você e Sesshoumaru poderiam criar o plano de ataque?

─ Eu?

─ Sim, você! Bom... Até amanhã.

─ Até.

Rin se virou. Não gostou muito do pedido de Inutaisho. Depois do que ela acabara de ouvir. Achava melhor manter distância de Sesshoumaru.

─ Que parte da conversa você ouviu?

─ O quê? ─ Disse Rin espantada.

─ Que parte você ouviu?

─ O suficiente para saber o que devo fazer.

─ Qual parte? ─ Dizia Sesshoumaru, sem expressar nenhum sentimento em sua face.

─ Desde o momento em que seu pai lhe disse que estava preocupado comigo. ─ Disse cabisbaixa, em um tom triste.

Sesshoumaru nada disse. Como demorou tanto pra perceber a presença dela? Achava que o cheiro que emanava na sala era fruto de sua imaginação, como há algum tempo vinha acontecendo. Tinha vontade de matar seu pai! Ele com certeza sabia que Rin estava lá, por isso o fez dizer aquelas coisas!

─ Sesshoumaru...

─ Sim?

─ Acho melhor nos afastarmos um pouco.

─ Por quê?

─ Olhe... Tem toda essa história com o Nagahashi... E sabe... Eu tenho medo.

─ Medo do que?

─ De me apaixonar por você!

─ O que?

─ Isso mesmo... Sabe, eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas não consigo parar de pensar um minuto em você! E se aquela garota voltar? Penso também, que pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas... Eu sei lá.

─ Você sabe que não há necessidade disso...

─ Será que não há mesmo?

─ Não. Isso é medo Rin.

─ Talvez seja...

─ Talvez?

─ Está bem... É medo mesmo! Sesshoumaru... Eu estou morrendo de medo de sentir alguma coisa por você! E se você não corresponder? E se aquela menina voltar?

─Rin... Eu também tenho o mesmo medo. Mas aquela menina não vai voltar. Já faz muito tempo que Naraku a seqüestrou. Ela deve estar morta. E sabe, nós podemos estar confundindo esse sentimento com amizade.

─ Me dê um abraço?

Ela nem esperou a resposta. Já o abraçou. Ele demorou um pouco a corresponder. De uma coisa, Rin tinha certeza... O que ela estava sentindo por Sesshoumaru não era amizade. Era algo muito maior. E ela, sem querer querendo, estava lendo os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru. Sim, ele também a amava, mas não iria admitir.

_Mais um beijo poderia ser a melhor coisa  
Ou mais uma mentira seria pior  
E todos estes pensamentos nunca param  
E você não é algo que eu mereço_  
**Let Me Go (tradução)**

Só existe você na minha cabeça agora  
Este mundo cai sobre mim  
Neste mundo existe a verdade e faz-de-conta  
Isso parece real pra mim

Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou  
Estou indeciso sobre esta vida que levo  
E onde estou  
Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou  
Então deixe me ir  
Deixe me ir

Eu sonhei que nós vamos ser um par é o que eu espero  
E eu me recusei a te amar  
Como esse amor pode ser uma coisa boa  
Quando eu sei pelo o que estou passando

Só existe você na minha cabeça agora  
Este mundo cai sobre mim  
E neste mundo existe a verdade e faz-de-conta  
Que isso é verdade para mim

Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou  
Estou indeciso sobre esta vida que levo  
E onde estou  
Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou  
Então deixe me ir  
Deixe me ir

Não importa o quanto eu tente  
Eu não consigo escapar dessa coisa interna  
Eu sei, eu sei  
Mas todos os pedaços desmancham  
Você será a unica que sabe  
Quem sabe..

Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou  
Estou indeciso sobre esta vida que levo  
E onde estou  
Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou  
Então deixe me ir  
Deixe me ir

**(3 Doors Down)**

Depois de um tempo, terminaram o projeto. Rin reunia suas forças, para usá-la contra o pequeno, mas poderoso exército de Naraku. Foi acordar Inutaisho e lhe mostrou o plano. Achou perfeito. Então, foi descansar.

─ Sesshoumaru, pode me ajudar?

─ Dependendo do que você quer...

─ É que, quando o pai de Sango me encontrou, havia uma espada ao meu lado... Mas eu não sei usar. Me ensine a lutar?

─ Acho muito difícil que em menos de um dia você consiga aprender??

─ Isso é um desafio? ─ Perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

─ Se você quiser aceitar como tal.

─ Então Sesshoumaru Taisho, prepare-se para sofrer!

Rin e Sesshoumaru treinaram durante toda a noite. Ele se espantou com a facilidade que ela tinha em aprender... Realmente, ele havia se equivocado. Mas não admitiria.

Acabado o treinamento, Rin o desafiou, e para sua surpresa ele perdeu. Mas não deixou que ela percebesse.

─ Bobinha, eu deixei você ganhar.

─ Não pareceu.

─ Você acha que eu deixaria que você percebesse?

─ Tudo bem Sesshoumaru. Entendo que é difícil pra você admitir que perdeu. Vamos acordar os outros. Está na hora de lhes apresentar o plano e revermos os ataques.

Depois que todos foram acordados, mostraram-lhe os planos de ataque. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin, foram para o jardim treinar os ataques.

Inuyasha estava abraçado com Kagome.

─ Inu... Eu to com medo! Eu não sei lutar!

─ Kah... Não se preocupe, Te ensinarei a lançar flechas. O que acha?

─ Boa idéia Inu... Nas não precisa me ensinar! Meu avô já tinha me ensinado... Só estou preocupada com Souta...

─ Pode deixar... Kaede o levou para a sua antiga casa... Lá ele estará seguro...

─ Ai Inu! Te amo!

─ Eu também...

Inuyasha foi pegar os arcos e flechas dos guardas para Kagome, e enquanto ela treinava, Miroku e Sango conversavam também.

─ Miroku, será que não é perigoso, você usar o seu poder?

─ Sango, você não entende? Essa é a minha oportunidade de me ver livre dessa maldição, assim eu poderei viver feliz com você. Do contrário, meu filho também nascera com isso.

─ Tem razão, me desculpe.

─ Imagine...

O papo estava muito bom, mas, se quisessem derrotar o inimigo, teriam que se esforçar.

─ Vocês sabem que Naraku é muito forte, e que ele não veio sozinho. Ele está mais do que preparado, e nós também teremos que estar. Rin, ensinará a Sango e Kagome. Lhe mostrará suas posições, os ataques que farão, e outras coisas mais. Eu tomarei conta de vocês. ─ Disse apontando para Inuyasha e Miroku.

─ Xi... Inuyasha, prepare o lombo.

─ Largue a mãe de ser preguiçoso Miroku. Além do mais, só de pensar que lutarei e usarei a minha espada, já me deixa com muita vontade de acabar com Naraku!

─ Então guarde suas energias! ─ Disse Sesshoumaru sério.

─ Ei... Cadê o Kouga e a Ayame?

─ Foram procurar algumas armas, já voltam.

Rin, Sango e Kagome foram para o outro lado do jardim, mas falavam muito enquanto treinavam. Rin era muito questionada sobre o porque não contou sobre seus poderes, quais eram eles, etc. Mas, uma pergunta a surpreendeu.

─ Por que você não usa seus poderes para descobrir o que Sesshoumaru sente por você?

─ O quê?

Essa pergunta não tinha sido feita por nenhuma das duas amigas, mas sim por Ayame, que se aproximava rindo da cara que Rin havia feito.

─ Ayame, ficou louca?

─ Só estou dizendo a verdade. Devia ter aproveitado ontem enquanto estava em cima da árvore...

─ Como você sabe disso?

─ Senti seu cheiro.

Rin ficou ruborizada. Como se esqueceu desse detalhe?

─ Isso não vem ao caso. Vamos treinar.

Treinaram bastante, e resolveram ir descansar um pouco.

Inuyasha resolveu ficar treinando lá sozinho. E de repente, sentiu um cheiro conhecido. Ficou espantado. Será que ele estava ficando louco?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meninas, post bem atrasado eu sei, mas é que eu estou com probleminhas técnicos. **

Não poderei responder os coments hoje, me desculpem. Meu monitor está muito está muito escuro. quase preto, posso dizer, não consigo nem ler o que eu estou escrevendo. Me desculpem por algum erro.

Beijos, e até meu pc melhorar. ^^ Espero que seja logo! .

Enquanto eu não volto, por favor, que muitos coments, pra eu ficar feliz... T_T


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Começou a ficar preocupado. Suava frio. Kagome percebeu e o chamou em um canto afastado.

─ Inu, o que aconteceu?

─ Kah, me desculpe por te deixar preocupado...

─ O que foi Inu?

─ Ela voltou. ─ Ele disse em um tom preocupado.

─ ELA? ─ Piscou duas vezes, na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas.

─ Exatamente.

─ Como você sabe?

─ Senti o cheiro dela.

─ Quer ir conversar com ela não quer? Pode ir. Não vou te prender aqui. ─ Disse se virando para ir embora, mas, ele a segurou.

─ Kagome, entenda uma coisa: EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ! Ela agora faz parte do meu passado, e você, do meu presente, e futuro!

─ Te amo Inu... Só estou com medo.

─ Eu também.

Um beijo. Calmo e apaixonado.

─Kah, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

─ O que quiser.

─ Se eu sair dessa vivo, quero que... ─ Ficou corado. ─ Se case comigo... ─Disse em um tom de sussurro.

─ O quê? Inu, fale mais alto!

─ Que se case comigo. ─ Disse novamente baixo.

─ Inu, não estou te escutando!

─ QUERO QUE SE CASE COMIGO!!!

─ Ai Inu... Esse é um pedido lindo, mas...

─ Já sei... Kouga... ─ Disse irritado.

─ Inuyasha! Você é bobo? Não viu o modo que ele está olhando pra Ayame? Não percebeu ainda que eles estão namorando?

─ Não...

─ Esquece, vamos voltar. Está quase na hora.

─ Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

─ Inu, eu aceitaria, mas, o problema, é a minha mãe. Ela irá dizer que sou muito nova.

─ Não há problema. Esperamos uns três ou quatro anos...

─ Ai! É por isso que eu te amo! ─ Disse dando um abraço nele. ─ É claro que eu aceito!

─ Inuyasha, Kagome, venham! Inutaisho quer falar com vocês!

─ Já vamos!

Deram um beijo apaixonado. Não sabiam o que aconteceria dali a algum tempo, mas queriam aproveitar ao máximo. Tentariam ser felizes.

Inutaisho estava sério. Havia chamado todos seus amigos mais próximos, entre eles, os Nagahashi.

─ Hoje, lutaremos pela vida. Pela vida de Kouga, de Ayame, e para que a Shikon No Tama fique segura.

Miroku não conseguia prestar atenção em uma sequer palavra de Inutaisho. Estava ocupado pensando em Sango.

Tudo bem que ela sabia lutar, pois aprendera com o pai, quando ia com ele para os campos de treinamento. Mas ela nunca colocara o que aprendeu em prática.

Ela tinha que sobreviver, nem que para isso tivesse que usar sua maldição mil vezes, e em todas elas se ferir. Sabia que se recuperaria, pois tinha que cumprir o pedido que havia feito à Sango, naquela noite tão especial para ambos. Mas, estranhamente, Sango não havia mais tocado no assunto...

Depois que Inutaisho acabou de falar, todos foram para seus lugares.

Rin foi com Sesshoumaru, Miroku com Sango, Inuyasha com Kagome, e Ayame, para um lugar mais afastado com Kouga, para que demorassem a encontrá-los.

Miroku respirava fundo. Não conseguia assimilar o fato de que poderia morrer naquela batalha, ou perder um de seus amigos. Sango, percebendo isso, perguntou:

─ Miroku, aconteceu alguma coisa?

─ Estou com medo Sango, medo de que Naraku faça alguma coisa com você!

─ Ele não fará nada comigo! Eu sei me defender. Aposto que também me defenderá.

─Com a minha vida!

─ Não será necessário.

─ Você tem certeza que irá mesmo cumprir o que me prometeu Sango?

─ Promessa?

─ Sim. Não se lembra?

─ Acho que não.

─Você disse que se casaria comigo Sango!

─ Mas... Achei que estivesse brincando, falando da boca pra fora... Pensei que... ─ Ruborizou. ─ Estivesse falando aquilo pra me seduzir.

─ Claro que não! Sango, eu te amo! A coisa que mais quero é me casar com você!

─ Eu também! E quando nos casaremos?

─ Assim que possível. Por mim, nos casaríamos assim que derrotássemos Naraku.

─ Feito!

─ Mesmo?

─ Sim!

─ Ótimo!

Beijaram-se calorosamente.

Todos estavam ansiosos. Sesshoumaru estava estranho. Havia tido uma conversa com o pai há pouco, que o deixara um tanto que... Surpreso.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Por mais que tentasse recordar, Sesshoumaru não conseguia se lembrar que tipo de youkais eram os Nagahashi. Precisava saber para definir a melhor posição de combate para o casal.

─ Pai. Que tipo de youkai é o senhor Nagahashi?

─ Da noite. Por que meu filho?

─ Da noite? A senhora Nagahashi também? É que preciso escolher a melhor posição de combate para eles.

─ Isso mesmo. Os dois são youkais da noite. Deixem-nos em um lugar onde recebem a iluminação da lua. É muito importante para que o poder deles aumente.

─ Tudo bem. Obrigado.

Fez uma pequena reverência ao pai e saiu.

Não conseguia acreditar. Um mistério que há tanto tempo queria desvendar. Uma coisa, que desejava todos os dias que não acontecesse. Desejava com todas as suas forças para que a filha do casal Nagahashi não aparecesse. Como? Como não percebeu antes? Seria ironia do destino? A pessoa que desejava ao mesmo tempo, tão próxima e tão distante?

Não conseguia assimilar o fato, de ter se segurado tanto tempo, mantendo uma relação de abraços e amizade, pois tinha medo de que a garota tão importuna aparecesse, e descobrir em dois minutos, que seus esforços foram em vão?

Quantas vezes não se segurou no instante que olhava para os olhos dela, para não tomá-la nos braços e a beijar, fervorosamente... Logo ele, que prometera não sentir algo parecido por alguém.

E agora, sua vontade era ir até lá, e fazer o que há muito tinha vontade.

Continuava caminhando, e já podia vê-la.

Não pôde evitar deixar escapar, um pequeno sorriso, ao ver, que seu maior medo, e seu maior desejo, se encontravam apenas em uma pessoa: Rin.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ Sesshoumaru! Está me escutando?

─ Ah Rin... Me desculpe, não prestei atenção no que disse... Poderia repetir?

─ Eu disse que está estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

─ Rin... Você tem vontade de encontrar seus pais verdadeiros?

─ Às vezes sim e às vezes não. Sim, porque gostaria de saber o que aconteceu realmente. Se eles me abandonaram. Se eles fizeram isso, o porquê. Saber o que significa essa espada. Várias coisas.

─ E se eles tivessem arranjado um marido pra você? Assim como fizeram comigo?

─ Ah... Não sei... Não quero pensar nisso agora. Mas, por que isso agora?

─Rin... Está preparada?

─ Pra luta você quer dizer? É claro!

─ Não Rin... Eu descobri quem são seus pais.

─ O quê?

Os olhos dela se iluminaram. O sorriso mais bonito que Sesshoumaru já viu surgia à sua frente.

─ Me diga Sesshoumaru! Quem são?

─ Os Nagahashi.

─ Yunna e Myouga são... Meus pais?

─ Sim.

─ Quer dizer que eu não fui abandonada? Eu fui seqüestrada pelo maldito Naraku?

─ Sim.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Não conseguia mais falar nada. Nossa... Que vontade lhe invadia de correr até SEUS PAIS e lhes dar um abraço! Contar à Yunna como sentiu falta do abraço dela. Se recordou então, dos sonhos que tinha. Ela era. Como não percebeu tal semelhança? Ainda era exatamente como no sonho! Não havia mudado nada!

─ Ai Sesshoumaru! Obrigada! Você não sabe como me fez feliz com essa notícia! ─ Disse isso lhe abraçando. ─ Eu esperei muito por isso. Obrigada.

─ Não precisa me agradecer.

Ele tinha vontade de lhe contar. Contar que teriam que passar o resto da vida juntos. Talvez, por um mero acordo, talvez, porque queriam isso. Mas... Por que não conseguia? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Justamente ele que sempre sabia o que dizer?

_Amo você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes  
E eu preciso de você para abrir esta porta  
Se ao te implorar pudesse, de algum modo, mudar a situação  
Então me peça também, eu preciso tirar estas coisas da minha cabeça_

Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras  
Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer  
Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar

Você não vai me salvar? Salvação é o que eu preciso  
Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado  
Você não vai me salvar? Eu não quero ficar  
Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida

Você não vai...  
Preste atenção querida, por favor não saia pela porta  
Estou de joelhos, você é tudo que eu estou vivendo

Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras  
Nunca pensei que encontraria um maneira  
Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar

Você não vai me salvar? Salvação é o que eu preciso  
Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado  
Você não vai me salvar? Eu não quero ficar  
Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida

Repentinamente o céu está caindo  
Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?  
Se eu nunca disse "Me perdoe"  
Agora sei que estou errado, sim eu estou errado  
Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando  
Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim  
Então eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela

Você não vai me salvar? Salvação é o que eu preciso  
Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado  
Você não vai me salvar? Eu não quero ficar  
Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida

Você não vai me salvar?  
Você não vai me salvar?  
Você não vai me salvar?

**Save ****Me (tradução)**

**(Hanson)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo!**

**É... Acho que o mistério foi resolvido. muitas coisas foram esclarecidas, para muitos! Espero que tenham gostado! ^^**

**Kuchiki Rin:** Entre na fila... Acho que todo mundo quer um Sesshoumaru. Hhsuahsuahusahas Verdade... O Naraku é lindo, né? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan: **Oh... Que bom que gostou do Sesshy Rin! ^^ É, meu problema técnico se resolveu no mesmo dia! \o/ Ainda bem. Pena que agora foi sua vez... T_T Beeijos! *-*

**Graziela Leon:** Resolvi sua curiosidade? Nossa! Achei que estava tão óbvio! Hhsuahsuahuhsaas Me surpreendi por não suspeitar da Rin! Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa! ^^

**Lory Higurashi:** Espero que tenha gostado, linduxa! ;x ^^

**Bem, é isso! A fic está chegando ao finaal! Peniinaa... As que ainda não me adicionaram, por favor, me adicioonem! *-* Beeijos! Até a próxima! Muuitos reviews! ~** ~


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Inuyasha estava apreensivo. Sentia o cheiro de Kikyou cada vez mais perto. Lembranças que queria esquecer invadiam sua mente. Por que, agora que estava feliz, ela estava voltando? Para lhe dizer que o amava, e depois o abandonasse como havia feito?

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria perdoa-la. Será que esse pensamento era verdadeiro? Mas... E Kagome? Não teria coragem de magoá-la. Nunca! Justo ela que o apoiou quando fora abandonado pela mulher que supostamente, amara. Não conseguiria magoar, a pessoa que escolheu para passar a vida toda ao lado dele.

Se ele realmente amasse Kikyou, teria a pedido em casamento, quando estavam juntos, não teria? Claro que teria! Mas não pediu! Conheceu Kagome, e realmente, pela primeira vez na vida, conheceu o amor. Com Kagome era diferente! Não tinha com ela uma relação carnal. E também não precisava disso! Com ela, aprendeu o valor do amor, aprendeu o que é amor.

Não... Não se deixaria levar pelo cheiro que Kikyou exalava. As lembranças eram boas, mas as lembranças com Kagome eram muito melhores!

Mas... Ele estava com uma impressão estranha... Sabia que Kikyou era capaz de tudo, para tê-lo de volta, se assim ela desejasse. E... Em um impulso, pediu à Kagome.

─ Kah... Me prometa uma coisa?

─ Claro Inu! O que é?

─ Você sabe que Kikyou está chegando. E, se ela ainda estiver interessada em mim, ela será capaz de tudo, TUDO, pra me separar de você, e me fazer ficar com ela... Me prometa, que independente do que acontecer, você irá acreditar em mim!

─ Eu prometo Inu... Vou acreditar em você. Mas, você acha que ela irá fazer alguma coisa?

─ Estou com uma leve impressão.

─ Está bem. Acreditarei em você!

─ Que bom Kah!

Se abraçaram, e ainda abraçados, ele disse:

─ Kah... Eu tava pensando agora... Eu sinto a presença dela cada vez mais perto. Sabe... Eu achava que a amava... Mas, vi... Que eu realmente amei você! Sabe, se eu a amasse, teria pedido que ela ficasse ao meu lado para a vida toda, mas não o fiz. Mas, com você foi diferente! Eu sei que realmente te amo! E por isso, pedi que ficasse ao meu lado, para a vida toda! É tão forte o que sinto! E aumenta mais a cada segundo que estou perto de você!

─ Ai Inu... É tão bom saber que você sente a mesma coisa que eu! Você não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz, sabia?

─ Eu sei, pois também sinto essa felicidade Kah! E fico mais feliz ainda, em saber que sempre acreditará em mim!

─ Pode ter certeza Inu... Pode ter certeza... ─ Disse em tom de sussurro.

Enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam, Miroku e Sango resolveram ir para perto de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Chegando lá, viram Rin sentada no chão, chorando, mas com um sorriso estonteante no rosto. Não viram Sesshoumaru.

─ Rin... O que aconteceu? ─ Disse Sango abaixando-se até a altura da moça e fitando os olhos lilases da moça, estranhando um pouco, pois ainda não estava acostumada.

─ Sango! Eu estou tão feliz! ─ Disse abraçando a "irmã". ─ Sesshoumaru descobriu quem são meus pais!

─ Como? Seus pais?

─Isso mesmo! Ele descobriu! Os Nagahashi são meus pais Sango! Myouga e Yunna são meus pais!

─ Rin, que notícia boa! ─ Disse Miroku, também se abaixando.

─ Mas, como ele descobriu?

─Pelo que ele me explicou, ele estava conversando com Inutaisho sobre onde poderia posicionar os Nagahashi, e perguntou que tipo de youkais eram. Inutaisho respondeu que eram youkais da noite, assim como eu!

─ Não sei se fico feliz ou triste com essa notícia. Feliz, por saber que realizou um desejo seu. Triste, por saber, que agora irá morar com eles. Ficará longe da gente e...

─ Espera aí... Filha dos Nagahashi? ─ Disse Miroku com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. ─ Sango, me acompanhe...

E assim Sango fez. O acompanhou para um pouco afastado de Rin. Quando voltaram, Sango chamou Rin. Fez uma pergunta a ela um tanto quanto constrangedora.

─ Rin. Eu irei fazer uma pergunta e você terá que me responder a verdade. Você pode muito bem ter seus poderes, e já descobri que você lê pensamentos, e coisas e tal... Mas você me conhece há anos e sabe que eu pego mentira no ar.

─ Sango, você está me assustando.

─ Você está apaixonada por Sesshoumaru?

Rin imediatamente ficou vermelha.

─ Não precisa responder, já sei a resposta.

─ Mas, eu não disse nada!

─ Não precisa dizer. Teus olhinhos roxos e tua cara quase da cor deles já responder por você!

Voltaram para onde estava. Sango sussurrou algo para Miroku, que abriu um largo sorriso e olhou para Rin.

─ Bom Rin... Vou te dar uma notícia um tanto quanto agradável pra você!

─ Miroku, não diga nada! Deixe que na hora certa ela saberá por você-sabe-quem!

─ Saber o quê?

─ Nada não.

Neste momento, Sesshoumaru chegou, para dar mais uma notícia para Rin.

─ Rin, avisei seus pais. Eles querem te ver agora. Eles e meu pai estão te esperando. Temos pouco tempo antes de Naraku chegar, então, venha rápido.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes. Imediatamente ela saiu correndo, lágrimas percorriam sua face, até que ela avistou uma das pessoas que mais quis abraçar em toda sua vida. Quando chegou, hesitou por um instante. Estava com medo. Mas, ela não precisou fazer mais nada. Sua mãe se adiantou e a envolveu em um abraço terno. Sussurrou então ao seu ouvido:

─ Ah, minha pequena estrela... Não sabe quão angustiante foram esses últimos anos para mim, sem a minha pequena estrelinha para iluminar meu caminho! Lembra-te, quando te chamava de Hoshi Chiisai* ou apenas Hoshi? Quanta saudade meu amor! Quanta saudade!

─ Mã-mãe... Mamãe... Ai! Como é bom direcionar essa palavra à pessoa que realmente me gerou!

Yunna se separou do abraço da filha, para que ela pudesse ser abraçada pelo pai.

─ Hoshi Chiisai! Minha pequena estrela! Quanta saudade de te chamar assim!

─ Eu também Pai. Meu pai!

Enquanto eles matavam a saudade, Inutaisho conversava com Sesshoumaru.

─ Já contou pra ela filho?

─ Sobre? ─ Perguntou frio.

─ Você sabe.

─ Você diz sobre o casamento? Acha que eles ainda têm essa idéia?

─ Agora mais que nunca.

─ Não contei ainda. Acho que ainda não é o momento.

─ Devia ter contado. Com toda certeza, mais uns dois abraços e Yunna já conversará com ela.

─ Acho que ela não vai aceitar.

─ Eu já penso completamente o contrário. Ela te ama meu filho.

─ Impossível.

─ Nada é impossível e a prova é ela. Você achou que a filha dos Nagahashi nunca voltaria, e a pessoa que você mais desejou longe de você, é a que ao mesmo tempo, você deseja tão perto. Acho que não me equivoquei nessa afirmação, não é?

Demorou um pouco a responder! Droga, como o pai conseguia perceber tais coisas, que às vezes nem ele mesmo havia percebido? Não queria responder à pergunta do pai. Mas, mesmo que não respondesse, o pai estava certo, ele já sabia a resposta. Sem mais demoras, respondeu.

─ Sim. ─ Disse em um tom indiferente, como que, para disfarçar. ─ Pai, não deixe que eles contem pra ela hoje. Naraku já está chegando, e... Eu quero contar a ela.

─ Como quiser filho. Chame-a. Assumam suas posições de combate. Conversarei com eles.

─ Rin. Venha. Precisamos nos posicionar. A luta já vai começar.

─ Ah... Já?

─ Sim. Precisamos ir. Depois da luta, terá bastante tempo para matar as saudades.

─ Tudo bem. Adeus mamãe, adeus papai.

─ Tchau Hoshi Chiisai.

Caminharam. Enquanto isso, Inutaisho fazia o que Sesshoumaru havia pedido, e eles concordaram. Comemoraram, o fato de eles se darem tão bem, também perceberam: Havia alguma coisa a mais.

Durante o caminho, que estava silencioso demais, Sesshoumaru perguntou:

─ Medo?

─ Não.

─ Ansiosa?

─ Sim, é minha primeira luta.

─ Guardou suas energias?

─ Sim. Fiquei o máximo que pude na escuridão.

─ Hum.

Rin sentiu que ele tinha alguma coisa pra falar. Mas não comentou nada. Não era o momento apropriado.

Ao chegarem ao local onde estavam, viram uma cena um pouco... Desconfortável.

Sango e Miroku estavam... Aos beijos, bem dizendo. Rin, não se conteve, e disse.

─ Se casarão daqui a alguns dias. Por que não esperam mais um pouquinho até lá?

─ Rin? Sesshoumaru? Achei que demorariam mais... ─ disse Miroku meio desajeitado.

─ Ainda bem que não demoramos. ─ Disse Sesshoumaru ainda frio.

Quando Sango ia perguntar como foi o encontro, foi interrompida por Inuyasha, que ao longe gritou:

─ SE PREPAREM! A LUTA COMEÇOU!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yo! Podem me dar pedradas... Eu sei, demorei. Mas eu JURO que ia postar ontem.**

**O FF deu problema, não queria carregar o docimento de jeito nenhum! Quase fiquei louca!**

**É... 20º capítulo... Faltam apenas 4 para o grande final! Me dá até um friozinho na barriga!**

**Bem, vamos às reviews!**

**Dorflexpills:** Quando eu escrevi essa fic, eu ainda não sabia muito bem sobre o anime. Por isso, em muitas coisas, desconsiderei a maneira que o Sesshoumaru agiria, na verdade. Como por exemplo, a maneira que ele chama o pai: "papai". Mas, todos gostaram do mesmo jeito, e isso é bom! Viajando? Nossa, que legal! *-* Obrigada por acompanhar e pode deixar! Assim que eu terminar a fic que eu estou escrevendo, postarei aqui sim! E colocarei os links no perfil, assim todo mundo saberá. ^^

**Graziela Leon:** Chata e burra? Nem pensar! Você deu seu palpite, fiquei feliz por isso! Achei que todo mundo já tivesse percebido... ^-^' Até a próxima!

**Nanda Aquarius:** Nanda, obrigada mesmo! E eu espero que continue acompanhando! E comentando! Esperon que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ^^

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Eu enganei você também? Hhsuahuash Nossa... Acho que vou fazer uma fic de mistério. Hhasuhusaa Agora, de qualquer jeito, unidos para sempre! A vigésima potência? Iuupiii! \o/ Que bom que seu problema técnico se resolveu! Até a próxima!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

─ Droga! ─ Disse Rin. ─ Maldito! Ele vai se arrepender! Por tudo que me fez! Por ter me separado da minha verdadeira família, ter me machucado, e principalmente, ter me feito pensar que meus pais me abandonaram. Quem sabe eu também não vingue o avô de Kagome, pela maldição.

─ Rin, você não está indo com muita sede ao pote? ─ Perguntou Sango.

Rin olhou para Sango. Estava com uma expressão séria, seus olhos perderam a cor lilás para ganhar o tom negro. Sango se assustou.

─ Sango, eu sofri todos esses anos calada, enquanto esse desgraçado fez tudo isso para mim. Não terei pena nenhuma em acabar com ele!

─ Rin... Seus olhos estão negros!

─ Droga...

Rin abaixou a cabeça e levou as mãos em direção aos olhos. Esfregava-os, mas não voltaram à cor normal.

─ O que aconteceu Rin? ─ Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

─ Meus olhos... Eles mudam de cor conforme o que eu sinto... Droga...

─ Acalme-se Rin... Talvez eles voltem ao normal. ─ Disse Miroku

─Mas eu não quero que eles voltem ao normal. ─ Disse ela levantando a cabeça.

Todos estavam embaixo de uma árvore. Rin não gostou muito, pois precisava receber a luz da lua. Retirou sua espada da bainha, e voou até as folhas da árvore, cortando as folhas.

─ Por que fez isso Rin? ─ Perguntou Sango rindo com a ação da amiga.

─ Eu preciso da luz da lua.

Conversaram mais um pouco, até que ouviram uma voz que fez Rin se arrepiar, e um ódio que nunca sentira antes surgir em seu coração.

─ Vejo que minha pequena Rin cresceu. Virou uma mulher. Muito linda por sinal. Pena, que quando era pequena, não tinha todo esse poder e toda essa beleza. Como passou todos esses anos?

─ Muito bem. Sem a sua presença, tudo fica mais gracioso. ─ Disse em tom de sarcasmo, virando-se para fita-lo.

─ Uau! Realmente, está muito linda. Mas, o que aconteceu com seu lindo par de olhos lilases?

─ Acho que você não é digno para ter aquela linda visão.

─ Vejo que ainda continua respondona como antes. Não mudou muito.

─ O que você quer com todo esse diálogo? ─ Perguntou sem demonstrar sentimento algum na voz.

─ Exatamente... Nada. Sabe, poderia ter tido um futuro promissor ao meu lado. Poderia ser muito mais poderosa. Mas não, você preferiu se disfarçar de humana, fugir. Tive que mandar alguém ir atrás de você. Mas acho que Kagura não completou o serviço. Por que EU não deixei. Ainda tinha esperanças que você voltaria. Mas o pai dessa menina ─ disse apontando para Sango. ─ apareceu, e te levou pra longe de mim.

─ Lave essa sua boca maldita pra falar do meu pai! Agradeço todos os dias mentalmente a ele por ter aparecido e me tirado de perto de você! ─ Como Rin ainda não havia guardado sua espada, apontou-a para ele.

─ Huhuhu... Vejo que ficou corajosa demais... Mas, acho que se esqueceu de uma coisa Rin... Eu controlo você!!!

Após dizer isso, Rin não teve tempo de contestar. Ele direcionou sua mão para ela, e ela imediatamente caiu de joelhos ao chão, pois uma grande dor de cabeça lhe atingiu.

─ Ai.... Minha... Cabeça!

─ Viu Rin? Não queira ser mais forte que eu porque você NÃO É!

Sesshoumaru via o sofrimento de Rin, mas sofria calado por não fazer nada. Um impulso tomou conta de si, vendo que Rin não conseguia mais respirar, então ele entrou na frente dela.

─ O que pensa que está fazendo seu imbecil? ─ Perguntou Naraku.

─ Cale a boca. Não devo satisfações a você! ─ Disse ele ajudando Rin a se levantar.

─ E o monge... Como está o seu buraquinho?

─ Seu idiota! Você me paga! ─ Quando Miroku ia retirar sua luva e direcionar seu Buraco do Vento à Naraku, Sango segurou sua mão.

─ Vejo que arrumou uma idiota para dar continuação à sua saga.

Quando ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, Rin, que já tinha se recuperado, pegou sua espada, cortando-o ao meio.

─ E eu vejo que você vê coisas demais! ─ Disse ela novamente em tom de sarcasmo.

─ Sinto te desapontar Rin, mas não foi dessa vez. ─ Disse ele voltando ao normal. ─ Já não digo a mesma coisa pra você!

Quando ia atacá-la Rin desviou correndo em direção onde Inutaisho estava e avisando-o sobre a chegada.

Como fora planejado, cada um lutou com um. Os que estavam no combate eram: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inutaisho, Noriko, Myouga, Yunna e os servos da casa.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Inutaisho e mais cinco servos cercaram Naraku. Rin e Sango cercaram Kagura. Kagome, Noriko, Yunna e mais três servos, cercaram Hakudoushi. Myouga mais quatro servos, cercaram Môryô-Maru e o restante dos servos cercaram Kanna, que estava com o bebê no colo.

Sango sabia que, se matassem Kagura, também matariam Naraku, pois ela possuía o coração dele. Estavam tentando a todo custo mata-la.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Inutaisho, sabiam que não poderiam lutar muito, antes que as meninas matassem Kagura.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Minutos muito cansativos. Noriko foi ferida, estava sem forças, pois fora atingida por Hakudoushi e foi mandada para dentro da casa, para que recebesse os cuidados de Kaede. Sabendo disso, Naraku mandou **Byakuya para o quarto, mandando que ele cuidasse que Noriko tivesse "belos" sonhos. **

**Rin havia levado um corte na perna. Sangrava, mas ela agüentava firme. Queria matar Kagura.**

**Sango estava ficando cansada. Havia se machucado muito, ao contrário de Rin, que estava apenas com um corte na perna. Não deixaria que a amiga se machucasse mais, e com sua incrível inteligência, forjou um ferimento. Sem que Kagura percebesse, passou a mão no ferimento de Rin e com o sangue em sua mão, passou-o em seu rosto. Saiu de lá correndo, e foi conversar com Kagome. **

─ Kagome, eu tenho um plano.

─ Um... Plano? ─ Disse a menina ofegante.

─ Sim. Rin não está agüentando mais. Apesar de ser muito forte, ela está com um corte muito profundo na perna, e provavelmente, Naraku ainda está causando fortes dores de cabeça nela.

─ Como ele está fazendo isso?

─ Não sei, mas pelo que ele falou, ele a controla.

─ Coitada dela! Precisamos ajudá-la.

─ É por isso que eu tenho um plano!

─ Ah... Está bem... É o cansaço.

─ Sei... Mas isso não vem ao caso. O plano é o seguinte...

─ Espera! O que é isso em seu pescoço?

─ Ah... O sangue? Bom pra eu poder vir aqui tive que pegar um pouco do sangue de Rin e passar no meu pescoço, para que Kagura não desconfiasse...

─ Oh sim... Mas não estou falando disso. Estou falando disso! ─ Disse apontando para uma marca roxa no pescoço de Sango, na parte onde seu cabelo tampava.

─ Ah... Isso?? ─ Ela ficou imediatamente vermelha. Anotou mentalmente para não esquecer de matar Miroku se saísse viva dali. ─ Isso foi um soco que a Kagura me deu!

─ Ao contrário do que todos dizem Sango... Você fica vermelha pra mentir! Hahaha!

─ Olhe, quer saber o plano ou não? ─ Disse irritada.

─ Quero...

─ Bem, é o seguinte...

Enquanto isso, Miroku havia ido ajudar Rin, que estava sozinha lutando com Kagura, com a ausência de Sango.

─ Rin, o que é isso em sua perna?

─ Essa desgraçada, me cortou. Mas não estou preocupada! Pois logo logo, eu irei cortá-la também. O pescoço!

─ Nossa... Então já ficou sabendo que ela vive dando em cima do Sesshoumaru.

─ O quê?? Essa desgraçada o quê?

─ Ei garota! Vejo que fica irritadinha pelo fato do Sesshy ser caidinho por mim...

─ Lave essa sua boca pra falar do Sesshy! Quer dizer, Sesshoumaru! Tinha quer ser cria daquele crápula mesmo! 'Tá vendo coisas demais minha filha!

─ Realmente, eu já vi coisas demais. Inclusive o "Sesshy" tomando banho... Nossa, que visão!

─ SUA VADIA!

Miroku olhava a cena calado. Elas estavam frente a frente discutindo, e Miroku observava aquilo atentamente. A discussão chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que podia ouvir o que elas falavam. Percebendo que Miroku falara alguma coisa, ele bradou:

─ MIROKU, O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PRA RIN?

─ E-eu não disse nada!

─ Sua assanhada, como ousa! Vai dar em cima de outro está bem! Fique longe de Sesshoumaru se ainda quiser preservar os dente pelos 20 minutos que ainda lhe sobram de vida!

─ MIROKU!

─ A culpa não é minha!

Sango e Kagome voltaram, e presenciaram toda a cena. Acharam-na um pouco cômica. Mas, não perderam tempo. Sabiam, que o coração de Naraku, estava no lugar onde o coração de Kagura deveria estar. Não perderam muito tempo. Kagome pegou uma de suas flechas e lançou. Ao mesmo tempo, Rin fez com que sua espada deslizasse pelo local onde antes, ela dissera que cortaria. Kagura sofreu dois golpes ao mesmo tempo, mas, o mais eficiente por hora, fora o que Kagome lançou. Bem no coração, de Naraku.

Um silêncio tomou conta do local. Naraku se enfureceu. Todos se viraram para fita-lo. Afinal, era de conhecimento da maioria, que Kagura guardava seu coração. Ela estava morta, Kagome a acertou bem no coração, mas, por que ele ainda respirava?

Rin o olhou com desdém. Havia matado a garota, mas ele... Ah, ele seria a sua próxima vítima. Se aproximou vagarosamente. Ele observava todos seus passos. A dor terrível de cabeça dela voltara. Mas ela não demonstraria isso. Percebia, que quanto mais Naraku apertava a mão, mais forte era a dor. Ia se aproximando cada vez mais. Segurava fortemente sua espada. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, e não conseguia mais suportar a dor, cortou-lhe a mão. O alívio foi imediato. Mas, durou muito pouco, por causa do poder de regeneração.

─ Tola! Não percebe que não pode me ferir? Que não pode me matar.

─ Mas deveria ter morrido! ─ Disse Kagome aparecendo atrás de Rin sendo seguida por Sango.

Sesshoumaru sentiu cheiro de sangue e imediatamente virou-se para Sango, mas percebeu que o sangue não era dela, já que ela apontou para a perna de Rin, fazendo-o perceber, um corte profundo na coxa da garota.

─ Deveria. Mas não morri. Kagura realmente estava com meu coração. A outra parte...

─ O que tem a outra parte? ─ Pergunto novamente Kagome.

─ Acho que não irá querer saber. Será um baque muito forte, ficarão chateados com a notícia... Se sentirão traídos. Afinal... Onde está a Jóia de Quatro Almas?

─ Não mude de assunto.

─ Quer mesmo saber garotinha atrevida? Eu falo. Está com Rin.

Todos a olharam espantados. Como ela poderia ter feito isso? Ela ficou estática. Não conseguia pronunciar nada. Criou coragem.

─ Seu maldito! É mentira! Não está comigo! Nunca esteve!

─ Como pôde Rin? ─ Perguntou Kagome com desdém.

─ Kagome, vocês têm que acreditar em mim! Não está comigo! Eu nunca vi o coração dele! ─ Disse ela à beira das lágrimas.

─ Rin. ─ Chamou Inutaisho. ─ Olhe para mim.

Assim ela o fez. O olhava nos olhos. Ele percebeu, que os olhos da menina, estavam verdes, mas a pigmentação durou muito tempo, pois voltou à cor lilás.

─ Senhor Inutaisho, o senhor tem que acreditar em mim! Por favor!

─ Isso mesmo. ─ Disse Naraku. ─ Tem que acreditar nela.

Todos o olharam sem entender.

─ Metade do meu coração, está sim com Rin. Mas... Ela não sabia de nada. Eu escondi com ela. Mas ela não sabe onde está. Não é Hoshi Chiisai?

Rin ficou estática por alguns segundos. Hoshi Chiisai? Porque ele estava chamando-a de Pequena Estrela, o apelido que seus pais deram para ela? Pensou por alguns segundos. Ficou em silêncio. Lembrou-se de algo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Do que ela se lembrou? Hhsuahsuahsa Sou má, parando aqui. LADIE-CHAN! Leia uma coisinha, eu respondi sua review!**

**Nada de importante pra falar, só que a fic está acabando! *-***

**Vamos às reviews!**

**Ladie-Chan:** A fic ainda não acabou aqui. Mas faltam apenas 3 capítulos pra terminar. Desculpe, acho que te fiz pensar que ela estava super completa. Mas por favor, continue acompanhando! Essa semana ainda ela acaba, provavelmente. A fic está completinha! Bem, agradeço muito por todas as reviews que me mandou!

**Yonessaki Nahiki-Chan:** Curioosa? Agora que as coisasa começaram! Hhsuahsuahsua Até a próximaa! ^^

**:** Ah, sem problemas, acontece! ^^ Descobriu? Nossa! Achei que todo mundo ia saber de cara, mas só você descobriu! Hhsuahsauhsa Obrigada, fico felçiz que tenha gostado! ^^ Ja ne!

**Graziela Leon:** Hum... Acho que não posso responder! Hhsuahsauhsauhas E como seria... E como... Beijos, até a próxima!

**É isso girls and boys! Comentem bastante pois assim, posto mais rápido. *Má* **

**Kisu!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Pensou mais um pouco e teve a certeza.

Claro! Estava lá dentro! Mas, não conseguiria passar despercebida, sem que Naraku a perseguisse. Sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha uma audição perfeita, então, sussurrou-lhe:

─ Me dê cobertura. Vou matar esse idiota...

Demorou um pouco para perceber do que se tratava. Sim, ela sabia onde estava.

─ Vá. Cuidado.

Não pensou duas vezes. Voou em direção à mãe.

─ Me dê sua corrente mãe! Rápido!

Rin não podia esperar, então, puxou a corrente que a mãe usava. O pingente dessa corrente era metade de uma chave. Rin, tinha a metade que completava. Correu para o quarto, mas, ao subir as escadas, sentiu alguém segurar-lhe o braço.

─ Onde pensa que vai? ─ Naraku estava visivelmente atordoado.

─ Me solte!

─ Solte ela seu idiota! ─ Disse Miroku com Sango ao seu lado, que imediatamente, lançou uma espada em direção à Rin.

─ Corra Rin! ─ Disse Inutaisho chegando perto de onde estavam, sendo seguido por todo o resto do pessoal. ─ Sesshoumaru, suba com ela! Você também Inuyasha!

Rin corria o máximo que podia, e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha não ficavam atrás.

Chegou ao seu quarto e começou a procurar a outra metade da corrente.

─Droga, onde está?

─ Está o que Rin? ─ Perguntou Inuyasha.

─ Ah... Achei!

Uniu as duas metades. Entrou embaixo da cama, procurou um fundo falso que havia feito para guardar a caixa, para que as empregadas não vissem. Encontrou e puxou rápido.

─ Rin, Naraku está vindo! Rápido! ─ Disse Inuyasha.

─ Tudo bem... Já estou abrindo.

Colocou a chave na fechadura. Abriu rapidamente. Mas... Não estava lá. Onde estaria?

─ Não está aqui!

─ Procure de novo!

─ Inuyasha... Consegue usar sua audição pra saber onde está?

─ Acho que sim.

Chegou perto da caixa. Ouvia um som, mas não conseguia saber direito. Até que identificou.

─ Está aqui no centro.

─ No centro?? Já sei! Fundo falso!

─ O que pensa que está fazendo, garota? ─ Perguntou Naraku, chegando ao local.

─ Nada que seja do seu interesse? Ou será que é?

─ Sai daí!

─ Não!

Rin retirou o fundo falso e o viu. Pulsando vagarosamente. Pegou-o. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu uma dor forte em seu ombro direito. Viu sangue escorrendo sobre seu braço. Sim. Era ele. Estava apertando cada vez mais. Fora a dor de cabeça que estava causando nela. Só então entendeu. Ele podia controlá-la pois ela estava com o coração dele. De algum modo, ele criou um vínculo entre ela e o coração dele. Uma luz forte lhe invadia a mente. Mas não se deixaria levar. Talvez, se ela acabasse logo com aquilo, ele pararia.

Não pensou duas vezes. Com a força que lhe restava, jogou o coração dele no chão e cravou sua espada nele.

O alívio foi imediato. Inuyasha, estava estático, não conseguia fazer nada. Miroku, que acabara de chegar, pegou a espada da mão de Inuyasha e cravou nas costas de Naraku. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, levando Rin consigo, já que não havia tirado a mão de seu ombro.

Sango chegou ao quarto, sendo seguida por Kagome. Inutaisho tinha ido ver como Noriko estava.

─ RIN!

─ Sango... ─ Disse em um sussurro, fechando os olhos para tentar suportar a dor.

Naraku sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

─ Se eu for... Você irá comigo. Espero que esteja ciente disso.

Apertou mais a mão sobre o ombro dela. Ele percebia que estava indo embora. Então, lembrou-se da Jóia.

─ Se vocês me derem a Jóia de Quatro Almas, deixo ela viver.

─ Não daremos a jóia a você!

─ Então, vocês fizeram a escolha de vocês!

Tirou a mão do ombro dela. Direcionou-a para trás, como se estivesse pegando impulso. Sim, ele ia atravessar o corpo de Rin. Ela, fechou os olhos, como se estivesse esperando a dor. Havia perdido muito sangue, estava fraca. Pensou em Sesshoumaru. Lançou um último olhar a ele, como uma despedida. Um sorriso de canto, e fechou os olhos novamente, virando o rosto.

Esperou a dor. Sentiu algo em suas costas, na reta de seu coração. Como se alguém estivesse lhe cutucando com a unha. Apertou mais os olhos, mas a dor não aumentou. Mesmo que a dor não tivesse aumentado, já não conseguia mais permanecer com os olhos abertos. Caiu para o lado, mas pôde sentir, que alguém a segurava. Olhou para o lado, e viu Naraku caído. Percebeu que Kagome a segurava e que ela sussurrava algo.

─ Rin... Fique comigo... Não nos deixe... Rin...

─ É mais forte que eu... ─ Sussurrou de volta. ─ Vou lutar o máximo que eu puder, você sabe disso. ─ Disse fechando os olhos.

─ Sim, eu sei... Mas não feche os olhos...

Esse foi um pedido inevitável. Rin fechou os olhos, e sentiu como se estivesse caindo em um sono profundo. Pode ouvir Sesshoumaru gritar:

─ RIIN!

"Adormeceu". Sesshoumaru se enfureceu. Naraku, ainda vivo, disse:

─ Eu avisei... Se eu fosse, ela iria comigo!

─ MALDITO! ─ Como em um impulso, Sesshoumaru pegou a Tessaiga da mão de Inuyasha e cravou em Naraku, não ligando para a barreira da espada.

Nem se preocuparam se havia morrido ou não. Essa não era a preocupação do momento. Inutaisho adentrou o aposento acompanhado de Kaede.

Ela pediu que todos saíssem, e que Inuyasha fosse avisar os Nagahashi sobre o ocorrido.

Byakuya ainda estava no quarto de Noriko. Inutaisho fez questão, de avisá-lo do ocorrido, dizer que ele agora estava "livre" e pediu que ele avisasse os outros.

Assim que Inuyasha avisou os Nagahashi, eles entraram na mansão, onde foram para o quarto que Inuyasha disse que haviam levado Rin.

Ele ainda estava sentindo o cheiro de Kikyou por perto, até que olhou para uma das árvores e a viu. Foi em direção a ela.

Kagome estava na porta da mansão, onde tinha visão de Inuyasha. O que ele estava fazendo? Viu uma coisa que não a agradou muito. Começou a chorar. Lembrou-se que ele disse que ela era capaz de tudo. Seria mesmo?

Foi até lá. Ao chegar, percebeu que ele permanecia com os olhos abertos, e não piscava. Soube que havia algo errado.

─ Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? ─ Disse contendo as lágrimas. Inuyasha não respondeu.

─ Ele está me beijando, não está claro?

─ Ah... Está sim... Inuyasha... Fale comigo! Inuyasha! O que você fez com ele?

─ Nada...

─ Tire-o desse feitiço, agora.

─ E se eu não tirar?

─ Eu mesma tiro. ─ Kagome então, deu um tapa, na face de Inuyasha, que acordou como se acabasse de ter um pesadelo. ─ Sabia que ter que ficar escutando vovô falar sobre magia iria me ajudar em alguma coisa! Inu... Você está bem?

─ Sim... Quer dizer, não. Por que você me bateu?

─ Essa idiota te hipnotizou. E te beijou Inu...

─ Nossa Kah... Achei que quando eu conversei com você, você não tinha acreditado em mim! Essa é a maior prova de confiança que você poderia me dar! Aliás... O que quer aqui Kikyou? ─ Disse abraçando Kagome pela cintura. Kikyou nada respondeu. Estava com os olhos lacrimejados.

─Me desculpem. Não queria fazer isso. Mas, Naraku me obrigou. Disse que se eu não fizesse, mataria Kaede... ─ Agora, ela estava chorando.

─ Kah... Acha que devemos acreditar nela?

─ Não sei... Kikyou olhe pra mim...

Assim ela o fez. Apesar de tudo que Kikyou havia feito para Inuyasha, ela sabia que no fundo, ela falava a verdade. E uma coisa que Kagome não conseguia fazer, era julgar mal alguém, coisa que herdara da mãe.

─ Não queria ter ido embora... Desculpe-me Inuyasha. Amava-te, mas ele me ameaçou. Não fiz por mal. Kaede é a minha única família. Ele disse também, que era pra eu descobrir, onde seu pai guardava a Jóia. Mas não consegui, por isso ele atacou. Ele me disse, que o propósito maior dele, nem era tanto a Jóia, mas sim, pegar a outra metade do coração dele.

─ Já estamos sabendo disso. Naraku está morto agora Kikyou. Não precisa fingir mais nada. ─ Disse Kagome.

─ Sério? ─ Disse com uma ponta de felicidade.

─ Sim.

─ Então, Kagome, Inuyasha... Vocês me perdoam?

─ Eu perdôo. Vi que você está falando a verdade. E você Inu?

─ Se você está dizendo Kah... Também tem meu perdão.

─ Obrigada! Posso falar com minha irmã Kaede?

─ Claro. Entre, ela está cuidando de Rin.

─ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

─ Naraku a feriu no ombro. Ela perdeu muito sangue.

─ Espero que ela se recupere logo.

─ Nós também.

Subiram. Enquanto Kikyou conversava com Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru desceram para a sala.

Um silêncio torturante tomava conta do local. Sesshoumaru mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto desconhecido. Kagome e Sango derrubavam algumas lágrimas enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha ficavam com a responsabilidade de dizer que estava tudo bem, que Rin ia melhorar, apesar de duvidarem um pouco dessa hipótese.

─ Miroku... Eu quero ir cuidar dela... A vida inteira ela cuidou de mim! Agora eu não posso fazer nada? Tenho que ficar aqui, esperando?

─ Sango, temos que esperar... Kaede-sama sabe o que faz.

─ Inu... Eu também quero ir lá... Ela também cuidava de mim. Não consigo acreditar que Naraku tenha feito isso...

─ Nem eu Kah. Mas o importante, é que agora, ele está morto. Agora, só podemos esperar, e torcer para que Rin melhore.

Um barulho foi ouvido. Era Sesshoumaru. Ele havia ficado nervoso. Com o quê, os amigos desconheciam, com certeza estava muito nervoso, pois ele se levantou e chutou a mesa de centro da sala, saindo logo depois para o jardim.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos, até que Kaede apareceu. Estava séria.

─ Tenho boas notícias. Rin está bem. Ela é muito forte. Mesmo inconsciente, ela travou uma batalha dentro de si entre a vida e a morte. Parece que algo a segura aqui.

─ Que bom Kaede-sama! Obrigada. ─ Disse Kagome com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

─ Onde está Sesshoumaru-sama? Acho que ele merece saber que sua futura esposa irá sobreviver...

─ Futura esposa? ─ Perguntou Kagome.

─ É... Sesshoumaru foi prometido à filha dos Nagahashi desde quando ela nasceu. No caso, Rin. ─ Disse Miroku.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam. Parece que haviam esquecido desse fato.

─ Inuyasha, vá avisar Sesshoumaru. Quero falar com ele.

─ Ah Kaede... Por que eu?

─ Porque eu pedi pra você... Vá!

─ Deixe... Eu vou. ─ Disse Sango.

E assim ela fez. Seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que um Sesshoumaru furioso havia traçado. Chegando ao local chamou por ele.

─ Sesshoumaru-sama.

─ Fale.

─ Kaede disse que quer conversar com você.

─ O que ela quer?

─ Não sei.

Sesshoumaru disse um quase inaudível "Obrigado" e seguiu rumo aos quartos que era provavelmente o local que Kaede estava. Pensou que ela estivesse no quarto de Rin, mas a viu no corredor.

─ Sesshoumaru-sama, que bom que veio.

─ Sango me disse que queria falar comigo. É algo grave?

─ Não. É sobre Rin. Ela está melhor. Mas com muita febre. Queria lhe pedir que fosse pegar aquelas ervas, que tem no seu jardim, e que preparasse um chá. O mesmo chá que preparou para seu pai quando ele voltou ferido da guerra. Poderia fazer isso?

─ Claro.

Fez o que Kaede pediu. Levou até o quarto, e Kaede novamente pediu a ajuda dele para que colocassem Rin sentada e ela pudesse beber o chá.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, os quatro amigos conversavam animadamente.

─ Kah... Precisamos conversar com a sua mãe... Sobre aquele assunto...

─ Que assunto? ─ Perguntou Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

─ Não é nada disso que você está pensando, seu hentai!

─ Nossa, me desculpem! Falando em assunto importante Sangozinha, você terá que cumprir a promessa, lembra-se?

─ Promessa hein... ─ Disse Kagome.

─ Está vendo Inuyasha, depois eu que sou o hentai da história! Não contou pra ela ainda Sangozinha?

─ Não... ─ Disse ela corando.

─ Então eu conto. Eu e Sango vamos nos casar. Daqui uma semana. ─ Disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

─ Uma semana? ─ Falaram os outros três em uníssono.

─ Sim.

─ Mas, eu nem conversei com meus pais Miroku.

─ Não precisa... Eu já avisei. No começo, eles desconfiaram um pouco, mas aceitaram. Sua mãe disse que lhe dará o quimono e que daqui a três dias estarão aqui.

─ Kah... Eu ainda preciso falar com a sua mãe. Vou lá agora.

─ Está bem.

─ Mas eu vou sozinho, 'tá?

─ 'Tá.

Ele subiu. Sango então perguntou:

─ O que é Kagome?

─ Inu me pediu em casamento... Mas, acho que a minha mãe não irá deixar. Ela vai dizer que sou nova demais.

─ Que kawaii! Podíamos fazer a cerimônia juntas! Já imaginou??

─ Se a minha mãe deixar, quem sabe? Gostaria muito!

─ Não Sango! É o nosso dia! ─ Disse Miroku emburrado.

─ Cale a boca! Se ainda quer casar precisa de uma noiva!

─ Está bem...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**MINHAS SINCERAS DESCULPAS. Descobri que há um erro na fic, graças à Anambbd. O Erro está na parte em que os pais da Rin a chamam de Hoshi Chiisai. O Correto, é Chiisai Hoshi. **

**Perdão meninas, por esse erro. É que meu amigo me disse que era daquela maneira, então, eu achei que estivesse certo. **

**Desculpem mesmo, vou tentar corrigir esse erro. ^^**

**Vamos às reviews! ^^**

**Ladie-Chan:** Admito que quando eu escrevi eu pensei no lado pervertido da coisa. Eu dei muuuitas risadas escrevendo a cena da Rin. Eu escrevi esse capítulo em um dia que estava muito sarcástica. Rsrsrs. E eu AMO a fic do Gabriel. Sério. Já continueio, espero que tenha gostado. ^^

**Graziela Leon:** Riu bastante, é? Gostou da discussão? Eu também gosto da Kagura. Acho que seria um belo casal com o Sesshy se não existesse a Rin. Hhsuahuhsa Tá acando... T_T Chorei escrevndo o último capítulo... T_T Espero que tenha gostado desse. ^^

**:** Sério! Você foi a única! Gostou desse capítulo, detetive de fics? Hhsauuashas Espero te ver no penúltimo capítulo. ^^

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Eu má? Nooossaaaaa! Hhsuahasuhasuhusahas Dormiu bem? *Carinha inocente* Obrigada querida! Espero que tenha gostado! ^^ Beijos!

**Anambbd:** Obrigada por estar lendo! ^^ Coloquei como completa, pois a fic está completa. eu acabei de escrevê-la. Pensei em mudar quando me questionaram a mesma coisa, mas minha amiga disse que era melhor deixar assim, então deixei... E MUITO obrigada por ter me avisado sobre o erro. Estou tomando as medidas pra concertar o erro. ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ^^


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

**N/A: Toda vez que virem: ~o~o~ É indicação de mudança de local e/ou tempo.**

Uma semana havia se passado. Dolorosa, para todos, mas não deixava de ser feliz para a maioria. Noriko havia autorizado o casamento da filha. Relutou muito, mas sempre cedia aos olhinhos brilhantes da filha.

Os pais de Sango haviam chegado. Interaram-se de tudo o que aconteceu, conheceram os verdadeiros pais de Rin e ajudaram a cuidar dela, apesar de Sesshoumaru fazer tudo.

Foi uma semana corrida para todos. Preparativos do casamento, quimonos...

Rin não havia acordado. Kagome tinha esperanças de que ela acordaria para o casamento.

A casa estava a mil. Todos andavam de um lado pro outro.

Passou-se mais algum tempo. O local ficou magnífico, apesar de ser uma cerimônia discreta. Kouga e Ayame, que haviam ido embora logo após a morte de Naraku, voltaram. Ao todo, seriam mais ou menos 40 convidados.

Kagome e Sango estavam lindas. Kagome estava com um quimono em um tom azul bem claro, quase branco. Os cabelos estavam presos, em um coque, com alguns fios soltos.

Sango estava com um quimono em tons rosa, também bem claro. Seu cabelo estava solto. Enquanto se arrumavam, conversavam.

─ Queria que Rin estivesse aqui. Ela ia estar nos maquiando uma hora dessas. ─ Disse Kagome.

─ Verdade...

─ Será que ela irá sobreviver?

─ Acho que sim. Sesshoumaru está cuidando muito bem dela. E ela parece mais corada a cada dia que passa, apesar de que, hoje fui ver ela, ela ainda está um pouco pálida.

─ Tomara...

Enquanto as meninas conversavam, Sesshoumaru foi comer algo. Percebeu que a casa estava vazia, então supôs que a cerimônia estava pra começar, ou já havia começ para o quarto, não queria deixar Rin sozinha.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

.com/watch?v=sm-qy_GTraI

A cerimônia, realmente estava linda. Não havia quem colocasse defeito. Na opinião de Kagome, estava ainda mais perfeito que o casamento de sua mãe. Os pássaros, também alegravam a festa. Estavam todos felizes. Não totalmente, por causa de Rin, mas mesmo assim felizes.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Ela continuava deitada. Parecia que estava apenas dormindo. Aproximou-se. Ela parecia tão tranqüila. Sua respiração estava calma, compassada. Estava pálida, parecia tão frágil. Um medo terrível de perdê-la tomou conta de Sesshoumaru. Justo dele, que não tinha medo de nada. Como o medo de perder alguém, podia invadi-lo daquela maneira?

Mas, naquele momento, não estava preocupado com isso. A única preocupação dele no momento, era que Rin continuasse respirando. Que ela continuasse a iluminar a vida dele, que há alguns meses atrás, era uma noite sem estrelas, sem a lua, apesar de elas sempre brilharem no céu.

Por quê? Por que ela estava deixando-o sozinho bem agora?

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Esses desperdícios , esses erros  
Tanto tempo , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais um suspiro  
Caso reste apenas um  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais

De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria tudo por nós  
Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe..

Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais

_Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._

Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:

"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo,  
Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte. (2x)  
Continue respirando  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte  
Continue respirando  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte...

**Far Away (tradução)**

**Nickelback**

Continuava olhando-a. De repente, começou a perceber, que Rin estava respirando mais rápido. Começou então, a se mexer, vagarosamente e a apertar os olhos, tendo uma expressão de medo. Ele então, colocou a mão em sua testa, para ver se ela estava com febre. Sim, ela estava. Quando fez menção de se levantar, para ir chamar Kaede, Rin despertou, sentando-se na cama, e o abraçando fortemente.

─ Se... Sesshoumaru! Eu tive tanto medo!

─ Acalme-se Rin, o que aconteceu?

─ Eu, eu estava bem, estava com você, mas, de repente, você sumiu, e eu não te encontrava... Eu fiquei sozinha lá, e eu não queria ficar sozinha! Eu queria que você estivesse lá...

─ Calma... Eu estou aqui, com você... ─ Disse afagando os longos cabelos negros da moça. Ele então, percebeu que ela estava chorando. ─ Não precisa chorar... Está com dor em algum lugar?

─ Não... ─ Disse soltando-o. ─ Só meu ombro que está meio dolorido, mas pelo que vejo não há nada aqui. O que aconteceu ontem? Só me lembro de Naraku estar apertando meu ombro, e, de repente tudo escureceu.

─ Na verdade, não foi ontem. Já faz uma semana, que você está aqui, dormindo, sem acordar.

─ Uma semana???

─ Sim. ─ Disse limpando o caminho de lágrimas que ainda estavam no rosto de Rin, que percebendo o ato, ruborizou.

─ E... Você ficou aqui comigo?

─ Sim, o tempo todo. Somente deixava que Kaede trocasse seu curativo, já que ela precisaria tirar a sua blusa. Todo o resto, quem fazia era eu.

Ela ficou ainda mais corada.

─ Obrigada... Por... Cuidar de mim.

Ele a olhava nos olhos, mas naquele momento, estava indeciso se olhava os olhos ou a boca da garota. Aproximou-se. Não tinha mais controle sobre si.

Ela o olhava assustada, talvez nunca tivesse passado por isso antes. Estavam a milímetros de distância, ela não sabia o que fazer. Colocou a mão no ombro dele. Um medo lhe invadiu, então, perguntou:

─ Er... Onde está Kagome, Sango? Preciso falar com elas...

Ele ficou surpreso. Não sabia o que fazer, ela estava deixando-o louco!

─ Kagome e Sango estão se casando. ─ Disse sem demonstrar sentimento.

─ O QUÊ??

Rin então saiu do quarto. Respirou aliviada por ter saído dali. Ela nunca havia beijado ninguém em toda sua vida. Estava com medo, assustada. Muitas coisas novas aconteceram com ela durante um curto período de tempo. Precisava ficar um tempo sozinha. Lembrou-se do que Sesshoumaru lhe falou, correu para o jardim.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Os quatro ainda estavam sobre o pequeno altar. Fizeram suas últimas juras, e, quando se preparavam para sair, uma voz foi ouvida, e uma luz forte invadiu o local.

─ Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya! Como ousam se casar e não me convidar?

─ Rin!! ─ Disseram em uníssono. Ela estava com uma pequena esfera de energia na mão, mas ela logo se desfez.

─ Pensamos que você morreria! ─ Disse Miroku se aproximando.

Todos a abraçavam, inclusive os "pais" que chegaram.

─ Me respondam. Como ousaram se casar sem mim? Eu disse que maquiaria vocês!

─ Desculpe-nos Rin. ─ Disse Sango. ─ Pensamos que você...

─ Terão que me aturar mais um pouquinho, infelizmente... Estava com tanta saudade... Foi horrível! ─ Disse abraçando as amigas, deixando que uma lágrima solitária rolasse.

─ Imagino. Vá tomar um banho, te esperaremos para iniciar a festa!

─ Tudo bem, já vou indo.

Conversou com mais algumas pessoas e subiu. No meio do caminho, encontrou Sesshoumaru, que estava descendo as escadas.

─ Onde vai? Achei que quisesse aproveitar a festa. ─ Disse ele frio, de um modo como nunca havia falado com ela.

─ Eu vou tomar um banho. Me trocar.

Ele nada respondeu e continuou a caminhar. Rin então, sentiu um aperto no coração, e chorou. Ele sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas e se sentiu um idiota por isso.

Algumas horas se passaram. Rin fingiu sorrir muito, e "aproveitou" a festa.

A felicidade dos noivos era evidente. Sorriam a todo momento. Trocavam olhares apaixonados, e Rin não deixou de sentir uma pontinha de inveja por isso. Será que nunca teria alguém que a olhasse com o mesmo desejo? Talvez essa pessoa, havia a olhado assim, naquele mesmo dia, e ela o ignorou. Droga! Nunca fazia nada certo!

Foi para perto dos noivos. Queria andar um pouco. Aproveitou que ainda era por voltas das três da tarde e decidiu ir para a fonte. Os recém-casados viajariam para uma cidadezinha ao lado, para uma mansão que Inutaisho possuía lá.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Chegando a casa, foram para seus respectivos quartos. Kagome estava nervosa, suava frio e tremia. Estranhou o fato de Sango estar calma. Será que Sango já havia feito alguma coisa e não contou?

Inuyasha e ela foram à direção oposta de Miroku e Sango.

Chegaram ao quarto. Ambos estavam em silêncio, sabiam que aquele era um momento complicado.

Ela sentou-se na cama e começou a olhar para a janela, observava a paisagem.

Ele a olhava, com desejo, amor, um misto de emoções que ambos até então desconheciam, mas que iriam conhecer. Sem perceber, foi se aproximando. Quando já estava a centímetros da garota, ela percebeu sua presença e o olhou. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, iniciando um beijo calmo.

Fez com que ela se levantasse e colocou sua mão no quadril dela. Fez menção de abaixá-la, mas parou, como se pedisse permissão, que logo foi concedida quando ela o fez.

Ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, sabia que aquele era um ponto muito fraco dela. Ela não ficou para trás. Começou a fazer carinho na nuca dele.

Não suportavam mais. Estavam experimentando sentimentos muito fortes.

Ele a empurrou, fazendo com que ela se deitasse.

Passou a mão pela coxa dela, levantando o quimono. Ela então, desamarrou o obi do mesmo. Ele parou um segundo para admirá-la, e logo voltou sua atenção para a boca da garota.

Começaram a suar. Ele então retirou seu haori, ficando apenas com a calça. Que logo foi retirada também.

Beijava-a agora, calorosamente, de uma forma que nunca havia beijado-a antes. Enquanto a beijava, passava a mão pelo corpo da garota. Não deixou de perceber que a garota corou um pouco com isso, mas continuou. Passou então a beijar seu pescoço e morder o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Percebeu então, que era a hora. Será que ela estaria preparada? Olho para ela. Ela percebeu o recado, e apenas fechou os olhos. Esse foi o sinal, o sinal, para que ele iniciasse ali, uma longa noite...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rin caminhava. Queria chegar logo a tal fonte. Passaria pelo menos uns dois dias lá. Foi para perto do rio, onde uma vez, se divertiu com todos os amigos. Sentou-se em uma pedra grande que havia lá e começou a recordar.

Lembrou-se da maneira que brincavam, de como davam risadas, da hora que Inuyasha ralou o joelho, de quando ela quase foi pega observando Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru... O que ela fez? Talvez ele nunca mais voltasse a falar com ela. Tudo por causa da infantilidade dela. Mas, ela não tinha culpa. Nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém, sabia que não podia, já que era uma youkai e tinha medo que descobrissem. Mas agora, todos já sabiam.

Por que ela agiu daquela forma? Será que foi vergonha? Vergonha do quê? Dele. Sim, era dele. Mas, ela nunca admitiria. Estava apaixonada, logo ela, apaixonada. Não podia ser, não queria crer. Mas era a mais pura realidade, estava acontecendo, já havia acontecido, ela deixou que uma das únicas oportunidades para ser feliz, havia escapado de suas mãos.

Apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Não conseguia mais segurar. Estava sendo forte, desde o início, mas agora não havia mais ninguém na platéia para que ela continuasse com o teatro.

─ Não consigo mais... ─ Sussurrava para si. ─ Poderia ser qualquer um, menos você...

Levantou-se. Ficou de pé. Uma imensa vontade de chorar a invadiu. Mas o orgulho não deixava.

─ Droga Rin, não há mais ninguém aqui, coloque pra fora, o que você não deixa que ninguém veja! ─ Sussurrou novamente.

Chorou. Sentiu o chão lhe faltar, caiu de joelhos. Queria gritar, mas a voz lhe faltava. Queria soltar tudo aquilo que lhe incomodava, em uma de suas esferas de energia, mas se sentia muito fraca para isso. A única forma que lhe restava para expressar o que sentia, eram as lágrimas.

Sua roupa negra contrastava com a grama verde. Usava um vestido tomara-que-caia. A parte de baixo dele era rodada, o que, enquanto ela estava ajoelhada, formava um tipo de círculo mal feito em volta dela.

Enquanto ela chorava, ela apertava a base do vestido, como que para aliviar a dor, mas parecia que nada estava funcionando. O que faria então?

_Perdida na escuridão  
Esperando para um sinal  
Ao invés disso só há silêncio  
Você não pode ouvir meus gritos?_

Nunca pare de esperar  
Até que você saiba onde você está  
Mas uma coisa é certa  
Você sempre está em meu coração

Eu te acharei em algum lugar  
Eu continuarei tentando  
Até o dia da minha morte  
Eu só preciso saber  
Tudo que aconteceu?  
A verdade libertará minha alma

Perdido na escuridão  
Tentado achar seu caminho de casa  
Eu quero te abraçar  
E nunca deixar você ir

Quase como você no céu  
Assim ninguém pode ferir sua alma  
Vivendo em agonia  
Porque eu apenas não soube  
Onde você estava

Eu te acharei em algum lugar  
Eu continuarei tentando  
Até o dia da minha morte  
Eu só preciso saber  
Tudo que aconteceu?  
A verdade libertará minha alma

Onde quer que você esteja  
Eu não deixarei de procurar  
Tudo que me leva ir

Eu te acharei em algum lugar  
Eu continuarei tentando  
Até o dia da minha morte  
Eu só preciso saber  
Tudo que aconteceu?  
A verdade libertará minha alma

**Somewhere (tradução)**

**Within Temptation**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

O pôr-do-sol se aproximava. Os quatro jovens foram para o jardim, para apreciarem o primeiro anoitecer juntos. Kagome ainda estava meio envergonhada. Sango estava normal, mas Miroku não deixava de transmitir um sorriso de satisfação.

Kagome entrou para dentro da casa, já que, de repente, começou esfriar. Pensou em Rin. Será que ela estava bem? Foi seguida por Sango, que ao chegar ao quarto, indagou:

─ Como foi?

─ Co-como foi o quê?

─ Você sabe do que eu estou falando... Não precisa ficar vermelha...

─ Bom...

─ Só isso?

─ Só. ─ Disse corada.

─ Me conte os detalhes.

─ Não sei o que contar!

─ Bom, ele foi carinhoso pelo menos?

─ Muito. Satisfeita?

─ Sim.

─ Estou preocupada com a Rin.

─ Por quê?

─ Lembra do que o senhor Inutaisho disse?

─ O quê?

─ Que os poderes da Rin estão sempre se desenvolvendo. Hoje é noite de lua cheia. Será que esse frio repentino está sendo causado por ela? Não estamos tão longe da mansão e ela nos disse que iria para a fonte. ─ Foi em direção à janela. ─ A fonte fica mais ou menos pra lá. ─ Disse apontando para o lado esquerdo, onde um pouco distante, uma floresta podia ser avistada.

─ Será mesmo ela?

─ Tenho minhas dúvidas.

─ Vamos descer, venha.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Já havia escurecido completamente... Rin não estava nada bem. Além de não estar bem sentimentalmente, sentia como se vários pequenos choques a atingisse, como aconteceu quando ela quando descobriu que tinha que descarregar sua força. Ela sentia frio. Será que estava acontecendo de novo? Será que seus poderes estariam se desenvolvendo novamente?

Resolveu ir para a choupana. Lá deitaria e descansaria. Relaxaria, pensaria no que fez. E quem sabe, voltar para a mansão dos Taisho de cabeça erguida, para tentar novamente.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

─ Por que demoraram tanto lá em cima?? Achei que a Sango tinha te raptado Kah... Já tava ficando louco de saudade...

─ Xiii... O Inuyasha já quer c....

─ Ouse terminar de falar ou eu conto pra Sango o que você fez na viagem que você fez comigo e com o papai. ─ Disse Inuyasha entre os dentes.

─ Você não ousaria!

─ Então cale a boca e não duvide de mim! ─ Disse pegando Kagome no colo.

─ Depois quando eu falo...

─ Eu acabei de me casar, tenho todo o direito...

─ Claro, mas ela não agüenta mais...

─ Kah, você não quer ir lá comigo?

─ Inu, você acabou de sair da cozinha e já quer voltar pra lá? Poxa, você passou o dia inteiro comendo e nem deu bola pra mim! ─ Disse fazendo biquinho.

─ Juro que é a última vez... Depois eu vou onde você quiser.

─ Jura?

─ Juro. Então vamos.

Saíram. Sango olhou profundamente para Miroku.

─ Acho que não preciso nem perguntar.

─ Ah, outro dia eu te conto...

─ Miroku...

─ Não quero contar... Tenho vergonha.

─ O quê? Você é o maior sem vergonha que eu já conheci!

─ Obrigado pelo apoio moral!

─ Conte, estou sem paciência hoje.

─ Está bem. Prometa que não irá rir e muito menos brigar comigo.

─ Prometo.

─ Uma vez, Inutaisho levou eu e Inuyasha para um casamento.

─ E Sesshoumaru?

─ Estava em treinamento. Bom. Nesse casamento, eu comi demais, bebi demais... Fiquei bêbado. Promete que não irá brigar comigo de novo.

─Prometo!

─ Eu comecei a dar em cima da noiva, não deixava que ninguém chegasse perto dela. Fomos para o meio do salão, e começamos a dançar. Rodamos e rodamos e eu coloquei tudo pra fora.

─ Você vomitou em cima dela?

─ É... ─ Disse meio estressado. ─ O Inutaisho me tirou de lá, e me levou pra algum lugar pra me dar uma bronca... Mas eu não escutei, saí correndo, cheguei perto da noiva novamente, e perguntei se ela queria ter um filho meu. Levei um tapa, desmaiei, o Inuyasha me levou para os fundos da casa, me jogou no rio, eu acordei... ─ Disse rapidamente.

Sango começou a rir. Miroku ficou emburrado.

─ Você disse que não riria de mim!

─ Desculpe... ─ Disse tentando segurar o riso. ─ Não dou mais risada.

Ela então, o beijou ternamente. Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram, e ficaram olhando a cena.

─ Eles estão certinhos. Deveríamos fazer isso também. ─ Disse Inuyasha.

─É, eu também, mas você ficou o dia inteiro enfiado naquela cozinha. Agora anoiteceu, está frio, e eu não aproveitei nadinha. ─ Disse Kagome.

─ Tem certeza que você não aproveitou? ─ Disse fazendo uma cara sexy, chegando perto e dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

─ Não me referi a isso. ─ Disse corando.

─ Amanhã te mostro tudo.

─ Amanhã teremos que voltar.

─ Voltamos depois de amanhã!

─ Tudo bem... Vamos dormir.

─ Dormir?

─ Você me entendeu! ─ Disse corando ainda mais.

─ Poxa, você é insaciável!

─ Quer que eu arrume alguém para me saciar?

─ Não precisa, eu dou conta!

─ Bom mesmo, vamos deixá-los sozinhos.

─ BOA NOITE MIROKU, BOA NOITE SANGO!

─ Boa noite! ─ Disse Sango.

─ Boa noite Inu, boa noite, senhora insaciável...

─Inuyasha, seu baka! Eles ouviram! ─ Disse Kagome batendo em Inuyasha.

─ Miroku, quer que eu conte pra Sango?

─ Pode falar, ela já sabe!

─ A Kagome ainda não sabe... Venha Kah, vou te contar nos mínimos detalhes...

─ Inuyasha, seu baka, volte aqui.

Inuyasha não deu ouvidos se virou, contando pra Kagome o que havia acontecido, enquanto iam para o quarto.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Na mansão dos Taisho, tudo estava em completa ordem. Estavam jantando, quando Inutaisho disse:

─ Que frio repentino, não é mesmo Myouga?

─ Sim, repentino demais.

─ Falando em repentino, depois de amanhã é aniversário da Rin. ─ Disse Yunna.

─É mesmo minha querida. ─ Disse Myouga. ─ Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente passaremos mais um aniversário com nossa filhinha.

─ Sim. Sesshoumaru-sama, já conversou com ela? Precisamos ajustar os detalhes do casamento.

─ Não. ─ Disse Sesshoumaru.

─ Sesshoumaru, sugiro que vá amanhã onde Rin está e converse com ela.

─ Não irei. Com licença, irei me retirar. ─ Disse se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto.

Um silêncio momentâneo reinou.

─ O que está acontecendo com ele Inutaisho? ─ Disse Yunna.

─ Não sei. Às vezes ele tem uma virada de humor.

─ Oh sim... Hoje é noite de lua cheia?

─ Sim Yunna. Por quê?

─ É que, provavelmente, hoje é a última evolução de poderes da Rin. Esse frio, pode ter sido causado por ela.

─ Será? ─ Perguntou Myouga.

─ Creio que sim. Quando eu estou nervosa, faz muito calor ou a lua brilha mais intensamente. Com ela provavelmente será o contrário. Fará frio, e tempestades fortes se formarão. Dependerá do sentimento.

─ Tomara que ela esteja bem. ─ Disse a mãe de Sango.

─ Creio que não. Passei muito mal na noite que isso aconteceu comigo. Senti pequenos choques no corpo, assim como acontece quando alguma parte do seu corpo adormece. E febre.

─ Será que não é bom irmos até lá? ─ Disse novamente a mãe de Sango, dessa vez, preocupada.

─ Não. Ela disse que queria ficar sozinha. Se alguém for lá, ela pode piorar. ─ Disse Inutaisho se levantando. ─ Fiquem à vontade. Vou dormir.

─ Obrigado. ─ Responderam em uníssono.

Inutaisho sabia que suas últimas palavras surtiriam efeito em alguém. Ele sabia que o filho, escutava atentamente o que eles falavam sobre Rin. E ele sabia também, que o filho não daria o braço a torcer.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rin realmente estava com muita febre. Chegou ao quarto. Nele, havia uma pequena mesa, com uma vela que ela logo acendeu. Havia uma cama, com alguns cobertores e lençóis ao lado. Pegou-os e deitou-se na cama.

Passaram-se 10 minutos. A febre aumentou. Pensou em ir se molhar na fonte, mas o frio havia aumentado, não seria tão imprudente. Ela já estava delirando.

Não sabia o que era pior. Sentir como se todo seu corpo estivesse adormecido ou a dor em seu coração. Escolheu a dor. Nenhuma dor era maior do que estava sentindo. Não entendia. Por que ela o rejeitou? Por que ela o afastou, sabendo que ela desejava aquilo, desde o momento que o vira? Por que foi tão infantil?

Por medo. E foi esse maldito medo, que o fez se tornar frio novamente. Ser frio, com a única pessoa por quem ele demonstrava algum sentimento. Ela.

─ Sesshoumaru.

Era a única coisa que conseguia dizer. Delirava muito. E alto. Sentia presenças. De pessoas, que não estavam lá. Ou melhor, DA pessoa, que não estava lá. Sim. Sentia a presença dele.

─ Sesshoumaru? Você está aí? ─ Não obteve resposta. ─ É você sim. Me desculpe... Por favor... ─ Sua voz estava fraca, e por ela, também se percebia que estava tremendo. ─ Estou com frio. ─ Lágrimas escorriam pela face avermelhada da garota.

Um silêncio reinou. Somente os soluços da garota podiam ser ouvidos.

─ Você é um idiota, sabia? Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Como teve a audácia de... ─ Hesitou. Mas, retomou a falar, com a voz fraca. ─ Fazer eu me apaixonar por você? Agora você me odeia. Porque eu fugi de você. ─ Ela continuava chorando. Mas reuniu forças e continuou. ─ Você foi o primeiro a tentar isso. Acha que eu não fiquei assustada? Como você queria que eu fosse corajosa? Nunca me apaixonei. Nunca ganhei um beijo. Você não poderia estar me odiando por isso!

Resolveu parar de falar. Ficou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.

_Sob o seu feitiço novamente  
Eu não posso dizer não para você  
Almejo meu coração e ele sangra em sua mão  
Eu não posso dizer não para você_Por que não posso dizer não

Não deveria ter te deixado me irritar tão docemente  
Agora, eu não posso acordar deste sonho  
Eu não posso respirar, mas me sinto

Boa o bastante  
Sinto-me boa o bastante para você

Beba desta doce decadência  
Eu não posso dizer não para você  
E eu me perdi completamente, mas eu nem ligo  
Eu não posso dizer não para você

Não deveria ter deixado você me conquistar me completamente  
Agora, eu não posso acordar deste sonho  
Não é possível acreditar que me sinto

Boa o bastante  
Sinto-me boa o bastante  
Tem sido um longo tempo tão próximos, mas me sinto bem

E ainda estou esperando a chuva cair  
Despeje a vida real sobre mim  
Porque eu não posso me apegar a uma coisa boa  
o bastante  
Eu sou boa o bastante para você me amar também?

Portanto, tome cuidado com o que me pede

**Good Enough (tradução)**

**Evanescence**

─ Você me ama Sesshoumaru?? ─ Disse novamente, esperando resposta. Mas a resposta não chegou...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Sesshoumaru nada disse. Como demorou tanto pra perceber a presença dela? Achava que o cheiro que emanava na sala era fruto de sua imaginação, como há algum tempo vinha acontecendo. Tinha vontade de matar seu pai! Ele com certeza sabia que Rin estava lá, por isso o fez dizer aquelas coisas!

─ Sesshoumaru...

─ Sim?

─ Acho melhor nos afastarmos um pouco.

─ Por quê?

─ Olhe... Tem toda essa história com os Nagahashi... E sabe... Eu tenho medo.

─ Medo do que?

─ De me apaixonar por você!

─ O que?

─ Isso mesmo... Sabe, eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas não consigo parar de pensar um minuto em você! E se aquela garota voltar? Penso também, que pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas... Eu sei lá.

─ Você sabe que não há necessidade disso...

─ Será que não há mesmo?

─ Não. Isso é medo Rin.

─ Talvez seja...

─ Talvez?

─ Está bem... É medo mesmo! Sesshoumaru... Eu estou morrendo de medo de sentir alguma coisa por você! E se você não corresponder? E se aquela menina voltar?

─Rin... Eu também tenho o mesmo medo. Mas aquela menina não vai voltar. Já faz muito tempo que Naraku a seqüestrou. Ela deve estar morta. E sabe, nós podemos estar confundindo esse sentimento com amizade.

─ Me dê um abraço?

Ela nem esperou a resposta. Já o abraçou. Ele demorou um pouco a corresponder. De uma coisa, Rin tinha certeza... O que ela estava sentindo por Sesshoumaru não era amizade. Era algo muito maior. E ela, sem querer querendo, estava lendo os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru. Sim, ele também a amava, mas não iria admitir.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ É Sesshoumaru Taisho... Acho que você me ama. ─ Disse mais para si mesma.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Podem me matar, me trucidar, me espancar, me cortar.**

**É que aconteceram algumas coisas e eu não tive ânimo pra postar. =/ **

**Eu ainda estou um pouco sem ânimo então não vou responder os coments, ok? Mas li todos eles... **

**Fazendo um comentário rápidoo:**

**Sim. Penúltimo capítulo. A próxima vez que eu postar, será a última vez. Peço para as ninas que ainda não me adicionaram, para que me adicionem, assim, poderei avisar caso eu poste mais alguma coisa. :D **

**E Nahiki-chan, não tem problema, viu? Sei que lerás e espero que goste! Amai, que bom que acompanhará aqui floor!**

**Beijooos! Espero coments pra postar loogo!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Bem... Antes de postar o último capítulo, gostaria de agradecer. Obrigada, a todas as pessoas que leram essa fanfic. :D Não achei que ela fosse te tantos leitores assim, realmente. Vocês tornaram meus dias, um pouco mais felizes. Obrigada mesmo. De coração! Espero que não tenha decepcionado vocês. :D Aproveitem! Ah... Como não há mais capítulos, responderei os comentários em um outro capítulo. Ah... Pra quem não me add no orkut ainda, por favor, adicionee! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

─ Onde está Sesshoumaru? ─ Perguntou Inutaisho para Kaede.

─ Não sei senhor. Não o vi mais depois do jantar. Por quê?

─ Estava conversando com Myouga. Ele irá se casar. Querendo ou não. Ele disse que gostaria de conversar com Rin. Quero que ele o faça, o mais rápido possível.

─ Entendo. Procure no jardim. Talvez ele esteja lá.

─ Não. Amanhã convesarei com ele.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

─ Inu... Você acha que o Sesshoumaru gosta da Rin?

─ Por que essa pergunta agora?

─ Por que ela ama ele.

─ Ele também.

─ Ama ela?

─ Não, ele mesmo.

─ Engraçadinho...

─ Mas, existe uma possibilidade, nem que remota, dele estar interessado nela.

─ Que bom. Vamos dormir?

─ Dormir?

─ Você entendeu.

─ Você que manda.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Depois de um tempo, Rin adormeceu. Antes de adormecer, ficara pensando. Será que ele realmente estava lá? Sentia a presença de alguém, sentia a presença dele, mas será que realmente era ele? Será que a sua febre não estava pregrando-lhe peças?

Não. Sentiu, não poderia se confundir. A presença dele era impossível de se confundir.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A tarde do dia seguinte havia chegado. O frio havia passado, e os quatro jovens se preparavam para voltar. Kagome achou melhor voltar naquele dia mesmo, ou sua mãe ficaria preocupada. De qualquer jeito, Sango voltaria, já que gostaria de aproveitar mais um pouco seus pais.

Kagome e Inuyasha, estavam no quarto, quando ele perguntou:

─ Kah... O que você acha, de fazermos uma viagem?

─ Ótimo! Pra onde?

─ Não sei...

─ Como eu vou pra qualquer lugar Inu?

─ Eu te amo sabia?

─ Eu também te amo!

─ Vamos comemorar?

─ Como?

─ Você nem imagina...

Beijaram-se... O que aconteceu depois, fica por conta da imaginação...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Rin foi embora. Chegando à mansão, Inutaisho disse-lhe:

─ Está melhor?

─ O quê?

─ Não percebeu? Aquele frio todo foi causado por você!

─ Por mim?

─ YUNNAA!

─ Diga Inutaisho... ─ Disse Yunna chegando apressadamente. ─ Rin! Está bem minha querida? Passou muito mal?

─ Mãe, do que está falando??

─ Querida, ontem foi sua última evolução de poderes, já que amanhã é seu aniversário.

─ Última evolução? Meu aniversário?

─ Sim querida!

─ Que evolução?

─ "Sentimentares". Toda vez que você estiver triste, chorando, ou coisas do gênero, fará frio, tempestades se formarão.

─ Como você sabe disso?

─ Ontem foi uma boa prova. Fez muito frio, por causa disto.

─ Eu não sabia.

─ Oh sim... Você estava com febre não é? ─ Disse Yunna acariciando a face da filha.

─ Sim. ─ Disse com a cabeça baixa.

─ Sentiu como se todo seu corpo estivesse adormecendo?

─ Sim.

─ Sabia. Você realmente, se tornou uma mulher. Apesar de para os humanos você já ser, para os youkais você é apenas a partir de agora!

─ Isso teria que ser emocionante?

─ Sim.

─ Estou muuuito feliz. ─ Disse forçando um sorriso.

Yunna a abraçou, e falou ao seu ouvido:

─ Sei que não está bem, por causa de problemas emocionais. Não se esqueça, sou sua mãe, tenho os mesmos poderes que você, sendo assim, também leio pensamentos. Mas infelizmente, você já os domou, e sabe esconder o que pensa. Não sei o que te acontece, fiquei muito tempo longe de você... Mas quero que confie em mim como sua mãe. Seria o ato que me traria mais felicidade, em toda a minha vida, já que sonhei com esse momento durante muito tempo.

─ Eu confio mamãe... ─ Disse ainda em um sussurro, fazendo quem que Yunna se emocionasse. ─ Só não estou pronta para revelar algo, que ninguém sabe.

Yunna a soltou. E abrindo um sorriso, disse:

─ Não está pronta para isso, mas é uma mulher. Irá se casar minha querida. Logo após seu aniversário!

─ O quê?

─ Rin, vá dormir. ─ Disse Myouga, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

─ Tudo bem...

Subiu para o quarto. Chegando lá, não chorou, berrou, esperneou. Simplesmente deitou na sua cama, e começou a pensar.

─ Realmente Sesshoumaru... Dessa vez acho que eu te perdi... Pra sempre. Talvez seja o melhor pra mim.

_Agora eu sei que o final chega,  
Você sabia desde o começo,  
Não queria acreditar que era verdade,  
Você está sozinha outra vez,  
Mas minha alma estará com você..._

Por que o relógio ainda está correndo,  
Se meu mundo não está girando?  
Escuto sua voz pelo vento em direção da porta,  
Você está sozinha de novo,  
Eu estou apenas esperando...

Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração,  
Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos,  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue,  
Eu estou pronto para me render.  
Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério  
E tudo que eu peço é compreensão,  
Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado  
Eu estou pronto para me render

Eu me lembro dos momentos,  
A vida foi curta pro romance,  
Como uma rosa isso irá desaparecer  
Eu estou deixando tudo...

Sem arrependimentos, a guerra está acabada,  
O retorno de um soldado,  
Colocando minhas mãos em meu coração sangrando,  
Eu estou deixando tudo pra trás,  
Sem mais esperas

Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração,  
Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos,  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue,  
Eu estou pronto para me render,  
Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério  
E tudo que eu peço é compreensão,  
Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado  
Eu estou pronto para me render

Eu esperei por tanto tempo!

Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração,  
Antes de você ir embora sem arrependimentos,  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue,  
Eu estou pronto para me render,  
Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério  
E tudo que eu peço é compreensão,  
Trazendo de volta pra você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado  
Eu estou pronto para me render

Eu estou pronto para me render

**Bleeding**** Heart (tradução)**

**Angra**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

─ Yunna, não era pra falar! ─ Disse Myouga em tom de reprovação.

─ De qualquer jeito ela iria saber. E outra, Sesshoumaru não vai falar. Ele está no jardim. Mande Rin ir fazer seu ritual. Aposto que ao vê-la, ele mudará de idéia.

─ Yunna, se importaria de esperar um pouco? É que eu gostaria de falar com ela. ─ Disse a mãe de Sango.

─ Claro, pode ir.

Assim ela o fez. Chegando lá, encontrou a filha deitada, virada para a janela, observando o céu.

─ Rin?

Ela virou-se.

─ Mãe? Entre.

Assim ela o fez. Se dirigiu até a cama da filha, e sentou-se, fazendo com que Rin deitasse em seu colo.

─ Faz tanto tempo que eu não faço isso, não é mesmo?

─ Sim mãe, muito tempo. Estava com saudades.

─ Eu também meu amor... Muitas. Você está tão tristinha... O que está acontecendo?

─ Nada mãe. É imaginação sua. Só estou cansada, ontem à noite passei muito mal.

─ Sei, que está passando por um momento, em que é complicado dar sua confiança a alguém... Lembra-se de quando seu pai te encontrou, naquela estrada?

─ Claro, como poderia esquecer?

─ Bom, naquele dia, eu descobri que você era uma youkai.

─ Descobriu? Como?

─ Bem... Apesar de aparentar ser uma humana, muitas vezes uma pequena esfera de energia se formava em sua mão. Era como se você estivesse tendo um pesadelo, e nesse pesadelo, você estivesse lutando com alguém. Mas, é claro que eu não deixei que seu pai percebesse. Muito menos Sango. Eu sempre soube que você saía todas as noites de lua, e cuidava para que seu pai e Sango não percebessem.

─ Eu... Nunca percebi nada...

─ Uma vez, uma semana antes de você se mudar pra casa dos Taisho, sua roupa rasgou, a que usa na forma youkai, lembra-se?

─ Claro... Eu retirei a roupa e guardei. Depois ela sumiu. Para a minha sorte, era lua nova e eu não saía. No dia em que eu ia me mudar, apareceu uma roupa nova, no mesmo lugar que eu havia guardado a antiga. Que dizer, que foi você?

─Sim. Querida. Eu, sempre, te ajudei. Sempre cuidei para que seu pai e Sango não descobrissem. Foi muito difícil pegar a sua roupa, sabia? ─ Disse em um tom brincalhão. ─ Acho, mesmo não sabendo, sou a pessoa que mais confiou em toda a sua vida. Mesmo não sendo a sua mãe. Sempre desejei que encontrasse seus pais verdadeiros, mas tinha medo que você me abandonasse. Com o tempo, você se tornou doce, e imaginei, que nunca faria isso. Por isso, minha querida, te peço... ─Disse com os olhos marejados. ─ Conte para essa tua mãe, o que te aflige, para que eu possa te trazer acalento, o acalento, que mesmo não sabendo, você sempre teve. Para que eu possa te ajudar, e para que tire esse peso do teu coração. Posso ser uma simples humana, mas acima de tudo, sou mãe. Posso não ser tua verdadeira mãe, mas te conheço, minha pequena... Minha Shyu...

Rin riu com o último comentário da mãe. Talvez o primeiro sorriso sincero nos últimos 3 dias.

─ Não acredito que ainda se lembra desse apelido... Por que você me deu ele mesmo?

─ Por que quando chegou, você não dizia nada. Ficava em silêncio a todo momento. E ainda é assim. Só fala as coisas realmente necessárias. Sango se encarregava de falar por você. Agora, conte-me. O que te passa?

Rin deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorresse. Permitiu que a mãe a enxugasse. Yunna entrou no quarto, e perguntou:

─ Atrapalho?

─ Não mãe. ─ Disse Rin. ─ Foi bom que veio. Contarei às duas o que aconteceu.

As duas sorriram com o ato da menor. Resolveram deixá-la falar.

─ Há algum tempo, descobri que amo Sesshoumaru. Quando eu acordei, depois da luta contra Naraku, ele me disse que havia cuidado o tempo todo de mim, e tentou me beijar. Mas... Eu fiquei com medo... Poxa, ninguém nunca tentou me beijar! São sentimentos novos, uma coisa nova pra mim! Amá-lo é tão... Não sei dizer. Eu fiquei com tanto medo, que disfarcei... Pedi pra ele me dizer onde as meninas estavam. Ele me disse que estavam se casando, e foi um prato cheio para que eu corresse dali o mais rápido possível. Depois, quando eu fui tomar banho, encontrei-o no meio do caminho e ele foi frio comigo... Frio, como nunca havia sido.

─ Querida... ─ Disse Yunna. ─ Será que ele não agiu assim, pois não sabia que você estava com medo?

─ Não sei mãe...

─ Olhe... Por que você não vai pro jardim, faz seu ritual tranqüilamente? ─ Disse a mãe de Sango.

─ Acho que é uma boa idéia.

─ E por favor, se acalme. Não quero passar frio novamente essa noite! ─ Disse Yunna, brincado com a filha.

─Vou tentar... ─ Disse Rin sorrindo. ─ Deixe-me ir.

Enquanto descia, Inutaisho havia voltado de uma longa conversa que tivera com Sesshoumaru. Na conversa, havia dito para o filho, que naquela mesma noite, ele conversaria com Rin, e esclareceria os detalhes do casamento.

Sesshoumaru não teve escolha. Aceitou sem reclamar. Teria apenas que se preparar para o que estava por vir.

Rin descia as escadas tranquilamente. Durante o caminho, se lembrava de quando estava na choupana. Será que ele estava mesmo lá? Seguiu tanto tempo com esse pensamento que nem percebeu quando já estava no centro da floresta. Iniciou seu ritual, mas não percebeu que dois olhos atentos a fitava. Ele surgiu do meio das árvores. Ela não o viu. Ele recostou-se em uma das árvores que estavam lá. Ela percebeu, mas não demonstrou. Terminou de fazer seu ritual, e olhou diretamente para ele.

─ Olá, Sesshoumaru. ─Disse sem demontrar sentimento algum na voz.

─ Olá. ─ Disse no mesmo tom.

─ O que faz aqui?

─ Quero saber como está.

─ Bem. Agora, tenho que ir. Com licença. ─ Disse ela passando por ele, tentando esconder o nervosismo que tomava conta de si, e os olhos, que não sabiam escolher uma cor definida.

─ Por que está se afastando cada vez mais de mim? Rin, sabe que isso apenas nos faz mal.

Rin parou. O que ela estava fazendo?

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe  
Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

Você se foi pra longe, e não me sente mais aqui

O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, e mandar minha dor pra longe  
Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

_  
Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto  
E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante  
Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto  
E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante  
Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Você se foi, você não me sente mais.

**Broken (tradução)**

**Evanescence**

─ Sesshoumaru eu...

Ele havia ido em direção à ela. Quando ela ia terminar de falar, fez sinal para que ela não falasse, colocando seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.

─ Rin... Eu sei que não sou o homem mais perfeito do mundo, e que às vezes deixo que meu mal humor tome conta. Admito que sou uma pessoa fria e calculista, mas você me mudou. Quando estou perto de você, me sinto diferente. Não sei o que você fez comigo... Eu nunca tive vontade de ficar perto de ninguém, mas morro de vontade de ficar ao seu lado todo o tempo. Nunca consegui dizer a alguém que a amava, mas para você, tenho vontade de dizer o tempo todo. Porque é a mais pura verdade. É meio difícil dizer, mas... EU TE AMO, Rin Nagahashi!

Rin não sabia o que dizer. Estava sem reação. Lágrimas ocupavam seus olhos. Um misto de sençasões a invadiam. Impulsos, que ela tentava controlar.

─ Me desculpe, pelo que eu fiz... No dia do casamento.

─ Não precisa se desculpar... ─ Disse abraçando-a. ─ Eu já sei o que se passou.

─ Como?

─ Digamos que uma pessoa estava com você na choupana, enfrentando todo o frio que você estava causando, e ouvindo tudo o que dizia.

Ela enrusbeceu instantaneamente. Sabia que ele estava lá! Lembrou-se de como ele foi frio com ela. Soltou-se dos braços que a envolviam.

─ Por que foi frio comigo?

─ Por queeu não sabia o que se passava, e meu orgulho falou mais alto... Rin, eu não estava tendo controle de mim.

─ Oh, quer dizer então que é seu orgulho que te controla, e não seu coração?

─ Rin, acabamos de fazer as pazes, que brigar novamente?

─ Não Sesshoumaru, não quero. Mas, agora é tarde demais.

─ Por quê?

─ Vou me casar Sesshoumaru. Minha mãe me avisou hoje, quando cheguei.

Ele riu. Ela não entendeu.

─ Acho que a luz da sua esfera de energia está afetando seu cérebro.

─ O que disse?! ─ Disse aumentando o tom de voz.

─ Você é a filha dos Nagahashi Rin! Você, é Rin Nagahashi, garota que desapareceu ainda pequena, pois fora seqüestrada por Naraku. Garota que foi prometida em casamento, no dia de seu nascimento para Sesshoumaru Taisho! Entendeu agora?

─ Você está dizendo que...

─ Exatamente.

Os olhos da garota ficaram vermelhos. Não sabia o que fazia. Em um impulso, envolveu seus braços em volta do corpo do rapaz, "escondendo" Seu rosto de peitoral dele. Ele não entendeu a ação da garota, mas tomou como um ato de felicidade. Ela o soltou. O olhou nos olhos. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Ele se aproximou dela. Ficaram a centímtros de distância. Ele ficou com medo que ela fugisse novamente, então perguntou, em tom de sussurro:

─ Acho que não precisa ter mais medo. Posso te beijar agora?

Ela corou, mas apenas fechou os olhos. Esse foi o sinal para que ele prosseguisse.

Suas respirações estavam mescladas. Ele colocou suas mãos na face da garota, como se estivesse segurando-a. Os lábios roçavam docemente, como em um jogo. Selou docemente os lábios, mas não aprofundou o beijo. Sussurou ao pé do ouvido da garota:

─ Deixaremos a melhor parte para amanhã à noite.

─ Como assim?

─ Nos casaremos amanhã.

─ Já?

─ Sim.

─ Mas amanhã é meu aniversário!

─ Por isso mesmo. Ganhará o presente em dobro.

Ela apenas sorriu. Um sorriso que o fascinava. Seguiram para a mansão, onde entraram de mãos dadas. Ao adentrarem a sala, perceberam que todos os esperavam.

─ Se acertaram? ─ Disse Inutaisho com um sorriso no rosto.

─ Sim. ─ Disse Rin corando levemente.

─ Quando será o casamento? ─ Perguntou Yunna.

─ Amanhã à noite.

─ Perfeito. Amanhã os pombinhos chegarão, poderão aproveitar. Rin, vá dormir, amanhã será um longo dia. ─ Disse Noriko.

─ Sim, estou indo. Até amanhã.

─ Até.

─ Também vou subindo. ─ Disse Sesshoumaru seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que Rin.

─ Não se esqueçam que o casamento é só amanhã! ─ Disse Myouga.

─ Papai! ─ Disse Rin em tom de reprovação, muito corada.

─ Acalme-se filhinha. Papai só estava brincando!

Rin seguiu para seu quarto e Sesshoumaru foi logo atrás. Ao chegar à porta do quarto dela, selou os lábios da garota e seguiu pra seu quarto. Ela dormiu feito um anjo, talvez estivesse cansada.

No dia seguinte, os garotos chegaram. Rin, foi diretamente conversar com Sango e Kagome, pois queria contar pessoalmente.

Todos ficaram felizes. As meninas, nem deixaram que Rin terminasse de contar, já foram arrumá-la. Procurar uma roupa para ela, apesar de achar, que deveria usar uma roupa que Yunna a dera, não acharam correto o fato de ela se casar de preto. Deram-lhe então um quimono em tons lilases.

A hora passou rapidamente. Rin estava magnífica, assim como as duas amigas ficaram. A hora da cerimônia chegou.

Tudo estava tão perfeito... Pelo menos aos olhos de Rin. E Rin estava perfeita, aos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

A cerimônia estava realmente perfeita, aos olhos de todos. Apenas as pessoas que estavam na casa participaram. Yunna, Myouga e os pais de Sango, sentaram-se em uma mesa, juntamente com Inutaisho e Noriko. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome, em outra. Kikyou e Kaede, se sentaram com alguns outros servos. Os noivos, foram para a lateral da casa, no jardim do lago, o mesmo lago, que Kagome consolou Inuyasha.

─ Sesshoumaru, você não acha falta de educação sairmos na "nossa" festa de casamento?

─ Não. Como disse, é a nossa festa, saímos dela quando quisermos.

─ Eles sentirão nossa falta.

─ Eles nem vão perceber. Vem aqui. Acabamos de nos casar, relaxe... Olhe só, a lua está linda...

─ Está mesmo.

─ Você também.

─ Como?

─ Você ouviu.

─ Tenho culpa, se essa é segunda vez que me diz isso?

─ Não se preocupe... Daqui pra frente ouvirá muitas vezes mais... Ei... Você ainda está me devendo um castigo...

─ Que castigo?

─ Lembra, de quando fizemos uma aposta?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ Eu, acho que vou dormir... Amanhã será um dia cansativo... Promete que me apresentará ao casal Nagahashi?

─ Você não irá querer conhecê-los...

─ Quero sim. Se não me apresentá-los irei perguntar a seu pai quem são...

─ Pensarei no seu caso. Quer que eu te acompanhe?

─ Desde que não faça barulho...

─ Ah, você não me conhece... Posso ser suave quando quero...

─ Se você diz...

─ Quer apostar?

─ Não... Não tenho nada a oferecer...

─ Ah... Tem sim...

─ O que?

─ Bom... Se eu ganhar, depois eu penso em alguma coisa.

─E se eu ganhar, terá que fazer o que eu quiser, durante 1 semana.

─ Está bem.

Então... Subindo as escadas, Rin perdeu a aposta...

─ Olhe lá o que você vai escolher hein!

─ Pode deixar... Escolho alguma coisa e depois te aviso qual será a prenda...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ Ah Sesshoumaru, você ainda se lembra disso?

─ É claro! ─ Disse puxando-a para perto de si. Sussurou ao ouvido dela. ─ Você me implorou para conhecer os Nagahashi. Se eu soubesse que era você, teria te apresentado a eles há muito tempo.

Ela se arrepiou.

─Se essa é a tua maneira de dizer eu te amo, eu também te amo... ─ Disse ela rindo.

─ Não, não é essa a minha forma de dizer eu te amo.

─ Posso saber qual é?

─ Depois. Venha.

─ Odeio quando você faz isso! ─ Disse em um sussurro.

─ Eu ouvi isso! E ouvi também, quando eu te impedi de trabalhar, quando passou mal...

─ Tenho a memória fraca...

─ Pois eu te lembro...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ De nada. Bom... Ainda são 8 horas da manhã... Amanhã será o congresso do papai. Terei que fazer o trabalho em dobro.

─ Nossa... Eu também tenho muita coisa a fazer. Por que você fará o trabalho em dobro?

─ Porque farei a minha parte e a sua.

─ Mas, você não po...

─ Ei, você ficará o dia todo de repouso... E isso não é um pedido.

─ Está bem... Chato!

─ O que disse?

─ Grata!

**~o~o~o~o~o~o Fim do Flash Back ~o~o~o~o~o~o**

─ Nossa... Do que mais você se lembra? ─ Disse com as mãos na cintura.

─ Se eu for ficar falando ficarei aqui até amanhã. Mas confirmo o seu medo. Eu me lembro sim, do dia que você chegou, suava frio e apertava o braço do meu pai e abaixava o rosto. Provavelmente para que eu não percebesse que seus olhos mudavam de cor, e realmente, eu não percebi.

─ Humpf! Vamos logo! ─Disse ela caminhando.

Ele apenas a observou. Deu um meio sorriso e a seguiu. Adorava vê-la irritada.

Ao chegarem perto dos outros "casados", Sango pergunta:

─ Onde vocês estavam?

Rin virou-se para Sesshoumaru, colocou a mão ao lado da boca e sussurrou:

─ Eu te disse que eles iam sentir nossa falta.

─ Eu ouvi isso! ─ Disse Inuyasha.

Rin formou uma esfera pequenina, do tamanho de uma pedrinha e jogou em direção à Inuyasha.

─ AI!!! Isso dói! ─ Disse Inuyasha.

─ Se fosse para fazer cócegas, não jogava. Pessoal, vou dormir. Estou cansada...

─ Dormir... Cansada... ─ Disse Miroku em tom malicioso.

Rin fez outra esfera em sua mão, e fez menção de jogar, mas parou, ao ouvir o pedido de Miroku.

─ Rinzinha do meu coração, não jogue, não machuque seu cunhadinho que tanto te ama!

─ A sua sorte, é que eu estou de bom humor. Tchau.

─ Tchau... ─ Disseram os outros.

Subiram. Chegando ao quarto, Rin perguntou:

─ Posso saber qual meu castigo?

─ Apressadinha não?

Ele se aproximou da garota. Lentamente, aproximava e distanciava seus lábios dos dela, como se esperasse que ela se irritasse com aquilo e aprofundasse o beijo. Mas, ela não o fez. Ele então, passou seu braço pela cintura dela puxando-a com cuidado, para perto de si. Selou seus lábios aos dela, com mais intensidade. Desamarrou suavemente o obi do quimono, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse, revelando o corpo escutural da moça.

Ela então, retirou o haori dele, revelando o corpo também esctural dele.

Retirou também a parte de baixo, e deitou-a na cama, amando-a intensamente.

Pararam, e ele a abraçou, sussurrando ao ouvido dela:

─ Essa é a minha maneira de dizer eu te amo.

─ Eu também te amo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Um ano se passou. Todos estavam muito felizes, principalmente Sango, que estava grávida. Oito meses.

Kagome e Inuyasha, passaram esse último ano, viajando, conhecendo as terras vizinhas. Voltaram para acompanhar o nascimento do filho, ou filha de Miroku e Sango.

Rin e Sesshoumaru, estavam felizes também. Yunna sempre dizia que Rin deveria dar-lhe netos.

Era uma manhã linda. Estavam todos sentados no jardim da casa, onde ocorreu o casamento. Sango comia uma fruta, quando Miroku disse:

─ Sangozinha, você está comendo muito...

─ Fique quieto Miroku, não vê que eu estou com fome?

─ Não está mais aqui quem falou!

Sango comia naturalmente, quando sentiu uma pontada na barriga.

─Ai...

─ O que foi Sango? ─ Perguntou Yunna, já que os pais de Sango, haviam voltado logo após o casamento de Rin, e só voltariam dali a um mês, para ver o nascimento do bebê.

─ Acho que ele chutou... ─ Disse com um sorriso meio desconfortável no rosto.

Passaram-se 15 minutos. Outro chute. Yunna já pediu que ela parasse de comer.

Dez minutos haviam se passado, uma outra contração, dessa vez mais forte. Dessa vez, Noriko perguntou:

─ Miroku, no dia do nascimento de seu filho, ficará no quarto com a Sango, ou ficará do lado de fora do quarto esperando?

─Acho que ficarei lá dentro, por quê?

─ Ótimo. Sesshoumaru, por favor, leve Sango para o quarto?

─ Por quê?? ─ Perguntaram todos em uníssono, menos Yunna.

─ Não sejam bobos! Está criança irá nascer! ─Disse Yunna se levantando.

─ NASCER? ─ Perguntou Sango.

─ Sim. Parece que o bebê quer vir logo ao mundo. Venha Sesshoumaru, por favor.

Miroku estava em crise. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupado com Sango e seu filho, ou filha, que estavam por vir.

─ Sangozinha, a gente ainda nem pensou nos nomes! ─ Disse ele, quando ela já estavam no quarto, com contrações de 5 em 5 minutos, e mais fortes.

─ Miroku, você não sabe o quanto dói, então, por favor, depois que eles estiverem aqui conosco, pensamos nisso, está bem?

─ 'Tá...

─ Miroku, você ficará aqui, não é?

─ Vou sim. Aqui do seu lado.

Um bom tempo se passou. Os que estavam do lado de fora, estavam ansiosos, pois já havia entardecido, e nada.

De repente, Kaede abra a porta e diz:

─ Rin, Kagome, precisamos de um favor.

─ Favor? O que eu terei que fazer? ─ Perguntou Rin.

─ Segurar o bebê.

Todos vibraram. Ela disse "O" bebê. Isso significava que era um garoto!

Esperaram ansiosamente, até que Kagome apareceu com um bebê no colo.

─ Oohh! Que coisinha mais linda! ─Disse Inutaisho indo pegar o bebê.

─ É mesmo! ─ Disse Kagome entregando-o.

Miroku fora mandado para fora do quarto, juntamente com Yunna. Ele estava com cara de quem estava preocupado.

─ O que aconteceu Miroku? ─ Perguntou Noriko.

─ ... ─ Ele não respondeu.

─ É a Sango. ─ Disse Yunna.

─ O que aconteceu com ela? ─ Perguntou Inuyasha. Kagome riu.

─ Eram gêmeos. O outro está nascendo agora. Mas a pedido dela, apenas Rin e Kaede ficaram no quarto.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Enquanto conversavam, no quarto...

─ Rin, meu outro filho é bonitin... AI!

─ É lindo Sango, como você. Acalme-se.

─ Eu... Que.. Ro... Vê-lo. ─ Disse ofegante.

─ Sango, faça um pouco mais de força, está quase lá... Não quer ver o outro bebê?

─ Eu quero Kaede-sama. Mas...DÓÓII!

─ Eu sei...

─ Acalme-se Sango. Vamos, faça o que Kaede-sama pede.

─ Vou tentar. Rin, sabe por que eu pedi que ficasse aqui? ─ Disse com dificuldade, apertando os olhos.

─ Não... Por quê?

─ Porque, quando éramos pequenas, no dia em que a Hira, a nossa serva, estava tendo um bebê, eu te fiz prometer que ficaria comigo no dia que fosse a minha vez! E você cumpriu.

─ Eu sei... Agora força, está quase lá!

Sango fez o máximo que pôde, até que o bebê nasceu.

─ É uma linda menina Sango, idêntica ao Miroku. ─ Disse Kaede envolvendo-a em um lençol, como havia feito com o outro.

─ Deixe-me pegá-la Kaede-sama?

─ Mas depois eu quero levá-la! ─ Disse Rin cruzando os braços.

─ Tudo bem!

Sango pegou a menina no colo. Depois, deu para Rin, para que ela levasse.

Rin abriu a porta, e todos olharam-na atentamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam, como se ela não visse a hora de chegar a vez dela. Um sorriso iluminava seu rosto.

─ Eu sou tia... E você, Miroku, é pai... ─Disse ela indo em direção dele. ─ De um menino, e de... Uma menina, linda...

─ É menina? ─ Disse se levantando e pegando-a no colo, ficando com os dois filhos nos braços.

─ Sim... Linda por sinal.

Miroku se dirigiu para onde Sango estava.

─ Sangozinha... Obrigado meu amor! Olhe que lindos!

─ São lindos mesmo... Mas nem escolhemos os nomes!

─ Saburo e Aiko.

─ Saburoo?? Está louco Miroku? Nunca que eu chamarei meu filho de Saburo! Aiko é lindo... Mas Saburo?

─ Ichiro?

─ Muiito melhor. Está decidido. Aiko e Ichiro.

─ Que nomes lindos Sango! ─ Disse Inutaisho entrando no quarto.

─ Sango, posso pegar a Aiko um pouquinho? ─ Perguntou Kagome.

─ Claro! Pegue.

Não durou nem 2 segundos. Aiko começou a chorar muito, mas muito alto.

─ Às vezes ela não gostou de você Kah... ─ Disse Inuyasha. ─ Dê-me ela.

─ Pegue. ─ Disse ela emburrada.

Imediatamente, a garota parou de chorar. Depois foi a vez de Noriko, mas a mesma história com Kagome se repetiu, até que Inutaisho a pegasse e ela parasse de chorar.

─ Acho que nem tentarei a sorte novamente! ─ Disse Rin dando um sorriso. ─ Parece que a Aiko puxou pro pai. Só quer o colinho dos TIOS.

─ Minha garotinha puxou pro papai! Quem é a menininha mais taradinha da sala, que é?? ─ Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto a menina segurava firmemente os cabelos de Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava a cena. Rin olhou para ele e disse:

─ Sesshoumaru, só falta você.

─ Eu? Pra quê?

─ Pegar a Aiko. ─ Rin pegou Aiko do colo de Inutaisho, com a autorização deste, ela logo começou a chorar. ─ Olhe, ela está chorando. Acalme-a.

─ Nem pense nis... ─ Não teve tempo de terminar. A menina parou de chorar, abriu os olhinhos e abriu um sorrisinho.

─ Olhe Sesshoumaru, ela gostou de você.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas ficou com a menina no colo. Depois disso, mais ninguém a pegou. Ou porque Sesshoumaru não deixava, ou porque ela chorava se a tirassem de lá. Sango só a pegou para dar-lhe leite, mas depois, ela chorava e tinha que voltar para o colo dele.

Tudo estava bem. A tarde correu muito bem. Era noite, todos mimavam os bebês, e a menina, ainda no colo de Sesshoumaru.

Rin, estava sozinha no jardim, quando Yunna chegou.

─ Está bem querida? ─ Perguntou Yunna.

─ Sim mãe.

─ Está feliz?

─ Muito! Como os bebês são lindos, não é?

─ Pelo jeito, Sesshoumaru, morre de vontade de ter um filho. Quer dizer, uma filha.

─ Acho que não. Ele parece não gostar muito.

─ Se não gostasse, não estaria com a menina no colo até agora.

─ É... pode ser...

─ Mas logo logo, ele terá outra pessoa com quem se preocupar. ─ Disse Yunna colocando a mão na barriga de Rin. Ela então virou as costas e começou a caminhar, em direção à mansão.

─Mãe, o que você quer dizer com isso? Mãe, eu estou falando com você, não me deixe falando sozinha! MÃE!

─ Deixe tudo... Nas Asas Do Destino... Ele saberá o que fazer.

Rin correu atrás da mãe, e foi recebida por todos, calorosamente. Inutaisho chegou para ela e disse:

─ Eu vou ser avô?

─ O QUÊ?

Sesshoumaru a abraçou e disse:

─ Kimi wo aishiteru! Muito!

─ Eu também! Mas não estou entendendo.

─ Sua mãe disse que está grávida.

─ Grávida??

─ Sim.

Rin desmaiou. Foi a emoção. Nada grave.

Todos seriam felizes. Como Yunna disse...

Era só deixar... _Nas Asas Do Destino_.

**Fim**

* * *

**Bem! É isso! Respondendo aos comentários do capítulo anterior...**

**: **É... Acabou. T_T Vou sentir falta de vocês! :D Espero que quando eu postar minha próxima fic, você também leia! Vou colocar os links no meu perfil no orkut. :D Espero que tenha gostado do final. :)

**Yonessaki Nahiki-chan:** Me matar? O.O Sim, aquele foi o maior. Acho que o último foi maior que aquele! :D É que eles eram um capítulo só, mas eu os dividi ao meio. É... Esse foi o últmo. Mas sem possibilidades de Nas Asas Do Destino 2. Não saberia o que escrever. Talvez, eu reescreva essa fic. :D Também fiquei triste... =/ Espero que tenha gostado. :D

**Graziela Leon:** Hhsuahsuahsa Eu ri com seu comentário. :D Bem, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo também. :D

**Scarlett Cosmos Cullen:** É... eu sou má. :D Hhsuahsuahusah Demorei um pouco pra postar, mas está aqui! Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que amou! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo também. :D E me add no orkut. :D Tá no meu perfil do FF. :D Obrigada novamente por ter lido. :D

**Pessoas... Agradeço novamente. De coração. Muito obrigada, por terem acompanhado. Espero que tenha agradado. Caso não gostem, comentem também, digam suas opiniões. É isso... Essa foi a minha primeira fic, né... Perdoem algum erro, ou algo assim. **

**Obrigada, novamente! Agradeço às meninas que comentaram, aos que leram e não comentaram, aos que leram e pararam de ler. Ao que ainda vão ler... :D**


	25. Agradecimentos

_**Pessoal, agradeço os comentários. Fiquei muito feliz. Realmente.**_

_**Não esperava receber tantos elogios. **_

_**Agradeço à todos que adicionaram esta fanfic nos favoritos. Me deixaram feliz.**_

_**Obrigada mesmo, não tenho palavras para agradecer!**_


End file.
